Pasión Oscura
by Nocturna4
Summary: Una sombra en la habitación. Un conjuro extraño y completa oscuridad. Al abrir los ojos esta encadenada. Lord Voldemort y una conexión que era su secreto. Un deseo carnal. Una profecía secreta. Final alternativo HPGW HGRW DMPP
1. Conversando con el enemigo

Disclaimer: A ver, si fuera dueña de Harry Potter no estaría escribiendo en sino el séptimo libro. A su vez sería (ya que aun estoy joven) la escritora más joven del mundo (hagan cuenta, seis libros y yo recién con 16 años recién cumplidos). Estaría Ahorita mismo en una cita con Rupert y sería en una isla para nosotros dos solos, le acompañaría a Tom a pescar (ya que le gusta tanto a nuestro querido rubio) y confirmaría si nuestro Daniel ha vuelto a ser tan dulce como cuando era un niño ¡Y estaría corrigiendo las películas para que queden mejor con los libros! Así que, como es obvio que no soy J.K Rowling, no me demanden (Además, lo único que ganarían de mi sería mis humildes CD's de animes (entre ellos Evangelion) y no creo que quieran tal pobreza) Además ¿Cómo pueden demandar si esta es una página de fan-fic's? ¡Es obvio que no somos los autores de nada de esto! Pero bueno, el vendito Disclaimer ya esta dado.

Pasión Oscura.

Capítulo I  
Conversando con el enemigo.

Aquella llovizna era propicia para su trabajo. Sonrió. Aunque su oficio sería asqueroso, por lo menos tenía noción de que lo haría bien. Las nubes no dejaban pasar la luz de sol, que a esas horas de la tarde, deberían inundar el lugar. El gran jardín y campo le recordó los lugares muggles que siempre se encontraban mal cuidados porque a nadie le importaba su uso o fortuna. Su túnica negra caía rebosante y sensualmente sobre su cuerpo y aquella mascara blanca ocultaba su hermoso rostro, dejando a la vista tan solo sus peculiares ojos grises.

Repasó el lugar, inspeccionando cada detalle que contenía ese terreno ¿Para que molestarse?

El lugar era decepcionarte, talvez los elfos domésticos no se preocupaban de cuidar las afueras de aquella casa, seguramente sería eso.

'¡_Invetare_!' de su varita salió una luz azulada que examinó la propiedad a su alrededor, como una zonda examinando el terreno enemigo, después, su varita dejó escapar una luz rojiza y eso la escandalizó '¿No tienen elfos domésticos?'

No era necesario contestar, su varita ya le había contradicho ¡Que patéticos! Ella no podía vivir sin, por lo menos, cuatro de esas asquerosas criaturas organizando todo. ¿Qué les pasaba a esos magos?

¡Que casa para fea! ¿Cómo podía vivir ahí una familia de sangre pura? Que mediocres… Y pensar que le tocaría entrar ahí por un largo y tedioso tiempo… Se repitió esas cinco mágicas palabras, en susurro inteligible.

'Todo sea por mi señor'

Miró a su acompañante, cubierta a su vez por una túnica negra y ocultando su rostro con aquella mascara, ambos rostros cubiertos por la capucha de sus túnicas, ocultos en penumbras, sin dejar ver el exquisito color de sus cabelleras.

'¿Preparada?' preguntó su compañera.

'¿Acaso importa?' le contestó molesta ¡Claro! ¡Como a su hermana no le tocaba hacer algo tan horrible! ¡Estar en tanta pobreza! '¿Y tu que vas a hacer Cissy? No me digas que tan solo yo voy a pasar por esto' sus miradas se encontraron, más le valía a su hermana decirle la verdad o… ya se enteraría ella que es sufrir en realidad.

'¿Yo?... Pues….' estaba nerviosa, podía oler esa sensación de miedo y temor a un kilómetro a la redonda, esa fragancia que expedían los cuerpos de sus víctimas, ese aroma que ahora su hermana dejaba escapar de sus poros 'Realmente me toca el trabajo en la casa de esa… esa… sangre sucia, amiga de Potter'

Bellatrix rió con júbilo ¿O sea que su hermana debería entenderse con muggles? Eso si que le agradaba. Al parecer su señor apreciaba más su vida que la de su hermana.

'¿Por qué no le hizo hacer mi trabajo a Nott? ¿Por qué yo?' eso si que era divertido, su hermana menor haciendo el ridículo en medio de la lluvia.

'Porque el Señor quería un buen trabajo, no que violasen a esa sangre-sucia. Narcisa, somos las dos únicas mujeres mortífagas que le quedan a nuestro Señor. Es nuestro deber' le comunicó, diplomáticamente, Bellatrix, pero sin quitar la diversión que sentía al ver a su hermana sufriendo como una niña.

'Aun así…' susurró molesta, pero no continuó la frase, después de todo, tan solo estaba ahí para ver como su hermana hacía su trabajo debidamente y, observando, prepararse para las reacciones de esa sabelotodo-sangre-sucia.

'¿Continuamos?' ahora estaba de mejor humor, saber que su hermana pasaría por algo peor que ella era más que exquisito, era perfecto.

La lluvia siguió con fuerza, los truenos iluminaban el lugar, la tierra se convertía en fango y los gnomos corrían asustados a esconderse, eran ridículos, patéticos.

Ambas mortífagas caminaron en dirección al portón, Narcisa se dirigió a la puerta, pero su hermana la tomó por el hombro y se lo impidió.

'Nunca seas tan directa, por lo menos, no al principio' le aconsejó su hermana menor, rodeando la casa, hasta llegar al lado izquierdo, contó cuatro de los cinco pisos, posteriormente numeró las ventanas en voz baja y al final, sonrió.

Ambas fijaron su grisácea mirada sobre la última ventana, una cortina lila se alcanzaba a apreciar y afuera una pequeña repisa, donde se encontraba un hermoso masetero con lirios floreciendo.

'Buen gusto, para ser una pobretona' siseó Bellatrix '¿Lista, hermanita?' le dijo con sarcasmo y sin esperar que esta le contestarse, sacó su varita y se apuntó a si misma '¡_Levitorna_!' y su noble cuerpo flotó en dirección a aquella ventana, al estar frente a esta la tocó levemente con su varita y pensando en el debido conjuro, esta se abrió '¿Vienes?'

'¡Esperame Bella!' susurró desesperada Narcisa, imitando a su hermana con el primer conjuro y sin necesidad, al estar a la altura de la ventana, de repetir el segundo, ya que su hermana mayor había dejado abierta la ventana.

Al entrar se encontró con una sonriente Bellatrix, repasando los libros que se encontraban sobre la repisa de la pequeña biblioteca de la menor de los Weasley.

'Sería una buena mortífaga, se nota que tiene cerebro, lastima que pertenezca a Gryffindor' su mano tocó los libros y los fue recorriendo, como si fueran obras de arte '¡Este era mi favorito!' exclamó, deleitándose con aquel tomo de negra cobertura.

'Bellatrix, estamos en la habitación de una chica de 16 años, no en tu biblioteca favorita' le comunicó, burlona, su hermana. Claro que esos chistes le quedaban mejor a la pelinegra.

'Pues al parecer, no hay diferencia' le contestó mordazmente.

Ambas hermanas se secaron y buscaron un lugar para ocultarse, al parecer todos cenaban y nadie rondaba esa parte de la casa.

Narcisa se escondió en el guardarropa de la propietaria de la habitación, mientras Bellatrix se ocultaba en las penumbras de la habitación, sin dejarse ver, apoyada contra una de las paredes.

Los minutos pasaron y la dueña de la alcoba no llegaba, Narcisa, no tan acostumbrada a ese trabajo, se encontraba dormitante y se despertaba cada tiempo a mirar, para cerciorarse de no haber perdido de vista a su hermana, ni mucho menos a la victima de esta.

La puerta se abrió lentamente, una figura dulce y agraciada pasaba por el marco del, ya abierto, portón. Sus cabellos rojizos brillaban por la luz del corredor, eran lacios y llegaban bajo su cintura, con grandes ojos castaños y piel blanca, pecosa, dándole un toque angelical, pero con una sonrisa algo demoníaca.

'Buenas noches, Ron' dijo con alegría, se apoyó en el marco de la puerta y continuó 'Desde que entraste a Hogwarts no habíamos tenido una conversación como esta. Me alegra que vuelvas a contarme tus cosas'

'Y a mi' una voz masculina se escuchó lejana 'pero descuida, que en el colegio será igual. Eres mi hermana Ginny y ahora, más que nunca, necesitamos estar juntos. Necesitamos apoyo'

'¡Poder Weasley!' exclamó jovial la joven y se escucho risas.

'Buenas noches, angelito' ahora era ella quien se reía, pero entraba sigilosamente en el dormitorio, cerrando la puerta tras de si y dejando escapar un suspiro retenido.

Ginny se dirigió a su cama y sacó su pijama, que para la época era idónea, pequeña y fina, se cambió a oscuras, como siempre lo hacía y canturriaba una canción triste, dedicada a la muerte.

'¿Ginevra Weasley?' Bellatrix, una vez más con la capucha de su túnica cubriéndola, se acercó a ella, desde las penumbras.

'¿Quién eres?' instintivamente tomó su varita y apuntó a Bellatrix, quien levantó su mano, empuñando su larga y negrusca varita y con un movimiento circular susurró algo y el cuarto se llenó de una luz verdosa.

'Soy Bellatrix Black' dejó su apellido de casada a un lado, para lo que le servía, seriamente.

'¿Black?'

'Si ¿Algún problema, chiquilla?' Ginny negó lentamente y la mortífaga se impresionó al no ver miedo en su mirada castaña '¿Acaso no temes morir aquí?'

'He tenido una buena vida' sonrió con crueldad 'He pasado por muchas cosas y no moriré sin pelear ¿Qué quieres?'

'Pensaba hacerte algo peor que la muerte, Ginevra, pero al ver tu habitación, me sorprende que no estés en Slytherin, tienes potencial' Bellatrix se fue acercando lentamente y la pelirroja se sentó en su cama, cruzando sus piernas, sin dejar de apuntarla con su varita.

'Tomaré eso como un halago, pero, no creo que la más respetable de los seguidores de Lord Voldemort haya venido hasta aquí para alagar mi buen gusto en las Artes Oscuras' la dureza de su alma, formada con el pasar de los años, se demostraba en cada movimiento. Bellatrix clavó su mirada sobre la de ella y Ginny sonrió con superioridad 'Llevó más de tres años sabiendo a la perfección el arte de la Oclumancia, al parecer no eres tan buena en Legeremancia como parece' se burló.

'Cuidado, infanta, ten mucho cuidado. Te estas metiendo con la persona menos indicada' le advirtió la mortífaga, esperando causar en la pelirroja verdadero temor, pero ¿Cuál fue su sorpresa al ver como ella reía estruendosamente? '¿Quién te crees?'

'¡Por favor, Black!' exclamó divertida 'He leído tu vida, pasión y muerte, como si tú fueses una de esas Biblias muggles, se todo de tu forma de atacar. Voldemort no te mandó a dañarme, por lo menos no aquí, así que no debo temer, no le fallarías a tu Señor. Tú también te estas equivocando de bruja' se cruzó de brazos.

'¿A que te refieres?' se había acercado demasiado a ella.

'¿A que no adivinas lo que me dijo el Sombrero Seleccionador cuando entré a Hogwarts? ¿A pocas palabras? Pues: Buena actriz, inteligente, valerosa, astuta, engañosa y misteriosa; muchas de las cosas de una Slytherin, pasé cuarto de hora suplicándole que me dejara en Gryffindor y a la final aceptó, diciendo que tenía mucho valor, así que no habría problema' volvió a reír '¿Qué quieres de mí, Black?'

'Causarte el mayor dolor que puede existir, Weasley' se inclinó sobre ella y su varita tocó la nariz de la pelirroja '¿Cómo te sentirías si Potter se sintiera usado por ti?'

'¿Me vas a hacer un Imperius?' preguntó con voz infantil.

¿Qué le pasaba a esa chiquilla malcriada? ¿Qué se creía? ¿Cómo osaba hablar así a la mortífaga de sangre más fría que existía? ¡Ni siquiera le dolió cuando su primor, Sirius Black, cayó por aquel velo! Y a decir verdad, aunque no lo admitiese, una parte de su cuerpo se sentía atraído por ese traidor.

Él era arrogante, molestoso, gruñón, despreocupado, un Gryffindor, no le tenía miedo a ir contra todo lo que se debe, contra las reglas de un sangre pura; era capaz de enfrentarse a quien fuese tan solo para conseguir lo que él más deseaba ¿Cómo podía existir alguien así?

'¿Sigues pensando en Sirius o ahora tus pensamientos sucumben, una vez más, a mi hermano Ron?' preguntó, con superioridad, la pelirroja.

Si, lo había conseguido, el único momento de debilidad de Bellatrix había sido en los pocos segundos en que pensó en su primo, en ese instante, su protección había flaqueado y la pelirroja había entrado en su mente, lo suficiente como para leer aquellos pensamientos sin importancia.

'¿Qué?' ¿Acaso esa Weasley la tenía que perturbar hasta en sus pensamientos? ¿También había estudiado Legeremancia?

'¿Te lo repito? ¿Estabas pensando en Sirius o en mi hermano? Porque lo describiste con exactitud, para tu información' le respondió Ginny.

'¡Toma tu lugar, traidora de la sangre!' volvió a abalanzarse sobre ella, apuntándola con su varita e inclinándose sobre la pelirroja, tumbándola sobre la cama y quedando, a horcadas, sobre el cuerpo de la adolescente 'Deberías rogar por tu vida, por la de todos los que amas' se volvió a levantar.

La menor de los Weasley se quedó con la respiración entrecortada, le faltaba algo de oxigeno, pero logró articular, con sarcasmo.

'Tanto miedo me das' dejó escapar una risa y continuó '¿Nos vas a matar a todos?'

'Algo mejor. Mucho mejor' volvió a ponerse erguida y repasó en los libros de la pelirroja 'Tienes un hermano muy apuesto'

'¡No seas roba-cunas, Black! él podría ser tu hijo. Fantasea con tu esposo o un hombre mayor, como Voldemort, pero no con mi hermano' le sermoneó, divertida de la casual suerte que tenía de salvar la vida unas cuantas horas más.

'Ya veremos si piensas lo mismo, Ginevra' sonrió con triunfo 'pero creo que es momento, de que te despidas'

'¿Cómo? tan solo debo decir ¿Adiós?' dijo burlona.

'Ya veras, Weasley, comienza tu tortura más grande' amenazó.

'Y yo la resistiré. _Hit et nunc_' recitó orgullosa.

'¿Latín?' le preguntó juguetona.

'Los conjuros más poderosos vienen de ese idioma, al igual que tú he estudiado mucho esa lengua'

'¿Acaso has dicho _Aquí y ahora_?' la pelirroja asintió 'Pues, me alegra decirte que eres la primera que no teme a vivir un largo sufrimiento'

'¿Y perderme entre llantos mi reencuentro con Tom? ¡No me hagas reír!' Bellatrix abrió los ojos asombrada 'Bella, Bella, Bella' negó burlona 'Tengo una conexión con Voldemort desde que estoy en primer año, no lo olvides, así que se perfectamente que él no ha dejado de pensar en mí ni un solo minuto. Soy su pequeña obsesión ¿No es verdad? Siempre piensa en mí, en como los años me han convertido en la mujer perfecta para él ¿Celosa?' preguntó juguetona.

'Ya veras, traidora de la sangre' la había enfadado y eso no era bueno, no era nada bueno.

'_Hit et nunc_, Bellatrix, ya lo sabes' volvió a apuntar a su enemiga 'Tú y yo nos parecemos mucho'

'Tan solo que nos encontramos en bandos opuestos' le contestó la mortífaga.

'Lástima'

'Lo mismo digo' se volvieron a encarar '¿Y aun sientes ese…? ¿Cómo se dice? ¿Amor? por el patético de Potter' le atacó, una vez más, la mortífaga.

'No te metas con él. Ya es suficiente que Voldemort quiera matarlo, tú no te inmiscuyas con él'

'¿Por qué te dejó? ¿Acaso no le rindes?' le volvió a atacar.

'Para protegerme de tu Señor, ya sabes que tiene el síndrome de héroe. A decir verdad, hasta ahora no he sido capaz de decirle que Voldemort nunca me mataría'

'Pero si te torturaría, hasta el punto que en desearías tu muerte' siseó 'Te ataría a las más frías paredes, te golpearía y como un buen verdugo haría todo esto sin magia'

'Si, porque a él le parece exquisito ver mi cuerpo lleno de sangre, siempre ha deseado verme matar a alguien' una vez más la mortífaga se sintió aturdida 'Bellatrix, Voldemort me deja enterarme de esos sueños. Cree que me asusta, pero en realidad me han hecho más fuerte. Han hecho que ame más a Harry y en realidad me han hecho desear matar a alguien, algún ser tan repugnante como Snape'

Bellatrix sonrió complacida, aun recordaba que, talvez unos dos años más joven que esa pelirroja, ella también encontró el deseo de matar como algo agradable.

'¿Ya no te has visto con Potter, no es verdad?' retomó el ataque.

'A decir verdad, te equivocas Black, todo lo contrario, lo he visto mucho tiempo. Nos encontramos en lugares oscuros a altas horas de la noche. Él ya ha aprendido Oclumancia y no ha dejado que tu Señor se enterase, pero en realidad nos hemos amado en las penumbras, sin que nadie se enterase' le contestó con superioridad.

'¿Soy la primera en saberlo?' fingió conmoción.

'Si, a decir verdad, tú y Voldemort. Creo que es por eso que a hecho todo lo que esta pasando, gracias a mí nos hemos encontrado, tú y yo, cara a cara. Hace más de un mes, que dejé que Tom se enterase de mis encuentros con Harry, tan solo para fastidiarlo, para que se enterase que su presencia no había arruinado mi vida, como él creía. Ahora soy mucho más feliz y no dejaré que sus estúpidos planes arruinen mi vida junto a Harry'

'¡Haré que ese chico Potter te odie!' exclamó molesta.

'Y yo volveré hacer que me ame, más de lo que ya siente ¿Acaso te molesta que Tom se ponga celoso por mi causa?'

'¡No lo llames así, chiquilla!' se volvió a acercar peligrosamente, una más de esas palabras estúpidas y ahí mismo la haría sufrir.

'¿No tenías que hacer algo? El conjuro que echaste sobre mi habitación se quitará pronto y en toda la casa se enterarán que estoy en _Peligro Mortal_ clase _Encuentro con Mortífago_ y en pocos segundos estarían aquí todos los del ministerio, así que. Hazlo'

'Tú lo has pedido' su varita comenzó a formar runas y recitó varias frases extrañas.

Para su asombro, Ginny hacía lo mismo, pero apuntándose a si misma, no entendía bien lo que hacía esa niña, pero sabía que no sería la gran cosa, al terminar de pronunciar su conjuro, un rayo verdoso salió de su varita y atacó a Ginny, rodeándola como una serpiente y apretándola con fuerza.

'Ahoras sabrás lo que es sufrir, Weasley' susurró con maldad, a su vez, el conjuro la rodeó a ella y dejó escapar un fuerte alarido, pero nadie la escuchó.

Narcisa se mantuvo escondida, fijándose como ahora dos cuerpos femeninos caían al suelo, con fuerza y al parecer sin vida.

Algunos temores llegaron a su mente ¿Y si había muerto? Su señor la mataría al enterarse ¿Qué pasaría con el plan? ¿Cómo hacerle sufrir a Potter si se encontraba muerta? No, no podía haberle arrebatado la vida un conjuro. No, ese conjuro. No en ese momento, no podía ser verdad.

Sin importarle la vida de la otra fémina, tomó entre sus brazos a una de ellas, a quien realmente le importaba y se fue con ella, lejos, donde la esperaba su esposo, a unos cuantos kilómetros fuera del alcance de aquel terreno de magos traidores de la sangre, llevando consigo lo ahora más importante, o por lo menos, lo más significativo después de su familia y su Señor.

Continuara…

N/A: Me he vuelto loca, estoy escribiendo cosas tan raras ¿Qué será que es lo que me esta pasando? A mí, en verdad, me gusta la comedia, no estas cosas sádicas.

¡Prepárense para lo peor! Pobres chicas, pobres chicos, es el momento de sufrir.

Por favor comuníquenme si les ha gustado.

Este capítulo ha sido corregido y vuelto a poner en la red.

Caterine Viper.


	2. Una repugnante sangresucia

Pasión Oscura.

Capítulo II  
Una _repugnante_ sangre-sucia.

Aún llovía, su capa se pegaba a su cuerpo, dejando pasar el húmedo contacto a su piel blanca, podía sentir como ciertas partes, las más débiles e insinuantes, se endurecían por aquel frío que se calaba por su cuerpo.

¡Y ahí estaba ella, Narcisa Black, la esposa de Lucius Malfoy, ahora una más de esa familia, llevando en brazos a una fémina como si fuese su tesoro más preciado!

En realidad, su señor siempre le tuvo aprecio a aquella de piel blanca y mirada penetrante, ahora oculta tras sus parpados y protegida con tanto recelo por la rubia, esa mujer, después de todo era una sirvienta más.

¡Pero eso no significaba que ella tenía que cargarla mientras levitaba! ¡Maldito Ministerio!

Habían protegido la zona y nadie se podía aparecer en varios kilómetros.

¡Como si no pesara llevar aquella desmayada prenda en brazos!

El frío se hizo más intenso y abrazó con más fuerza el cuerpo inmóvil, por lo menos no sentiría tanto el gélido viento chocar contra su rostro…

Una cualidad aprendida de su esposo, era que en esos momentos de necesidad, podía meditar, ya que era la mejor forma de distraerse y estar alerta a la vez.

¡Bellatrix era asombrosa!

Aunque le doliese el orgullo… Debía felicitarla, claro, a su debido tiempo ¡Entablar una conversación con una victima, así, fue asombroso!

Claro que Bella debía admitirlo, por lo menos a su hermana, que se impresionó, tanto o más que ella misma al saber que esa Weasley tenía una conexión con su Señor.

¿Cuántas cosas, el Señor Tenebroso ocultará a sus sirvientes?

Las nubes comenzaron a despejar el área, dejando pasar a una lejana luna, brillante y grandiosa. Había sido buena idea volar, no deseaba por nada del mundo encontrarse con un hombre lobo, ya tenía suficientes problemas como para acarrear uno más.

Después de unos minutos, en donde se mente no se concentró en nada más que en las maldiciones imperdonables, en las nuevas creadas por su señor (algo común en su mente, talvez de familia) llegó el momento de descender.

Elegante, como toda una Black, sus pies tocaron el suelo con suavidad, flexionó un poco las rodillas, pero se volvió a erguir, aun cargando con el bulto humano.

Una sombra apareció frente a ella, como si el manto de la noche lo hubiese ocultado precisamente para esperarla.

'Veo que no la has olvidado' comentó el hombre, de cabellos rubios.

'Nunca lo haría' pasaron unos segundos y Narcisa frunció el entrecejo '¿_Querido_, no me vas a ayudar? Esta pesada' le preguntó, algo molesta por la actitud poco considerada de su marido.

'Tan solo estaba esperando que me lo pidieras' estiró sus brazos y sin delicadeza tomó aquel cuerpo, al parecer inerte, pero de una hermosura considerable 'La llevaré ante nuestro Señor' hizo un ademán de moverse, pero su esposa lo tomó con fuerza del brazo.

'Adiós' le susurró, depositando un beso sobre los rojizos labios de su esposo, al principio un simple roce, de esos que no cansan, ya que contienen sentimientos, pero luego, como pensando las consecuencias que llevarían esa noche, aquel beso se volvió de pasión, lleno de la esperanza de volverlo a ver.

Si, tenía miedo y no podía dejar de pensar en eso, miedo de ser atrapada, de no ser tan fuerte como su hermana, de encontrase con la muerte en la casa de esa sangre-sucia, a su vez, temía más por su familia ¿Qué iba a pasar si ella fallaba? ¿Qué harían ellos sin su presencia? ¿Podría su hijo mantenerse al margen sin que ella le indicase que es mejor conservarse a raya para sobrevivir? ¿Qué pasaría con ella?

'¿Adiós? ¿Narcisa, a que te refieres?' cuestionó su esposo.

Conocía a su mujer, sabía que algo debía estarle pasando, debía ser algo con relación a la misión de Bellatrix ¿Por qué un Adiós? ¿Por qué una despedida? ¿Qué le podía pasar a su mujer? ¿Acaso algo le ocultaba? ¡Imposible! ¿Quién en su sano juicio pensaría eso? ¡Narcisa era suya! Un tesoro no le oculta nada a su dueño. Una joya siempre permanecía hermosa, inalcanzable para todos, siempre presente, sumisa ante su dueño, amante para su propietario, no ocultaba ningún secreto a quien la protege, a quien le amase. Era imposible que Narcisa le ocultase algo a él.

'Nuestro Señor me ha dado una misión' comunicó su esposa 'Una misión igual que la de mi hermana, debo ir por la sangre-sucia, aquella que es amiga de Potter'

'¿Y si te atrapan? ¿Qué pasará si alguien te descubre?' Narcisa guardó silencio y miró el suelo, por lo menos en aquel lugar había parado de llover '¡Con la sangre-sucia! ¿Cómo es posible? ¡Narcisa! ¡Mil veces mejor sería matarla!'

'No cuestiones las ordenes de nuestro Señor, _querido_' le amenazó, encarándolo.

'Pasas mucho tiempo con Bellatrix' le dijo con reproche.

Su esposa miró el cuerpo inerte que descansaba sobre los brazos de su marido, contemplándolo.

'Pasará mucho tiempo antes de que vuelva a hablar con mi hermana' susurró, posteriormente clavó su mirada sobre la de su esposo, absorbiéndolo con sus ojos grises 'Debo irme, mi misión comenzó cuando terminó la de Bella'

'Iré contigo' Narcisa levantó una ceja, asombrada ¿Eso quería decir que él estaba preocupado por ella? 'Alguien debe traer el cuerpo inerte' se excusó.

Si, estaba preocupado por ella.

'¿Y que harás con la que tienes en tus brazos?' le preguntó sonriente ¡Cuánto deseaba que le dijese que todo lo hacía por ella!

'Iré a dejarla con nuestro Señor e inmediatamente marcharé a la casa de esa sangre-sucia' le robó un corto beso 'Adiós, Cissy' y desapareció.

Una vez más sola, aun en la oscuridad total que invadía su cuerpo, perdiéndola en su manto, dejándola pensativa, valorando todo ¿Valía la pena todo lo que estaba haciendo?

Si, claro que si, no podía pensar esas cosas, realmente su Señor siempre hacía lo correcto, nunca debía cuestionar sus palabras, su voz era la ley y sus actos presagios. Ellos serían los gobernantes tanto del Mundo Mágico como el de los malditos muggles.

Su Marca Tenebrosa, aquella exquisita figura que reposaba sobre su brazo, le comenzó a quemar intensamente, con la desesperación de ser escuchada, aunque sin voz, por su propietaria.

Y claro que Narcisa la sintió.

'Es hora' susurró para si, con varita en mano, susurró el conjuro correspondiente y segundos después estaba en una habitación.

Aquella casa de muggles no estaba protegida.

La alcoba de aquella morada era sencilla, de paredes blancas y púrpuras, con una cama grande pegada a una de estas y un escritorio al otro extremo; repisas de libros e instrumentos de estudios, muy propios de la dueña de aquel lugar.

'Apesta a gato' siseó Narcisa.

'Talvez sea porque tengo uno' contestó una voz a sus espaldas.

Primer error. No haber revisado todo el dormitorio, a sus espaldas se encontraba una puerta, la que llevaba al baño privado de la propietaria.

Ambas mujeres se encontraron, la castaña se encontraba envuelta en una toalla y su cabello completamente mojado, mientras que Narcisa se mantenía oculta por la capucha de su túnica.

'Vistete' le ordenó la mortífaga.

'No creo que sea exactamente lo que pienso hacer' se abalanzó a su escritorio, para tomar su varita, que reposaba ahí, pero la rubia había sido más rápida que ella.

'¡_Expeliarmus_!' se apresuró a conjurar Narcisa, mandando a Hermione contra la pared, dejando que su toalla se zafase y permitiese ver su cuerpo húmedo y desnudo.

Unos pasos en dirección a la puerta, afuera de la habitación, unos susurros.

Narcisa se escondió atrás de la puerta, tomando la varita de la castaña, y ocultándose de la vista de quien sea que fuese a abrir dicha puerta.

'Si te pasas de conversadora, sangre-sucia, mataré a toda tu familia' le amenazó.

La puerta se abrió un poco y el rostro serio de una mujer apareció por el portal.

'Hermione, cariño ¿Qué paso?' preguntó preocupada.

'Nada mamá, tan solo pisé a Crookshanks y me caí, pero estoy bien, descuida' se apresuró a contestar la castaña.

'Esta bien, hija, entonces dejo que te cambies' y se volvió a cerrar la puerta.

Narcisa susurró el mismo conjuro que había usado su hermana para silenciar y proteger la alcoba de la Weasley, a su vez, la habitación de la sangre-sucia sería un excelente lugar, seguro para un seguidor del Señor Tenebroso por dos horas.

'Veamos, sangre-sucia, aclaremos las cosas' le comunicó divertida, mientras se acercaba a Hermione, que aun se mantenía en el suelo, pegada contra la pared 'con estas dos varitas, puedo hacer que mueras o sufras. Tanto una como la otra opción son malas para ti y divertidas para mí. Así que te vas a vestir ahora mismo. N soporto ver tu asqueroso cuerpo' sin esperar un segundo, Hermione se levantó y se puso lo primero que vio. 'Ahora, recuéstate en la cama' asustada, la castaña se sentó el borde se su cama '¡Acuestate!'

Apresurada se recostó, Narcisa se acercó y separó sus brazos y piernas. La mortífaga se ubicó a horcadas sobre ella, con ambas varitas en sus manos. Le sonrió a su victima y lanzó el instrumento mágico de Hermione a un lado, muy lejos del alcance de esta.

'Tiempos difíciles vienen a tu vida, asquerosa sangre-sucia y yo seré la primera en enseñarte lo doloroso que es ser parte del grupo de Potter' clavó su rodilla en la unión de ambas piernas de la castaña y apuntándola con su varita gritó '¡_Amanlo_!' grilletes aparecieron en los tobillos y muñecas de Hermione, de estos salían unas cadenas metálicas que se amarraban a las patas de la cama, con fuerza, estirando su cuerpo; una máscara irregula y con un rustico bozal se encajó en el rostro de la joven, el bozal, ya dentro de su boca, se extendió en el interior de esta y se unió a sus dientes, abriéndolos '¡_Crucio_!'

Hermione comenzó a revolcarse del dolor, mordía con fuerza el bozal e intentaba patalear con fuerza. Podía sentir miles de agujas clavarse en su cuerpo, cuchillos rebanar sus extremidades, un látigo darle con fuerza tanto en pecho como espalda, podía sentir la muerte tocarla, susurrarle lo bien que se podía sentir ya no existir, insinuarle lo bueno de morir, ella deseaba sucumbir, pero no podía, no podía morir, nadie la mataba.

Un fuerte gruñido.

Un alarido de dolor.

La mascara de la mortífaga cayó sobre la castaña.

Un grito ahogado saliendo de los labios de la joven al reconocer a quien la había apricionado.

Sangre corriendo por la mejilla de la mortífaga.

'¡_Avada Kadavra_!' sentenció Narcisa furiosa.

Silencio.

El cuerpo dejó de moverse.

El silencio se apoderó del lugar. Había muerto, no volvería a caminar entre los vivos ¿Cómo el dolor más grande podía nacer de dos palabras tan fáciles de pronunciar?

No eran un insulto.

Eran la muerte.

'Y si intentas hacer algo, mato a tus padres como lo he hecho con tu maldito gato' le dijo furiosa Narcisa 'Lamentablemente sabes quien soy. Esto no era parte del plan. Aunque Bellatrix se presentó frente a esa Weasley' un gritó de desesperación salió de los labios de Hermione, intentando gritar 'La última vez que la vi estaba como inconsciente' susurró con maldad 'Como tu gato'

Crockshanck se encontraba a un lado de Hermione, con las garras de su pata derecha manchadas de sangre del rostro de la rubia.

Intentando salvar a su dueña había muerto con las palabras de Narcisa.

'¿Te a dolido ver lo que le pasó a tu gato? ¿Estas lista para sufrir tú algo similar? ¿Para sentir tanto dolor que rogaras que sea un sueño, una pesadilla?' le atacó la mortífaga, esperando ver algo en la mirada de la castaña, pero esta estaba ida, parecía que su cuerpo había sido abandonado por su alma.

Un estruendo llegó hasta los oídos de la rubia, regresó a ver y se encontró con otro mortífago.

Ambos sonrieron, pero tan solo fue posible observar la hermosa y satisfactoria sonrisa de Narcisa, ya que su nuevo acompañante tenía la mascara aun puesta.

'¿Qué te pasó?' preguntó inmediatamente quien acaba de aparecerse en la habitación, preocupado al ver marcas en el rostro de porcelana de Narcisa.

'Nada del otro mundo. Una herida de guerra, _querido_' le contestó divertida.

'¿Torturandola?' se sentó detrás de ella, abrazando su cintura y dejando que ella recargase su peso sobre su cuerpo '¿Te divierte?'

'Me encanta, a decir verdad' le señaló con la mirada el gato que se encontraba en el suelo y volvió a sonreír 'Y yo que creía que no iba a matar a nadie' dijo divertida.

'Hay mucha diferencia entre un gato y un humano' tomó el mentón de su esposa e hizo que lo mirase 'pero si es que esa cosa te a lastimado, tenías justificada tu defensa, te ha lastimado' pasó su lengua por la herida sangrante y volvió a ver a Hermione '¿No la desamarras y terminamos con esto?'

'Si, mejor, ya estoy cansada de ver su cara' volvió a apuntarla con la varita '¡_Finirate_!' y todos los instrumentos que habían estado torturando a la castaña se retiraron y la dejaron libre.

Narcisa y Lucius se quitaron de la cama, para poder mirar a su victima, disfrutar su dolor, comenzar a reír al verla llorar.

Nada.

No había pasado nada.

'¡Maldita sea! ¡Esta como muerta! ¡Si tan solo use un _Crucio_!' gritó desesperada la mujer.

'Tranquila, es que las sangre-sucias son débiles, inservibles; serénate' le calmó su esposo, volviéndola a abrazar, a estrecharla contra su cuerpo, haciéndola sentir su cálido cuerpo, ella aun se mantenía húmeda por la lluvia que acaba de estallar, pero aun así pudo disfrutar del aroma de su hombre, de la sensación que despedía.

Narcisa se volvió a abalanzar sobre Hermione, comenzando a golpearla con fuerza, pateándola, Lucius tan solo la miraba, disfrutando poder observar a su mujer fuera de sí.

'Narcisa, ya, déjala, no puede terminar toda herida, no nos va a servir si encuentran su cuerpo así' le aconsejó su esposo, ella se detuvo y lo miró, asintiendo, pero se mantuvo sobre ella.

'Maldita sangre-sucia, vas a sufrir como nunca, nadie te va a poder ayudar, nadie sabrá lo que te sucede, desconfiarán de tu ser, estarás marcada de por vida, pedirás clemencia, serás la escoria, un ser odiado' le escupió divertida

'Al grano, Cissy' suplicó su esposo, esta volvió a asentir y apuntó a la castaña con su varita.

Narcisa comenzó a dejar que su varita hiciese runas alrededor del cuerpo de Hermione y recitó el mismo conjuro que su hermana había usado horas antes con la pelirroja. Una serpiente comenzó a salir de su varita, moviéndose de un lado al otro, divirtiéndose, al parecer, con su nueva presa, su cuerpo comenzó a ascender por la pierna de la castaña y a su vez se enredaba en esta, en sus caderas, cintura, apretando los senos de esta, rodeándola por el cuello y ocultando sus ojos miel atrás de su cuerpo.

La serpiente la apretaba con fuerza, parecía que la quería matar, quitarle la poca vida que le quedaba a Hermione.

De un movimiento súbito la serpiente, que aun mantenía su cola atrapada en la punta de la varita de Narcisa, se regresó a su dueña, con sus colmillos de fuera y con el veneno mágico saliendo de estos.

Un grito desesperado.

Un dolo inalcanzable. Ni un _Crucio_ hubiese sido tan doloroso. Ni un dementor tan tétrico.

Narcisa cayó sobre el cuerpo de Hermione, en un abrazó que si ambas estuviesen despiertas lo repelerían, pero no había sido así, era imposible, ya que sus cuerpos parecían sin vida. El rostro de la castaña reposaba sobre el pecho de la mujer, mejor dicho, los senos de Narcisa descansaban impávidos sobre el rostro canela de Hermione.

'Me encantaría tomarles una foto' se burló Lucius, quitando a su esposa y dejándola a un lado de la castaña 'Maldita sangre-sucia' susurró, acariciando el rostro de Hermione 'a decir verdad muy hermosa' fue bajando su mano, pasando por su cuello y deteniéndose en aquellos montes virginales, tocándolos sobre la tela 'de calida piel' continuó su lujurioso recorrido hasta las caderas y siguió bajando, toco sus piernas y se alejó 'lamentablemente una sangre-sucia al fin y al cabo'

Aquel cabello desordenado llegaba hasta los hombros de la joven, tapando su rostro, haciendo verla más angelical, más pura.

El mortífago contempló ambos cuerpos, jóvenes, con vida, de piel blanca, de elegancia sencilla, cabellos claros, labios carnosos, piernas largas, ambas tan deseables.

Ahora entendía porque su Señor no permitía que fuesen varones solos a estas misiones, las tentaciones eran grandes.

Su marca comenzó a arder con fuerza y comprendió que era momento de regresar, tomó en brazos a uno de los cuerpos inertes y refugiándola con su túnica, salió por la ventana, lanzándose al vacío, pero antes de tocar el suelo, usó un conjuro para aparecerse en un lugar, por así llamarlo, seguro.

Una habitación completamente oscura, tan solo un sillón rojo oscuro frente a una chimenea y el Señor Tenebroso, adoptando su superioridad, con una copa de brandy en su mano derecha, pero no exactamente su contenido era un líquido alcohólico.

'Veo que esta noche has servido de carga-bultos' se burló el Lord 'Te ves gracioso, es la segunda vez que traes a una mujer en brazos'

'Es mi deber, si nuestras mortífagas se arriesgan, por lo menos puedo traerlas' le dijo dirigiendo una mirada al cuerpo femenino que se encontraba entre sus brazos.

'Puedes retirarte' ordenó Voldemort, mientras se levantaba y dirigía su mirada a una cama que había permanecido en las tinieblas, ahí estaba la otra mujer, de piel pálida 'Dejala junto a la otra'

'Señor…' intentó decir Lucius, abrazando más a la fémina que se encontraba protegida en sus brazos.

'¿Le has tomado cariño?' preguntó interesado 'Esta bien Lucius, a ella no le haré nada por ahora, pero mi más confiable tesoro es solo mío' le dijo mirando a la mujer aun inconsciente del lecho 'Deja a tu _amada_ al lado izquierdo de la cama' le ordenó.

'¿Al izquierdo?' preguntó extrañado Lucius, mientras se dirigía ha aquella cama en penumbras.

Ahí estaba la otra mujer que había traído en brazos, con esa piel blanca, como la misma nieve, de un cabello largo y lacio, que caía sobre su rostro y pecho, su respiración pausada, parecía la sensualidad en cuerpo de mujer.

'A la derecha siempre va lo más confiable' le comunicó el Lord, también acercándose al lugar y tocando a la mujer de cabellera larga 'Ella es mi mano derecha, mi ser de confianza, nunca he dudado de su actitud, de su veneno, de su ponzoña y deseos'

Lucius dejó a la fémina en el borde izquierdo, parecía estar dormida, se alejó unos pasos, sin despegar su mirada de ambas mujeres.

Como por acto reflejo ambas se giraron al centro del colchón y encontrándose, abrazándose al instante y estrujando sus cuerpos entre ellas.

Lucius dejó escapar un suspiro de completo deleite, era una imagen exquisita, deseosa, excitante.

'Algo delicioso ante la mirada' susurró divertido el Señor Tenebroso.

'Si usted lo dice, mi señor. Yo me retiro' pero sus pies no se movieron de aquel lugar, no podía dejar de mirar a la mujer que había estado entre sus brazos segundos antes.

'Estoy de buen humor Lucius, te permito despedirte de ella, pero no toques a la otra o te mato' le advirtió.

El mortífago asintió y se acercó a la cama, ambas se veían perfectas, abrazadas, con las piernas entre lazadas y algo flexionadas, ambas abrazándose de la misma forma, con una mano en la cintura de la otra y su segunda mano en los cabellos de su compañera, sus pechos chocando entre ellos y sus rostros muy cerca uno del otro, se podía suponer que sus respiraciones rozaban el rostro de la otra. Parecía que ambas se protegían, cuidándose. De la misma manera en que lo hacen dos hermanas.

Lucius se inclinó sobre la mujer que le había extasiado más, la que se había desmayado no hace mucho tiempo, movió su rostro para poder besarla, tan solo un poco, le deleitaba ese estrecho abrazo que tenían ambas, sus labios capturaron los de la mujer, tan carnosos, tan deseosos, tan exquisitos, entre abiertos, perfectos para intensificar aquel detalle, podía sentir la respiración de la primera fémina en su rostro, a ella no la había movido y por ende seguí ceñida al cuerpo de la dueña de tan deliciosos labios, continuó besándola, dejando pasar su lengua por su boca, tocando cada parte, sintió que la mano de la primera se posaba sobre su pierna, deslizándose sensualmente, a su vez la mano de su Señor lo tomó por el hombro y lo alejó con fuerza, estaba molesto.

'Ella no puede tocar a nadie' ordenó 'dos mujeres son mías, dos son exclusivas para mí, ambas atadas a otros, pero tan solo ellos pueden tocarlas. Ellas son mías'

'Disculpe, Señor, me retiro' hizo una reverencia y salió de ahí, con paso apresurado.

El Lord se acercó a la cama, donde aun se encontraban ambas mujeres y se sentó en el borde, sin dejar de mirarlas.

'Tú eres mía, aunque estés atada a un hombre' dijo mirando a la mujer de cabellos lacios y largos 'tu, ahora hermana, se encuentra desmayada en aquella casa de esos Sangre Pura, esos Traidores, sé que no te agrada la idea de compartir nada, peor aun lo nuestro' dijo con lujuria, ahora tocando sus piernas y subiendo lentamente 'sé que quisieras que fuéramos solo los dos, que no te agrada que te diga que ella será como tu hermana, pero tu _hermana_ también es mía' miró a la segunda fémina y le sonrió 'prometí a Lucius no tocarte, pero no dije por cuanto tiempo' comunicó divertido.

Ahora comenzaba la diversión, la verdadera diversión.

Continuará…

N/A: Bueno, este fic cumple un reto que me propusieron ¡Ya ven! Puedo escribir tanto para el gusto de mujeres como de hombres ¿Quién dijo que no, ah? ¡Ja! ¡Pardiez!... ¿Se dieron cuenta? Si, señoras y señores, me estoy preparando para escribir un yuri (relación mujer-mujer), es que me retaron a hacer uno, pero descuiden, este fic será de relaciones hombre-mujer. Tan solo he puesto aquí un poco de _sensualidad_, y siempre, lo más delicado para ese trabajo es el cuerpo femenino, así que elegí a ambas mujeres ¿Les ha gustado la personalidad de Narcisa? Bueno, Bellatrix es mi personaje favorito, si, dense cuenta que tienen una autora loca, no les prometo nada, pero pienso hacer otros fic's en donde salga una relación Bellatrix-Ron y Lucius-Hermione, después un Bella-Sirius y un Ron-Ginny. Si, señoras y señores, estoy loca de atar, no se que me pasa, la verdad no me gustan las relaciones entre mujeres o hombres, pero si las mujer-hombre, y al parecer no importa entre quienes sean, además el Incesto es un tema algo peligroso que quiero tocar, así que ahí tienen estoy loca.

Les aseguro que prefiero mil veces un Harry-Ginny, un Hermione-Ron, un Bellatrix-Rodolphus, pero hay que probar de todo, Rowling demuestra que son heterosexuales, así que se puede jugar con las parejas, pero bueno, tan solo he escrito esto para saber si entre ustedes hay alguien que se atreva a leer mis posibles próximos fic's.

En este capítulo he escrito lo que hace Narcisa, su misión y como su esposo la ayuda, es que creo que entre ellos si hay amor, a decir verdad, así que aunque no lo demuestren se preocupan uno por el otro. Además hay de todo tipo de cosas, como por ejemplo y espero que me contesten esto:

¿Quiénes son las mujeres que están en la cama que Lord Voldemort preparó?

¿Quién era la chica a la que besó Lucius?

¿De que se trata aquel conjuro que hacen Bellatrix y Narcisa con sus victimas?

¿Por qué deben ir mortífagas a estas misiones? ¿Qué tiene de malo que lo haga un hombre?

¿Acaso Voldemort ama a Ginny o tan solo la desea?

¿Qué creen que harán Ginny y Hermione en Howgarts después de estos encuentros con las mortífagas?

¿Cómo reaccionarán Harry y Ron?

A ver, a ver, díganme ustedes, porque esta será una historia con todo un poco. Dolor, masoquismo, amor, deseo, engaño, pasión, relaciones inesperadas, algo de incesto (no mucho, casi nada y se darán cuenta que a la final ni es eso), temor a lo nuevo.

¿Están listos? Porque aun están a tiempo de abandonar el fic si es que no es lo que deseaban, yo escribo para divertirme y ver si a alguien le gusta este tipo de historias.

Nos leemos, claro, si lo desean.

La historia empieza ¿Están listos?

C.V.


	3. Después de un Ataque

Pasión Oscura.

Capítulo III  
Después de un ataque de mortífagas.

Abrió lentamente los ojos, aquel techo no era el que conocía, había demasiada luz, a ella le gustaba la oscuridad para dormir, no soportaba tanta iluminación, en especial esos cuartos completamente blancos, podía escuchar algo, como una máquina, miró a la dirección de aquel ruido y se encontró con un _control de vida_, aquella cosa, de forma esférica y negra, decía todas las heridas que tenía, tanto internas como externas; como iba su pulso, la sangre, en resumen, era una esfera que le decía, recetaba y protegía la vida.

Detalló más en el _control de vida_ que tenía a un lado de ella, al parecer todos sus órganos principales estaban bien, su piel se encontraba intacta, pero había residuos de un maleficio extraño, bueno, ella estuvo presente esa noche ¿Cómo no iba a saberlo? continuó con su reexaminación, al parecer los sanadores no sabían de que se trataba ese conjuro, ni mucho menos sus efectos, pero a la vez se sentía mal, mareada, sabía que muy pronto alguien entraría al lugar y preguntarían como se sentía, y ella, como buena actriz, conociendo exactamente lo que debía decir, sonreiría y diría un _Me siento de maravilla, no fue nada, se los juro_, y así calmaría a todos. Por último, como palabras ceremoniales, en el _control de vida_ se encontraba su nombre, _Ginevra Weasley_, debía admitirlo, era un nombre que no le gustaba mucho, prefería mil veces Ginny.

'Las paredes tienen oídos' escuchó una voz no muy lejos de ella, regresó a ver y se encontró con el cuerpo de Hermione, sonriéndole, pero estaba completamente adolorida.

'¡Por Merlín! ¿Qué ha pasado contigo?' preguntó admirada la pelirroja ¿Cómo pudo terminar así la castaña? Ella no tenía ninguna señal.

'Nada, esa mortífaga me hizo más daño de lo que esperaban, pero no la culpo, siendo una sangre-sucia, era como tentar al hambriento. Algo imposible que reaccionara sin medir consecuencias. La mujer de Malfoy me atacó sin varita, no recuerdo mucho, tan solo un _Crucio _y nada más, cuando desperté ya me encontraba toda adolorida, pero me tranquilicé al saber que ya estaba aquí, así que no se mucho ¿Tú sabes quien te atacó?'

'La mismísima Bellatrix Lenstrange o según ella tan solo Bellatrix Black ¡Que honor! La mano derecha de Lord Voldemort me hizo no-se-que-cosa' dijo con ironía Ginny.

'Las paredes escuchan, Ginevra, además, muy pronto vendrán a ver si ya has despertado. Hace una hora dieron una ronda, me hice la dormida, para que no me pregunten tonterías'

'Es decir: Quieres que sea YO la que conteste las preguntas tontas ¿Verdad?' inquietó la pelirroja, mientras pasaba su mano por su cabellera lacia.

'Exacto, que bien me conoces' le dijo divertida.

Unos golpes en la puerta, ellas se miraron entre sí, Hermione tenía razón, ya había gente intentando entrar a su habitación en el Hospital de San Mungo, por un momento ambas intentaron aparentar estar dormidas, como si estuviesen sincronizadas cerraron los ojos con fuerza y apretaron las manos en la colcha.

'¡Esto si que es divertido! ¿Me están evitando?' con lentitud ambas abrieron los ojos, tal había sido la fuerza que usaron para cerrar sus párpados que veían algo borroso, así que se sentaron, ambas, a la vez 'Parecen hermanas' se burló el recién llegado.

Una cabellera pelirroja, de esas desordenadas y ligeramente largas (hasta sobre las orejas), pero que lucían bien, fue lo primero que pudo distinguir Ginny, eso quería decir que, por conclusión, era uno de sus hermanos. Una mirada azulada se encontraba entre los cabellos, brillante, las miraba fijamente, un rostro lleno de pecas, un cuerpo delgado, pero bien formado, un chico muy alto y jovial.

'¡Ron!' exclamó con alegría Ginny '¡Justo a quien deseaba ver!' este le devolvió la sonrisa, pero se paró entre las dos camas, después de todo, era muy complicado decidir entre abrazar primero a su hermana o a aquella dulce castaña.

'¿No nos vas a saludar?' preguntó juguetonamente Hermione, estirando los brazos, para el asombro del pelirrojo, quien no se movió, pero si abrió desmesuradamente los ojos 'Es de mala educación hacer esperar a una dama, Weasley'

Este sonrió, aun sonrojado y la abrazó con delicadeza, pero esta lo estrujó con fuerza, como si fuese el momento más importante en su vida, lentamente, más por estar perdiendo la respiración, Ron se alejó y se desordenó el cabello, estaba nervioso y obviamente tenía sus razones muy claras.

'¿Y yo?' retomó su mirada a su hermana, quien tenía un pequeño puchero en sus labios.

La pelirroja ya se encontraba estirando sus brazos y cerrando sus manos, como si desease tomarlo entre sus dedos, ambos rieron y Ron se inclinó sobre Ginny, abrazándola por la cintura y hundiendo su rostro en la cabellera de su hermana menor. Esta se estremeció al principio, pero rodeó el cuello del joven con sus brazos, haciendo que él hundiese más su rostro en su cuello, dejando que su respiración se perdiese en su piel.

'Te extrañe mucho, Ron' le susurró al oído.

'Pero ya estás bien, estás a salvo' la siguió abrazando y ella se fue recostando, se sentía mareada, pero su hermano no la soltaba 'No dejaré que nada te pase'

'¿Te quedarás para siempre junto a mí?' preguntó interesada, mientras pegaba sus labios al oído de su hermano, haciendo que este sintiese un ligero cosquilleo entrar por su oreja, la respiración de su hermana no le dejaba escuchar bien.

'Siempre, aunque no este presente en el exacto momento en que me necesites, búscame, ahí estaré' proclamó.

'Prefiero que siempre estés tanto física como mentalmente conmigo'

La puerta se volvió a abrir, pero la pelirroja no podía ver de quien se trataba, aun estrechaba a Ron con fuerza, era su hermano, lo quería demasiado, era al hermano que más quería, él superaba ese cariño que ella sentía por Bill con mucha ventaja, no parecía un cariño de hermanos… No, eso era un amor de hermanos, algo imposible de describir.

'¿Por qué no traigo una cámara de fotos cuando la necesito?' Ron se alejó de ella, ahora podía ver a quien acaba de llegar.

El rostro de Ginny se iluminó, sonrió unos segundo como una tonta, se veía más apuesto de lo que podía recordar, siempre había tenido ese parentesco extraño con Tom…

No, eso estaba mal, no podía pensar en ese ser… no en ese pasado.

Harry aun le sonreía, su cabellera indomable estaba justo sobre su frente y gracias a esos lentes que llevaba, podía apreciar más su mirada esmeralda, aun, tras esa selva de cabellera, ella podía encontrar un poco de esa señal en forma de rayo que se encontraba oculta, pero no insignificante.

'También te esperaba a ti, señor Potter ¿Acaso los hombres de mi vida se han puesto en mi contra? ¿Acaso debo pedir yo el abrazo que tanto merezco?' preguntó Ginny, haciendo que el moreno se sonrojase y le dedicase su sonrisa más tierna '¡Venga! Que aun estoy esperando' él asintió y la abrazó con fuerza, podía sentir los labios húmedos de este sobre su cuello, besándola, ocultando el acto entre su cabello, para que nadie, tan solo ellos mismos, supiesen su secreto más íntimo 'Eres muy importante, Harry' le susurró.

'Y tú lo eres para mí, Ginny' se alejó de ella y fue a abrazar a Hermione, la cual también lo recibió con gran cariño, al separarse, la pelirroja indicó con la mirada a Ron que se sentase en su cama, mientras que Harry lo hacía en la de la castaña.

La puerta estaba cerrada, nadie podía escuchar su conversación.

'Muy bien. Ahora que todo esta claro ¿Qué pasó con ustedes? Ambas, desmayadas en sus dormitorios, con una hora de diferencia entre cada encuentro, con señales de conjuros similares y para rematar el cuento, ambas fueron atacadas por el mismo conjuro. Al principio los _Controladores de vida_ no las identificaron' les comunicó Ron, preocupado.

'Ambas máquinas indicaban que no había registro de ustedes. Al parecer su ADN no era el mismo, mucho menos existían en el mundo ¿Qué pasó? Tuvieron que ingresar sus datos manualmente, ya que ambas máquinas se negaban a aceptar la orden de que ustedes eran Hermione Granger y Ginevra Weasley' terminó Harry, clavando su mirada sobre ambas.

'Pues… A decir verdad, ambas nos encontramos muy bien' comunicó Ginny sonriendo.

'Si, tan solo me siento algo adolorida, pero las pociones que me han dado me han hecho muy bien' continuó Hermione.

'¿Pero que pasó con ustedes? ¿Quiénes las atacaron?' insistió Ron.

'Mortífagas' dijeron a la vez las jóvenes.

'¿Y que pasó?' preguntó el moreno.

'Al parecer tomaron las mismas indicaciones' comunicó Ginny, con una mirada curiosa.

'¡Sin contar que mi mortífaga me agredió físicamente!' gritó Hermione, mas parecía divertida que molesta.

'Bueno, eso no es lo importante' dijo la pelirroja 'Al parecer tanto Bellatrix Lenstrange como Narcisa Malfoy…'

'¿Quiénes?' preguntaron Ron y Harry admirados.

'Si, lo que oyeron' acentuó Hermione 'Malfoy me atacó a mí'

'Bueno, tanto una como la otra, hicieron un conjuro de _escudo total_'

'Traducción al español' suplicó el pelirrojo.

'La habitación quedaba fuera del mapa, es decir: quienes estaban adentro desaparecían de cualquier censor o radar, es como si no existieran' comunicó Hermione.

'Gracias, _Enciclopedia con patas'_ dijo Ginny, la cual, al ver como se molestaba la castaña, se sentaba detrás de Ron, arrodillada sobre la cama y mirando sobre el hombro de su hermano 'Alguien átela, esta loca ¡A de querer matarme! ¡Siempre lo ha deseado!' y luego, con picardía movió sus labios, sin emitir sonido, pero dejando leer en sus labios, muy claramente _en-vi-dio-sa_.

'Niña consentida' susurró Hermione y se cruzó de brazos.

'Bueno' volvió a sonreír la pelirroja, pasó sus brazos por el cuello de Ron y apoyó su cabeza sobre la de él 'La cosa es que aprovecharon ese conjuro para echarnos algún maleficio o lo que sea que nos hayan arrojado'

'En conclusión: las atacaron' finalizó el pelirrojo.

'Pero ¿Por qué?' insistió Harry.

'No lo sabemos aun muy bien' dijo Hermione.

'¿No les dijeron nada antes de atacarlas?' preguntó Ron, quien había regresado a ver a su hermana y la examinaba.

'No' mintieron ambas a la vez.

'Que extraño' susurraron ambos jóvenes, sin darse cuenta del engaño del que eran partícipes.

La puerta se abrió, un hombre y una mujer entraron. El hombre era joven, de mirada azul marina, se veía muy tierno, no debía pasar de los 25 años, su cabello era tan desordenado como el de Ron, pero de cabellera castaña, tenía una sonrisa humilde y dulce, su piel canela se dejaba ver gracias a su camisa sin mangas celeste y sus pantalones negros, tenía brazos fuertes y la camisa se ceñía a su cuerpo. La mujer, posiblemente de la misma edad que el hombre, tenía una cabellera negra y lacia, llegándole sobre los hombros y con un pechón grueso, pero corto, a la altura de su oreja, cayendo sobre su rostro y tapando uno de sus ojos negros y al parecer sin vida; vestía una falda corta negra y una camisa manga corta del mismo color.

'Buenos días ¿Señorita Weasley? ¿Señorita Granger?' preguntó el joven, ellas asintieron 'Mi nombre es Robert Shelter y ella es Caterine Viper; somos representantes de el _CIAM_' comunicó.

'El _CIAM_, es el Centro de Investigación de Actividad Mortífaga. Ustedes sufrieron un ataque de sirvientes del Señor Tenebroso' continuó la mujer 'como deben saber con exactitud, estos ataques habían parado desde hace casi cinco meses'

'¿Y desean que les comentemos que pasó?' preguntó Hermione, algo divertida por la atención.

'Exacto' comunicó el hombre.

'Muy bien. Lamento comunicarles' comenzó Ginny 'que ya hablamos de eso entre nosotras y ambas no recordamos nada desde la parte en que nos enteramos de quienes eran nuestras atacantes'

'Es decir que ellas les borraron la mente' apuntó la mujer.

'Al parecer' optó por decir la castaña.

'¿Y tan solo dejaron que recordaran sus identidades?' continuó el hombre.

'No es difícil de suponer. El Señor Tenebroso a pasado mucho tiempo tranquilo, es normal que quiera llamar la atención del Mundo Mágico de esa forma, dando a saber la identidad de su mano derecha, la señora Lenstrange y a su vez gritando al mundo que familias enteras se involucran con él, como los Malfoy' Ginny sonrió 'Creo que están enterados todo lo realizado por Lucius Malfoy y su, ahora _pasivo,_ hijo, Draco Malfoy ¡Por favor, estamos en época navideña! ¡Hace tres días que fue Navidad! ¡La época de completa confianza es esta!'

Hermione bufó molesta.

'No creo que debas sacar conjeturas, Ginny, Draco Malfoy fue absuelto por completo de los cargos. No mató a Dumbledore. No mató a nadie. No llegó a hacer nada. Él fue secuestrado una temporada por Severus Snape. Cuando fue encontrado Malfoy había sido castigado por el Señor Oscuro con series interminables de _Crucio_'s. Prometió no volver a ese lado. Además, es aun menor de edad' declaró la castaña.

Todos la miraban asombrados.

'Hermione, al parecer te sabes todo de Malfoy' se burló Ginny 'pero tú mismo lo dijiste él no _llegó_ a hacer nada. Además lo de _secuestrado_ por Snape nadie lo creé. Y lo de los _Crucio_'s ¡Por favor! Llegó sano y salvo'

'¡Si recibió un castigo del Señor Tenebroso!' gritó molesta Hermione.

'Claro, pero no es para tanto. Además, tienes razón en una cosa' le dijo sonriente 'traicionó a los mortífagos'

'Bueno ¡Ya!' ambas regresaron a ver a Harry, quien las observaba, al igual que Ron, asombrados '¿Pueden parar de pelear por Malfoy?'

'Harry tiene razón, Hermione, Malfoy es nuestro enemigo, no debemos defenderlo' dijo Ginny.

'Perdón si interrumpimos' todos regresaron a ver a la pareja de adultos que aun estaba en la habitación, se habían olvidado de ellos 'pero si les interesa, en su tan importante tema' continuó la mujer 'La tutela del joven Malfoy fue entregada a una familia muy cercana a los Black'

'¿A quienes?' preguntó de inmediato Hermione, sonrojándose al ver como Ron la miraba algo molesto ¿Acaso esos eran celos?

'A la familia Viper, mejor dicho: Yo soy la tutora del joven Malfoy' se dio media vuelta y salió del lugar.

'Disculpen' se excusó el hombre, a su vez se acercó a Ginny y le entregó una tarjeta, al igual que a Hermione, antes de salir les dijo 'Si necesitan ayuda con lo que pasó con las mortífagas o recuerdan algo, tan solo den un golpe con su varita sobre la tarjeta que les acabo de entregar y digan _CIAM_, la ayuda ira en seguida al lugar en donde se encuentren' les sonrió a ambas 'Ahora descansen, mañana les darán de alta, pero tan solo si reposan' les guiñó un ojo y también salió.

Tuvo que correr para alcanzar a su compañera, que iba con paso seguro por el corredor, echando, cada tanto, su pequeño mechón hacia atrás, pero este se rehusaba en dejar el rostro de su dueña a la vista de todos, así que regresaba una vez más sobre su ojo derecho.

'¡Cat!' la aludida regresó a ver, pero no se detuvo, Robert tuvo que correr para llegar hasta su altura '¿Qué pasó ahí dentro?' preguntó interesado.

'No lo sé, me molesté mucho y aun no lo comprendo bien.' se limitó a decirle.

En ese momento una música, como sinfonía triste, rodeó a ambos, la mujer rebuscó en su cartera y sacó un pequeño celular, aplastó un botón y se lo ubicó junto a su oído.

'¿Alo?... Si, la misma… ¿Dónde está?... ¿Me lo pueden enviar?... Estoy en San Mungo… Visitaba a las victimas del ataque de las mortífagas… Luego enviaré un informe, señor… ¿Dónde esta él?... Muy bien… En el piso de abajo hay una chimenea… Si, envíenlo en cinco minutos exactos… Ahí estaré… Muchas gracias… Si señor… Hasta entonces' colgó el teléfono y comenzó a caminar más rápido, Robert tuvo que casi trotar junto a ella para alcanzarla, al llegar a unas gradas, la curiosidad del hombre le ganó y no pudo evitar preguntar.

'¿Quién era?'

'Nuestro jefe de el _CIAM_, me informó que Draco ya esta ahí. En cuatro minutos y medio se aparecerá en la chimenea que esta en el primer piso ¡Apresúrate!' y con desesperación comenzó a bajar los escalones de dos en dos.

'Tranquila, no se va a perder' intentó calmarla, pero ella no hizo caso, en poco tiempo, llegaron a la primer a planta '¿Qué te pasa?'

'No quiero que aparezca alguien y se lo lleve ¡Los hijos de mortífagos están en constante peligro si rehúsan seguir el camino de sus padres!' casi corriendo, la pareja llegó frente a una gran chimenea, Caterine se inclinó un poco y ubicó su manos sobre sus rodillas flexionadas, respirando por la boca 'Tres… dos… uno' y en ese momento, entre una nube de ceniza, apareció un joven.

Estaba sucio, pero su cabello platinado caía organizadamente sobre su frente, una mirada gris y fría apareció fija en la pareja, con una galantería típica de los Malfoy, pero con conducta elegante y majestuosa, revelando su sangre Black.

El rubio ubicó su mirada en la pelinegra y sonrió, era muy hermosa.

'¿Draco Malfoy?' preguntó de inmediato la mujer, como buen caballero, Draco se sacudió el hollín y tomó la mano de la mujer, se inclinó elegantemente.

'El mismo' y besó su mano, para luego pararse erguido, pero en ese momento reparó en el hombre que estaba junto a ella, de aspecto jovial, con una sonrisa algo estúpida, parecida a la de los Weasley, retomó su mirada a la mujer, ella tenía un porte elegante, se parecía a su tía Bellatrix, pero a la vez daba un aura de dulzura carente en la mortífaga. Draco miró a la pareja ¿Acaso ellos…?

'¿Ustedes son quienes me van a cuidar?' preguntó con un dejo de decepción.

'¡Oye!' dijo Caterine separándose de Robert 'Tan solo yo ¿Cómo crees que esa cosa puede cuidar de un joven? Ni siquiera sabe cuidarse a él mismo'

'Caterine' dijo molesto el aludido.

Ella no lo miró y retomó su atención a Draco.

'Caterine Viper, tu única tutora' comunicó mientras le tendía la mano, el rubio la miró un momento extrañado, pero a la final la estrecho 'Tus cosas ya están en mi casa. No es tan grande como la mansión Malfoy, pero es lo suficiente como para tres más como tú'

'¿Tú fuiste amiga de mi madre cuando eran pequeñas, no es verdad?' preguntó Draco, después de mirarla intensamente, tenía la sospecha de haber visto una fotografía de su madre y una niña pequeña de cabellos negros en algún lado de su casa.

'No, esa fue mi hermana gemela, Sarah Dux y más que amigas, tú madre cuidaba a mi hermana' pasó su mano por la mejilla del joven 'A mí me cuidaba Andrómeda'

'Ahora comprendo como tú terminaste teniendo mi tutela' susurró para sí.

'Pues bien' Caterine volvió a pararse erguida y sonrió con superioridad 'Mejor es enseñarte tu casa' miró a Robert 'Llevalo, yo debo atender los trámites finales de Draco y su herencia'

'¡Pero mis padres no están muertos! ¿Cómo pueden hablar de herencia?' preguntó el joven, sin dejar que Robert lo guiase a la salida.

'Cuando eres desterrado por el Mundo Mágico, es como si estuvieses muerto, tus cosas pasan a tus familiares, con la actitud de tus padres, ante todos eres huérfano' le comunicó la pelinegra, neutralmente.

'… Entiendo' susurró bajo y dejó que Robert lo llevase fuera del hospital.

Caterine miró su reloj.

'A esta hora las afectadas por el ataque deben estar solas y durmiendo en su habitación. Que Merlín las ampare' y con esto, como últimas palabras, desapareció.

Esa habitación le daba escalofríos, no soportaba aquel silencio, bueno, era preferible a los gritos desesperados de las personas que solían estar ahí y que a veces, no regresaban.

Suspiró asustado, llevaba en brazos a una hermosa mujer, se podría decir así, ya que se veía algo sucia y su estado de inconciencia no era lo suficiente calmante, ya que tenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza y se agarraba a su túnica.

Bien, respira se decía el hombre, de cabellos negros y mirada azulada Esto es un trabajo más, nada más se repetía constantemente, mientras entraba en aquel lugar tan tétrico ¡Pero no ella! ¿Por qué no lo hace Lucius? ¿Por qué yo? dejó a la mujer en el suelo, con dificultad, ya que ella no deseaba soltarlo y conjuró unos grilletes pegados a una cadena, que colgaba en la pared ¡Hasta Rodolphus lo haría mejor! se inclinó sobre la mujer, acariciando inconscientemente su cabello largo y tomándola por las muñecas, su cabeza cayó grotescamente hacia delante, parecía estar muerta, pero gracias a Merlín que no era así.

Abrió los grilletes e introdujo las muñecas de piel blanca. Primero la derecha y luego la izquierda, con cuidado, le recordaba tanto a su esposa, no podía evitar encontrar el parentesco con su piel, su lacia cabellera, su rostro, su esposa había tenido una hermosura similar en sus años mozos, ahora, bueno, aun mantenía ese recuerdo presente de ella.

Apartó su mirada de la joven, cerró los ojos con fuerza, para luego volverlos a abrir, debía terminar su trabajo, soltó la cintura de la mujer, dejando que su cuerpo se suspendiese, ya que sus pies no tocaban el suelo y la cabeza volvió a inclinarse hacia adelante. Que imagen tan tétrica. Se arrodilló y abrió las piernas de la joven, las separó lo suficiente y convocó dos cuerdas, ambas se amarraron en los tobillos de la mujer y subieron a los codos. La cuerda de la derecha amarrada al brazo derecho. La cuerda del tobillo izquierdo atado con fuerza y rigidez al brazo izquierdo. Todo salía bien. Volvió a convocar unos grilletes, estos se ajustaron en las rodillas respectivas y las ajustaron, para que no flexionara las piernas cuando sintiese dolor. Las cadenas eran cortas, haciendo que las rodillas estuviesen casi pegadas a la pared. De brazos y piernas separadas, cabeza colgando hacia delante, rodillas pegadas a la pared, el aroma a dolor en el ambiente.

'Lo lamento' susurró.

'¿Qué lamentas Arand?' una voz que hacía que sus miedos crecieran se dirigió a él, inmediatamente regresó a ver y se inclinó.

'Nada señor' se apresuró a decir.

'¡La verdad, Arand!' exigió.

'Tan solo recordaba a mi esposa, señor' le contestó cohibido 'Esta joven me recuerda a ella'

'¿Hace cuanto años murió?' preguntó el hombre.

'Ya van a ser tres años, señor' contestó inmediatamente.

'¿Y ella te recuerda a tu esposa? ¡Que divertido!' y se rió con desfachatez.

Arand cerró los ojos, no podía soportar toda esa burla ¡Era por eso que le había pedido a él hacer ese trabajo! ¡Para atormentarlo!

'No la desvistas, yo lo haré' le ordenó '¡Y trae a la otra!' sonrió con malicia 'A ella si puedes desvestirla'

'Lo que ordene, mi señor' pasó junto a su Señor y salió del lugar.

Recorrió los pasillos con la mirada baja, subió y bajo escaleras, recorrió los pasillos. El segundo a la derecha, el tercero a la izquierda, el primero a la misma dirección. Llegó a una puerta y la abrió lentamente. Ahí estaba la otra mujer, se acercó a la cama y comenzó a desvestirla, sin mirarla, cuando ya no quedó prenda alguna, se sacó su túnica y se la puso a ella, la tomó en brazos y regresó a la habitación de torturas, el lugar donde pasaba su Señor la mayoría del tiempo.

Miró el lugar, la mujer de cabellos lacios ya se encontraba completamente desnuda, volvió a conjurar los grilletes, los extremos de las cadenas salieron volando al techo, largas, dejando sobre él ambos grilletes. Desnudó a la joven, tan solo quitándole la túnica, y la dejó colgando, con sus muñecas atrapadas en los grilletes, volvió a hacer otro conjuro y esta vez una cuerda larga amarró desde los tobillos, hasta has rodillas de la mujer, uniéndolas. El rostro de la joven se inclinó hacia atrás.

Arand hizo un movimiento con su varita y un collar cubrió el cuello de la mujer y un cinturón ajustado en la cintura de esta, una cadena gruesa unía a ambas cosas.

La joven tenía los brazos verticalmente, colgando en la mitad de la habitación, sus piernas, desde sus tobillos hasta las rodillas, amarradas y por último, un collar y un cinturón se unían por otra cadena.

'Muy bien hecho' Arand regresó a ver, ahí estaba, en sombras, su Señor 'Retírate'

'Si mi Señor' hizo una inclinación y se propuso retirarse, pero al llegar al lumbral de la puerta, oyó la voz del Señor Tenebroso.

'¡Parkinson! Ve a hacer tu trabajo. Recuerda: que sepan que fuiste tú' le advirtió.

'Como ordene, mi señor' tan solo esperaba que su hija fuese a terminar en buenas manos.

Arand cerró la puerta tras de sí y el Lord pudo disfrutar de lo que veía, eso iba a ser perfecto.

Se quitó la capucha y posteriormente la túnica y dejó ver, para el asombro de quien pudiese ver, su cuerpo.

Ya no uno que debería ser un hombre, sino de Tom, del joven que había sido, pero con una mirada rojiza.

Sus cabellos, su blanca piel, todo él parecía ser un hombre de no más de 20 años, como el hombre que había sido en el pasado.

Esto iba a ser divertido.

Acarició el rostro de la mujer de cabellos lacios, que estaba pegada a la pared, y esta, con el menor contacto, abrió los ojos, lentamente.

'¿Tom?' susurró extrañada.

'Bienvenida' y la besó con fuerza.

Continuará…

N/A: Hola a todos los que aun leen este fic, gracias por prestar atención a esta locura mía. Creo que no hay que aclarar nada.

Me divertí poniendo a mis dos personajes Cat y Robert, se sorprenderán cual será su función.

Lo anunció: No habrá violaciones, ni nada por el estilo, no se preocupen, tampoco masoquismo a gran escala. No será grotesco. Hasta ahora no lo ha sido ¿O si?

Ustedes dirán.

Por favor, comentarios.

Nos leemos.


	4. Se cumplen los pactos mortífagos

Pasión Oscura.

Capítulo IV  
¿Se cumplen los pactos mortífagos?

Una sala moderna dio la bienvenida a ambos hombres, el mayor prendió la chimenea y se dirigió a su acompañante, quien se mantenía en la puerta del lugar, observando el lugar con detenimiento.

'A la derecha encontraras un cuarto de juegos, a la izquierda la sala y la cocina' comunicó, señaló las gradas que estaban frente a él 'por ahí vas a los dormitorios, cada cuarto tiene baño propio, el tuyo es el último del corredor izquierdo'

'Entendido' se limitó a decir Draco.

'Muy bien, me voy a trabajar, puedes hacer lo que quieras, a Caterine no le importa nunca. Lo único que te recomiendo es que no entres a su alcoba o al corredor de la derecha, ahí guarda cosas que serán mejor que ella misma te las enseñe'

'Comprendo, hago lo que deseé, pero respeto la intimidad de la dueña de la casa. Eso lo sé sin necesidad de que alguien me lo diga' le dijo cortante.

'Pues señor caballero, ya que te das de muy sabiondo' le contestó algo molesto 'me retiro, que Cat me espera' y con un PLOP desapareció.

'Que se te aproveche' susurró algo irritado, no sabía porque, pero ese hombre le parecía un completo cretino.

Draco miró el lugar, su nuevo hogar ¿Se le podría llamar así? ¿Cómo podía estar tan calmado? ¡Ya no tenía a su familia, por Merlín!

Familia… ¿Eso era familia? Un hombre que lo hubiese matado si su Señor lo hubiese ordenado ¿Cómo podía llamarlo padre? Con tíos, primos y abuelos que ponían expectativas en sus hombros. El heredero Malfoy, el fruto de dos de las familias más prestigiosas del Mundo Mágico ¡Un sangre pura! Que familia… ahora, ya ni la tenía, ningún tío, primo, abuelo o lo que sea se preocupaban por él, ya nadie daba la cara por el _heredero_ Malfoy. Su madre talvez fuese su única familia, ella se preocupó por él, dio su vida para que no lo castigaran, procuró mantenerlo a salvo y ahora… ella tampoco estaba.

¿Debía llamar familia a esa Viper? No, aun ni la conocía, tan solo sabía que viviría con ella, era una sangre pura, en ningún momento los Viper habían tenido un desliz, todos habían tenido tutores privados, su sangre era Slytherin por completo; se podría decir que ellos eran más puro que los Malfoy y los Black juntos, nunca tuvieron un desterrado ¿Eso era familia? Quien sabe, él no sabía el comportamiento de ningún Viper, a lo mucho había cruzado palabra con la última de esa familia.

Ahora que lo pensaba ¿Dijo que tenía una hermana gemela? Eso era extraño… Aun recordaba el nombre… Sarah Dux… ¿Dux? ¿Cómo podía llamarse su hermana con otro apellido si eran gemelas?… Bueno, eso no le debía importar mucho… Aunque si había escuchado ese nombre antes…

¡Por Merlín! ¡Sarah Dux y Caterine Viper! ¡Las leyendas! ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta? ¡Iba a vivir con la famosa Caterine Viper!

Sarah Dux, antes llamada Sarah Viper, se cambió de apellido al convertirse en pintora, una de las mejores pintoras mágicas oscuras ¡La guarida de el Señor Tenebroso estaba repleta de las creaciones de esa joven! Era una amiga cercana del mismísimo Señor Oscuro. Nunca fue mortífaga y se decía que ella mataba a quien cometiese el error de meterse con ella. Ella había sido la protegida del Lord por muchos años, era como su hija.

Y Caterine Viper, hasta sus veinte años una de las más admirables servidoras del Señor Tenebroso ¡Se decía que su furia era superior que la de la mismísima Bellatrix Lenstrange! Acecina sin piedad, de mirada fría y sin temor ¿Cómo había terminado en el bando de los buenos? ¿Habría hecho algo malo? Todos sabían que desde sus trece años había sido mortífaga, la más joven, educada por el Señor Tenebroso y Bellatrix, pero de la noche a la mañana, era una de las buenas, la mejor agente de la _CIAM_. Él, Draco Malfoy Black, se encontraba con talvez la, ahora (gracias a la muerte de Dumbledore), segunda más odiada de Lord Voldemort ¿Estaría seguro ahí?

El rubio subió al segundo piso y se dirigió a su dormitorio, ahí estaban ocho maletas, el lugar era grande, con cama matrimonial, dos mesas de noche, un escritorio y un ¿Qué demonios era eso?

Por la curiosidad, se acercó a esa cosa que estaba pegada a la pared, en una repisa bajo esta había un control remoto, bueno, talvez eso funcionase para que aquella caja hiciese algo, como lo hacía el control remoto de sus calderos nuevos de pociones.

Draco apretó el botón para que se prendiese y esa caja oscura comenzó a pasar imágenes, videos, sonidos.

'Un televisor' susurró, recordaba que su madre había mencionado alguna vez que eso era una de las pocas cosas muggles que realmente se podían apreciar.

Su madre ¿Dónde estaría? la última vez que la vio, estaba llorando, prometiéndole que todo lo que hacía era para que el Señor Tenebroso lo dejase en paz, aun recordaba como lo abrazaba y le hacía prometer no interesarse más en eso, en Lord Voldemort.

Aun se estremecía con la idea, al haber fallado el Señor lo había intentado castigar, matarlo, pero tanto Snape, como su madre, se ofrecieron a recibir el castigo. Tan solo la súplica de su madre fue escuchada.

Desde ahí no sabía más, su madre le obligó a hacer un juramento mágico de sangre para que él no volviese a meterse con el Señor Tenebroso, y él, acató.

Ahora, sin padre, sin madre ¿Qué iba a hacer? Tampoco es que le importase mucho, en unos meses más sería mayor de edad, podría hacer casi todo, pero aun así, debería vivir bajo la tutela de Viper hasta los dieciocho, como lo indicaban las reglas mágicas ante los huérfanos de mortífagos.

'Huérfano' susurró molesto ¡Ahora era como el cara-rajada! ¡Genial! Lo que le faltaba…

Volvió su atención al televisor y comenzó a cambiar los canales, hasta que encontró algo que le llamó la atención. Un canal en donde pasaban música, bueno, eso talvez lo calmase un poco.

Tomó su varita y con varios conjuros comenzó a cambiar el decorado del lugar, después de todo, el blanco no era un color muy… Draco… que digamos…

Ahora las paredes eran de un verde oscuro que apreciaba ¡Siempre la sangre Slytherin primero! Conjuró unas sábanas negras y estas se ubicaron como debían sobre el colchón, antes desnudo.

Draco se arrodilló para abrir las maletas, ahora que todas mostraban su contenido, comenzó a guardar y ordenar todo. ¿Dónde ponía su ropa? No había un armario o algo parecido, bueno, si no existía, el lo crearía.

Con uno de los conjuros enseñados por su madre, apareció un armario, el que antes estaba en su casa, completamente negro y amplio, unos movimientos más y toda su ropa estaba en orden. Amaba la magia.

Ya todo estaba en orden, talvez le diría Viper que le consiguiese unos dos o tres cuadros de su hermana, sentarían de maravilla en su nuevo dormitorio. Era mucho más grande que el que tenía en la mansión Malfoy.

Draco se dirigió al cuarto de baño, con otro movimiento de su varita ubicó todo, las toallas verdes con bordados plateados, su material de aseo, todo estaba en su debido lugar. Perfecto.

'¿Ahora que demonios hago?' se dijo, mientras se sentaba en su cama y miraba el televisor, estaban pasando el video de una canción muy movida.

'…_Mi vida, regalo, solo por tenerte a mi lado, tus manos, tus caderas, harán en mi cuerpo un poema_' asustado, regresó a ver a la propietaria de aquella voz, quien cantaba a la par con el cantante del video 'No sabía que te gustaban esas canciones, Draco'

'Nunca había utilizado un televisor, Viper' le contestó el joven, mientras se levantaba y la miraba.

'Te tengo noticias' y se sentó en la cama del rubio, a su vez, invitaba al joven a hacerlo junto a ella 'Por cierto, más te vale llamarme Caterine' le amenazó.

'Entendido'

'¿Qué hayan matado a la familia de una sangre-sucia no te parece una noticia horrible, verdad?' cuestionó Caterine, mientras se dejaba caer sobre la cama.

'A decir verdad, no' le dijo cortante.

'Los padres de la señorita Granger fueron acecinados por un mortífago' le comunicó.

'¿Y a mi crees que eso me importa?' preguntó exasperado.

'No, a decir verdad, a mi tampoco. Es por otra cosa que te lo comunicó' se volvió a sentar y lo miró a los ojos '¿Te molestaría tener compañía en la casa?'

'Es tu casa, no la mía ¿Por qué me lo preguntas?' cuestionó extrañado.

'Porque esta casa, de ahora en adelante, es mía, pero tú vives en ella, eres un integrante de este lugar y tu voz tiene voto aquí' le comunicó, mientras se cruzaba de piernas.

'¿Cómo así, vas a adoptar a otro?' se apresuró a preguntarle, para que en su rostro no se notase el asombro que conllevaba que se le tomase como un igual en su propia casa.

'OTRA, Draco, es mujer' se rió un poco y lo miró 'La identidad del mortífago se reveló antes de huir, así que su hija quedó huérfana, su madre murió y no tiene familia'

'¿Y porque la vas a adoptar? ¿Tienes complejo de madre o que?' le dijo burlón.

'No, odio los niños, pero esta joven tiene 17 años, como tú, así que no creo que sea una niña'

'Aun así ¿Por qué te ofreces a adoptarla?'

'Porque creo que te caería bien tener compañía, Draco, además, no tengo inconveniente en que alguien viva en esta casa, después de todo, yo casi ni paso aquí'

'¿Cuál era el nombre del mortífago?' cuestionó, talvez conozca a la joven.

'Arand Parkinson'

'¿¡PANSY VA A VIVIR AQUÍ?' gritó admirado, mientras se levantaba de un salto.

'Entonces la conoces' concluyó.

'Nuestros… nuestro… padres… Bueno, mis padres y el padre de ella… acordaron…' se había puesto nervioso ¡Pansy viviría con él! ¿Quién no se pondría nervioso?

'¿Acordaron…?' intentó ayudar Cat.

'En que nos casáramos. Pansy Parkinson es mi prometida' terminó, por fin, el joven Slytherin.

'¡Por Merlín! ¡Esto si que va a ser interesante!' dijo divertida y luego le sonrió con picardía 'No harás nada _malo_, Draco'

'¿Qué?' dijo asustado, mientras se sonrojaba levemente.

'Ya sabes, ella dormirá en el dormitorio que esta junto al tuyo' le dijo seductoramente y a su vez, parándose, para aproximarse 'cerca de ti' Draco comenzó a retroceder, hasta llegar a la pared, pero Caterine no se detenía 'muy cerca' lo acorraló y le susurró al oído '¿Podrás contenerte? Después de todo' suspiró 'es tu prometida, tu próxima mujer' se alejó de él y le dio las espaldas.

Draco se quedó ahí, parado, sin saber que hacer, lentamente comenzó a deslizarse hasta el suelo, su rostro se encontraba ardiente. Que bajo había caído ¡Estaba mostrando todos sus sentimientos a esa Viper!... Pansy, a una puerta de él… No, no debía pensar en eso.

Caterine lo volvió a mirar, divertida.

'Entonces, si la conoces ¿Me explicarías cierta cosa que oí?'

'…Si…' susurró.

'¿Por qué la llamaron _vaca_?'

Ahora si que no podía más con el calor que sentía ¡Otro punto para estar nervioso! Pansy, con sus… grandes…

'¿Draco?' interrumpió los pensamientos del joven.

'Bueno… por sus…' se ubicó las manos sobre el pecho, sin sabe como explicarse.

'¿Senos?' complementó Cat, este asintió '¿Qué tienen sus senos?'

'Son' comenzó a alejar sus manos de su pecho, esperando que la mujer fuese lista y complementase sus palabras.

'¿Grandes?' asintió '¿Y?' Draco alejó más sus manos '¿MUY grandes?'

'Si' susurró cohibido.

'¿Y? Es normal que ciertas chicas tengan más busto que otras'

'¿Tener 94 de AHÍ es normal poseer a esa edad?' cuestionó, un poco fuera de sí.

'¿94?' Caterine se miró el busto 'Eso es mucho' susurró.

Draco asintió frenético ¡Como no iba a saberlo él!

'Bueno, te lo repito: No harás cosas _malas_, Draco' se alejó de la habitación, pero su voz se pudo escuchar en el pasillo '¡Me voy a recibir a Pansy!'

'Por Merlín' susurró mientras se levantaba 'Esto va a ser difícil' y se recostó en la cama.

Draco cerró los ojos y lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue cierta Slytherin de cabellos castaños oscuros, casi negros, de cabellera lacia y corta, lo suficiente como para poder acariciarla; mirada igualmente oscura, pero no lo suficiente para llamarla negra, labios carnosos, rojizos, piel blanca, mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas, con una media sonrisa malvada, juguetona; un cuerpo para morirse, de caderas llamativas, piernas largas, provocativas, cintura delgada y un busto más que perfecto; era pecaminosa, deseable ¿Cuántos pensarían en ella? Muchos, casi todos los Slytherin la miraban como un ser dotado de una hermosura que pasaba el límite, muchos de Howgarts le sonreían como tontos aunque ella perteneciese a la casa de las serpientes, aunque ella fuese su prometida, la mayoría de chicas le tenían envidia, no por nada ese apodo que le habían puesto. Suspiró, ella era suya, pero… ¿Cómo iba a vivir con ella?

'Necesito un baño' susurró antes de levantarse e ir a tomar tan deseada ducha a ver si las oleadas de calor bajaban.

El cuartel de la _CIAM _era muy moderno, se podría decir que parecía más bien una oficina muggle que uno de los lugares con más magia contra las Artes Oscuras que existía en Gran Bretaña.

Todo modernizado, elegantes, de paredes blancas, muebles negros, con computadoras, tanto para quienes trabajan ahí como para los visitantes, obviamente las máquinas para estos últimos eran tan solo de ayuda.

La soledad, aunque rodeada de personas estaba sola.

Su madre no hubiese deseado que pasase esto, no lo hubiese permitido. Siempre odió a su padre por eso, aunque lo amaba lo odiaba.

La historia se repetía con ella.

Su padre y también él.

Aunque, él ya no era así.

Ahí estaba ella, aun sintiendo las lágrimas correr por sus mejillas, sentada en ese sofá negro y poco cómodo, pasó el dorso de su mano por su rostro, pero descubrió que ya iba mucho tiempo sin dejar caer una lágrima.

Lágrimas secas.

Las más dolorosas.

¿Ahora que iba a hacer? ¿Qué podía hacer?

Sin madre, sin padre ¿Dónde iba a ir?

'Hola guapa' lo que le faltaba, otro de esos idiotas.

Pansy levantó la mirada, lista para mandar al mismo infierno a quien sea que le haya molestado. Un hombre apuesto, completamente galante hasta la última facción, de cabellera castaña, jovial, al igual que su rostro; le sonreía atento, como siempre lo había sido.

'¡Robert!' de un salto pasó sus manos por el cuello del hombre y comenzó a besar su rostro con desesperación, mientras lágrimas frescas volvían a correr por sus mejillas, no se podía sostener, el hombre debía ser su soporte '¡No puedo creer que seas tú!'

'Ni yo, a decir verdad pensaba flirtear contigo, no me di cuenta que eras mi pequeña Pansy ¡Pero si estas hecha toda una mujer!' comentó divertido, mientras la alejaba de su cuerpo y la contemplaba, la volvió a abrazar y besó su cabello con ternura '¿Cómo estamos?' le susurró.

'Bien, desearía que mamá estuviese aquí' le contestó.

Robert había sido el único contacto que había tenido después de la muerte de su madre con su familia materna, él era su primo, uno no muy lejano, que había conocido desde pequeña, él le había enseñado muchas cosas, la había cuidado siempre y ahora, lo volvía a encontrar en el momento más indicado.

'¿Sabes el protocolo, no es verdad?' le preguntó el hombre.

'Si, deben buscarme una familia que me adopte' le contestó, en ese momento se le iluminó el rostro y lo miró admirada '¿Vas a adoptar tú?'

Robert la miró y se sentó junto a ella, dejando que esta reposara su cabeza en su hombro.

'A decir verdad mi compañera pensó hacerlo' le comunicó.

'¿Tu compañera? ¿Ahora le llamas así a tu novia o que?' le preguntó intrigada y con un dejo de picardía.

'¡No!' le dijo algo asustado 'Es mi compañera de trabajo. Ella ya adoptó a un joven, talvez lo conoces, y pensaba adoptarte a ti'

'¿No le traería muchos problemas de todo sentido el encargarse de dos chicos?'

'A decir verdad, ustedes se mantienen solos, sus herencias pagan todos sus gastos y muy pronto serán mayores de edad. Claro que en terreno mágico pueden usar magia, ese no es el problema'

'¡Pero igual! ¿Cómo puede tomar la adopción de dos jóvenes así como así?' cuestionó Pansy, sabía perfectamente que su primo le ocultaba algo, lo conocía muy bien.

'Pues… ella… pasó mucho en su adolescencia, Pansy, es normal que intente que no pase lo mismo con ustedes, en especial cuando puede hacerse cargo sin problema'

'¿Y quien es el otro ocupante de la casa?'

'¿Pansy Parkinson?' ella regresó a ver y se encontró con una hermosa mujer de cabellera negra y mirada del mismo color, de porte elegante y piel de porcelana, de cierta forma, daba un poco de miedo y denotaba respeto puro, aunque, a decir verdad, su voz indicase todo lo contrario.

'¿Si?' preguntó asustada, lo que le faltase es que la retasen por algo que no había hecho, ya que el tono de voz de la mujer era muy fuerte.

'Soy Caterine Viper' comunicó 'Lamento lo que pasó con tu padre, pero creo que eso ya lo has hablado con mi compañero' apuntó al ver como ella aun se mantenía en los brazos de Robert.

'¿Celosa, muñeca?' le dijo con picardía Robert, mientras ayudaba a levantarse a Pansy.

'¿Tú eres la persona que piensa adoptarme?' cuestionó inmediatamente la joven.

'Bueno, a decir verdad. Si' comunicó Cat, algo asombrada por la impresión de su próxima protegida.

'¡Robert!' con actitud algo infantil miró al hombre 'Yo quiero que seas mi tutor' suplicó.

'Pero no te puedes quedar conmigo, Pansy, no hay espacio en mi departamento y pasarías sola' intentó convencerla.

'Tan solo quiero que seas mi tutor, no digo que deseo vivir contigo' le comunicó con tono superior.

'¿Acaso tan fácil te es irte con una extraña, Pansy?' preguntó algo indignado el hombre.

'Robert' dijo molesta Cat ¿Cómo que extraña?

'¡Claro!' dijo Pansy, con sonrisa pícara 'Si es tu _compañera_ y se ven con esos ojitos… pues no pasará mucho tiempo antes de que vivan juntos, por eso quiero que seas mi tutor, para que luego, cuando ya estén viviendo en el mismo techo, no pases por los tramites' apuntó, con voz de sabiduría y divirtiéndose con su primo ¡Que bien le hacía reír!

'¡PERO QUE DICES!' le gritaron sonrojados ambos, haciendo que ella estallase de risa.

'Vale, era broma' mintió Pansy 'pero de verdad' miró a Robert 'quiero que seas mi tutor' encaró a Cat y bajó la mirada 'Claro, si a usted no le molesta, señorita Viper'

'A ver, Pansy, acá no te me hagas ahora la cortes' le dijo burlona Caterine 'Ya me di cuenta que astucia y bromas te sobran. Yo no tengo problemas, con tal que vayas a vivir conmigo' le informó.

'Disculpe ¿Por qué la insistencia?'

'Porque mi nuevo protegido habla muy bien de ti, Pansy' le dijo divertida, ahora era su momento de jugar con los colores que podía ofrecer el rostro de la joven.

'¿Su protegido?' cuestionó.

Oh, ouh, iba a vivir con un chico. Eso no le iba a agradar para nada a Draco, ya era suficiente con que él fuese un celoso y a veces impulsivo prometido. Lo peor del asusto es que este chico ya la conocía, es decir que era muy probable que fuese de Slytherin, talvez de su mismo año. ¿Sería Nott? Por Merlín, que no fuese él, aun recordaba como lo había dejado Draco la última vez que le cayó a golpes porque le dio un beso inocente ¡Es que Draco nunca escucha razones! Si hubiese dejado que ella misma le explicase que había sido un reto que les habían puesto a ambos, talvez no hubiese actuado así ¡Pero no! ¡Draco Malfoy debía romperle la cara a Theodore Nott! Pobrecito, terminó en la enfermería tres días…

'Si, mi protegido: Draco Malfoy' comunicó, lista para reír.

'¿CON DRAICO?' su rostro, como si fuese un semáforo, pasó a rojo casi de inmediato, dejando salir de sus labios _cierta_ palabra que no debía saberla nadie…

Demonios.

Caterine y Robert comenzaron a reír a carcajada limpia, mientras ella les suplicaba que hagan silencio, todos los regresaron a ver algo molestos o interesado en cual había sido el chiste.

'¿Dr… Draico?' preguntó Caterine, que ya se había calmado un poco.

'Este… es una larga historia' susurró.

¿Cómo les iba a decir que le decía así cuando estaban solos? ¿Cómo les iba a explicar que era su forma de burlarse del siempre serio-malvado Draco Malfoy cuando el quería imponerse a ella? ¿Cómo explicarle a su primo que a su vez, aunque nadie lo supiese, era su forma cariñosa de tratar a su prometido, de darle a entender, aunque a su vez deseaba que no se percatase, que sentía algo por él, una mezcla de todo ¡Y ahora iba a vivir con él! ¡En la misma casa!

No, eso no podía empeorar, era casi imposible que la fuesen a torturar más.

'Me contaras esa historia luego, ahora mismo debe ir Robert a pedir tu tutela' este asintió, se inclinó sobre Pansy y le besó la frente, al alejarse, puedo apreciar cierta incomodidad en la mujer.

'Robert es mi primo' se limitó a decir Pansy.

'Ah... ¡Bueno, eso no importa!' dijo con una nueva energía 'Lo que si te advierto es que no paso mucho tiempo en casa, así que el lugar técnicamente es de Draco y tuyo'

Si, podía ser peor.

Estar a solas con Draco.

Peor aun, tenía casi una semana de vacaciones e iba a pasarlas con Draco.

'Entiendo' susurró sonrojada, haciendo que Caterine se riese más.

'Bueno, no creo que sea necesario esperar a Robert, así que ¡Vamos a casa! Ahí ya se encuentran instaladas tus cosas' y tomándola de la mano desapareció de las oficinas del _CIAM _y reaparecieron en la casa de Caterine '¡Bienvenida!' exclamó sonriente.

'¡Bienvenida!' alcanzó a oír el rubio, que se encontraba recostado en la cama, acaba de salir del baño, aun con la toalla amarrada a sus caderas, el agua goteaba por su cuerpo, haciendo que él sintiese refrescante este recorrido, el cabello platinado aun se mantenía húmedo, lo apartó con un movimiento de su mano y se dispuso a vestirse con rapidez, aunque no sabía exactamente para que.

¿Bajaría para ver a Pansy? ¿Esperaría que Caterine se retirase para visitar el cuarto de su prometida? ¿Cómo la saludaría?

Todo era más fácil en Hogwarts, después de todo, tan solo se besaban en frente a algún grupo perteneciente a la casa de las serpientes y se comportaban como la pareja del año tan solo frente a las personas.

De ahí, cuando casualmente estaban solos, ellos parecían estar algo incómodos, pero ¿Podría mantener esa actitud cuando se debían ver en la misma casa? No, eso era obvio, él sabía que podían hablar, pero no estaba seguro como tratarla ¿Cómo a una novia como lo hacía enfrente de todos? No, eso estaba claro que no, no eran exactamente su novia, tan solo su próxima mujer, aun él no había pedido la mano de ella, pero entonces ¿Qué demonios debía hacer?

'¡Draco, cariño, baja!' la voz de Caterine interrumpió sus pensamientos ¿Cariño? Era obvio, la pelinegra se estaba burlando de él. Tan poco la conocía, pero a la vez sabía con exactitud cual era la forma de actuar de ella, que no era extraño que ahora mismo supiese que Caterine, internamente, se estaba partiendo de risa.

Con una habilidad asombrosa se vistió lo más rápido posible y casi corrió hasta llegar a las escaleras, al estar ahí, bajó elegantemente, como si no le importase, el gran trecho de gradas que conducían hasta el primer piso.

Ahí estaba ella, hermosa, tentadora, sensual, mirándolo atentamente, igual que lo hacía él.

'Bueno, Draco, te la dejo encargada, yo debo regresar al trabajo' anunció Cat, al notar que no se decían nada '¡Llegaré tarde, chicos!' y tomando esto como despedida, desapareció.

Silencio.

Se podía escuchar ruido en el lugar, seguramente los elfos domésticos estaban ya preparando la cena ¿Tan tarde era?

Ambos se miraron con atención.

Ahora podía saborear de su presencia un buen rato, ese cuerpo que lo volvía loco, había crecido mucho desde que eran niños. Quien diría, si alguien hubiese visto a Pansy en segundo, hasta tercer año, hubiese asegurado que la joven no iba a ser tan despampanante, se veía como toda una mujer, con una hermosura que no podía calmar a nadie con exactitud. Ella le sonreía, su mirada era algo triste, pero su sonrisa era dulce, atrayente y al parecer disfrutaba del silencio, así que él no decidió hablar primero. Que sea ella, con su armoniosa voz, la que quitase el encanto.

Por fin podía mirarlo, extasiada, ahora era todo un hombre, le gustaba su porte elegante, esa seguridad con la que hablaba. Mejor aun, amaba cuando se ponía nervioso, ya que era rara vez, y se divertía más si era ella quien hacía que su voz temblase. Habían muchos tipos de rubios-apuestos y Draco era de uno de los grupos más atrayentes: Sexy, maduro, malvado y con ese toque de ego que podía ser a veces tan molesto como en otras tan divertido. Ella los prefería así, de esa apariencia, talvez no como para tenerlo como amigo, pero si como un amante. ¿Después de todo, no era su relación de amantes a la inversa? Si, ya que demostraban sentimientos fuertes enfrente de todos y cuando estaban solos aparentaban que no pasaba nada entre ellos. Pero pasaba. O por lo menos por parte de ella.

PLOP

Ambos regresaron a ver, una pequeña elfina doméstica apareció, se inclinó de sobre manera, hasta que su nariz tocó el suelo, llevaba un vestido azul viejo, al parecer de una muñeca barata, talvez la encontró en la basura y la usó como ropa.

'¿Los señores desean ya comer?' preguntó con su voz aguda.

'¿Eres tú la encargada de informarnos todo lo que sucede en la cocina?' preguntó Pansy, estaba acostumbrada a tener varios elfos, de los cuales, tan solo veía a pocos, aquellos eran titulados como _los que trataban con los amos_.

'Laya a su servicio, señorita Parkinson y al suyo joven Malfoy' volvió a hacer una gran reverencia 'Laya esta muy feliz de poder servirlos ¿Desean comer ahora o más tarde?' era notorio que Caterine daba un buen trato a sus elfos, ya que Laya tenía una sonrisa sincera.

'En unos minutos' anunció Draco.

'Muy bien. Laya avisará que se prepare la mesa para los dos jóvenes' y desapareció.

'¿Subimos?' preguntó Pansy, ya que ahora el silencio era algo molesto.

'Claro, sígueme' encabezando el recorrido, el rubio la guió por las escaleras y se dirigió al corredor izquierdo abrió la puerta que estaba junto a la suya, introdujo la cabeza en su interior y para su asombro el cuarto ya estaba completamente arreglado, decorado y pintado '¿Cómo?' fue lo único que soltó.

Pansy pasó junto a él, rozando, apropósito, su cuerpo con el brazo de él y entró al lugar, sonriendo satisfecha. Un cuarto de colores añil y verde le encaraba, una cama matrimonial con cortinas; al igual que en la habitación de Draco, esta tenía un televisor, pero debajo de este, también pegado a la pared, en la parte superior, había un DVD, un librero lleno de películas, un escritorio, con una computadora, un amplio armario y un estante con cremas, peluches y unas esferas azules, del porte de una quaffle cada una.

'Cuando me enteré de lo que pasó, di indicaciones claras que sea donde sea que me envíen, debían traer mis cosas y dejar el lugar tal como era mi cuarto anterior' anunció orgullosa la pelinegra, mientras se tiraba a la cama, de sábanas plomas '¿Qué te parece, Draico?' le dijo juguetonamente.

'Imprecionante' se limitó a decir y dando su mejor sonrisa le dijo '¿Cenamos?'

'Con gusto' de un salto se levantó, arreglándose un poco el pantalón y la sudadera que estaba puesta.

Al bajar, encontraron una pequeña mesa para dos en un gran comedor, esto no les impresionó, de seguro y la mesa estaba alterada para estar exactamente a la medida de quien lo use; se sentaron, uno frente al otro y comenzaron a comer.

'¿Y sabes quien es en realidad nuestra tutora, verdad?' le preguntó Draco.

'Si, ya había escuchado de ella en los labios de mi padre. La mortífaga más joven, bla, bla; quien dejó de servir al Señor Tenebroso, bla, bla…' recitó sin importancia, pero luego miró a Draco fijamente '¿Te has dado cuenta que solo los servidores o quienes tienen vínculos con el Lord, lo llaman Señor Tenebroso o Señor Oscuro. El resto tan solo lo dice el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado o quien-tú-sabes ¡Que idiotez!' y tomó un poco de vino.

'O _tenían_ un vínculo con él, Pansy' le recordó, sin mucha importancia.

'Huerfanos ¿Te gusta nuestro nuevo estado civil, Draico?' le preguntó divertida.

'Para nada, me suena a San Potter' le contestó.

'Para de hablar de Potter o voy a creer que te inclinas a otros _gustos_' se levantó y se inclinó un poco, lo suficiente como para pellizcarle con gracia la mejilla al rubio 'Y eso sería feo' y se volvió a sentar.

'¡Hey!' fue lo único que dijo Draco, le había molestado lo dicho por la pelinegra.

'Es broma' respiró un poco '¡Laya!' en ese momento, la elfina se apareció.

'¿Si, señorita Parkinson?'

'La cocina ¿De que tipo es?' preguntó con tono casual.

'Es media muggle'

'Diles a todos los elfos encargados de la cocina, que mañana yo hago el desayuno' anunció.

'Pero…' intentó razonar la elfina, el trabajo de cocinar, era de los elfos, no de los señores.

'Has oído bien, quiero hacer el desayuno de Draco y mío' se cruzó de brazos y le sonrió 'Ahora, puedes retirarte' la elfina asintió, aun algo extrañada y desapareció.

'¿Vas a cocinar?' preguntó extrañado el rubio.

'Si, es el recuerdo que me dejó mi madre. Ella siempre cocinaba una de las tres comidas antes de morir. Estoy acostumbrada de hacer lo mismo'

'Que miedo' susurró Draco.

'¿Qué has dicho?' preguntó molesta.

El Slytherin se tomó su tiempo, terminó de cenar y se levantó.

'Vas a cocinar. Que miedo, de seguro y termino envenenado' y salió rápidamente del lugar, parecía un niño. No, parecía un chico de su edad.

'Te… voy… a… matar… Malfoy' susurró molesta, mientras ella se levantaba y seguía al rubio, no estaba molesta, le encantaba poder reír con él, sentir que ambos superaban lo que estaba pasando.

Continuará…

N/A: Hola ¿les gustó? La verdad es que el _Draico_ me vino cuando por la televisión volvió a dar _Harry Potter y la Cámara Secreta_. Lucius le dice a su hijo _Draico_, suena más al significado del nombre, que es Dragón. Claro que todo esto depende del acento que se le de, pero me pareció cómico que le diga _Vamos, Draico, aquí apesta a sangre-sucia_. Me tuve que aguantar las ganas de reír y así mi madre me pidiera explicaciones; no estaba de ánimo de contarle el resumen de los dos libros para que me comprenda, jeje.

En el próximo capítulo volvemos con los Weasley, a ver si les gusta lo que tengo preparado. Odio los Hermione-Draco o Ginny-Draco, les advierto, los veo mejor como los más grandes enemigos, así que no se admiren por lo que van a leer.

Pansy Parkinson, como la de las películas y con unas _curvas_ fuera de contexto. Es que mientras escribía este capítulo, se me cayó el quinto libro de Harry Potter y cuando lo recogí estaba justamente abierto en donde Hermione comunica quienes son los prefectos de las demás casas y dice que la _vaca_ de Parkinson es prefecta, así que le busqué un significado más _bonito_ a ese comentario. Si, me agrada Pansy. Hasta estoy escribiendo un One-shot de Draco y Pansy, algo cómico.

Bueno, espero que les haya agradado, si no es así, me dicen, ya saben que este fic va de locos, de la nada me voy de coles a nabos, así que no se preocupen, no olvido quienes son los personajes principales (que en este caso son solo mujeres).

Nos leemos.

Caterine Viper.


	5. Que pasa conmigo

Pasión Oscura.

Capítulo V  
¿Qué pasa conmigo?

Estaba agotada, no podía respirar, porque aquel movimiento, aunque necesario, la cansaba más, tenía sueño, sus piernas le dolían y estaba tirada en la cama, ya no podía más.

Ya había tomado un buen baño, uno que le quito todo el sudor que tenía encima, aun sentía calor, su piel hervía y no podía aguantar que una sonrisa traviesa jugase en sus labios, inmediatamente, como si coquetease con sus recuerdos, se mordió el labio inferior.

Todo había sido extraño.

Todo había sido agradable.

Todo esto la tenía confundida.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, aun en su mente aquel cabello azabache la tenía intranquila, podía sentir sus manos enredarse en aquella cabellera, la piel blanca, tan deliciosa al tacto que perdía el sentido de lo excitante que podía ser la experiencia. Recordaba los suspiros, los labios finos recorrer su cuello, atrapar sus labios, el deseo de continuar. Saber que estaba mal, que no era bueno hacer eso, no estaba a edad, no era de damas, pero ¡Eso era lo que más le gustaba!

Pero… no debía pensar en él. No en Tom.

¡Por Merlín! ¿Acaso estaba loca? ¿Cómo podía fantasear con Tom? ¡Con Voldemort!

Vale, la verdad es que Tom era más que apuesto, era exquisito a la vista. Además, fue él quien le enseñó a besar a sus 10 años, fue su primer ¿Amante?

No, por todas las brujas quemadas en la hoguera, no Tom.

Tenía un cuerpo que podía ser envidiado con facilidad y tenía uno de sus dos colores favoritos.

El negro. Su cabellera.

El otro era el rojo, ese rojo intenso y pasional. El rojo de su cabello, el de Ron.

¿Ron? ¿Ahora que tenía que ver su hermano en aquellas deliberaciones de lujuria contenida?

'Nada, tan solo fue una idea asociativa, como escoba y Quidditch. Si, tan solo eso' se dijo en la oscuridad de su, nuevamente, habitación.

Últimamente su mente le hacía malas jugadas, pensar en cosas demasiado ¿Fuera de foco?

Harry era el más importante de sus pensamientos, eso estaba bien, pero ¿Estaba bien imaginar cosas que servirían muy bien para una colección completa de películas porno? No, esta muy claro que no y más obvio era el hecho que debía pensar en Voldemort como ahora un enemigo mortal (ya que, sin los Horcruxes, él era un mago más ¡Gracias a Merlín y los escritos que dejó Dumbledore! No fue necesario tanto tiempo como ella había imaginado) y no como un sexy hombre de cabellos negruscos y mirada ¿Rojiza? Un Tom Riddle con la mirada fría de Lord Voldemort. Una unión peligrosa.

Como amaba el peligro.

'¡No! ¡Ginevra! ¿Qué crees que estas pensando?' estaba mal, muy mal ¿Cómo podía pensar esas cosas? ¿Cómo podía desear un cuerpo lleno de veneno? ¿Cómo podía amar a Harry y desear a Voldemort? ¿Se había vuelto loca? 'Ron' susurró como súplica.

Con movimientos de inercia se levantó, se puso las zapatillas y salió de su habitación.

En un piso más arriba, una puerta cerrada, un pelirrojo la protegería.

Sin hacer ruido subió las gradas, caminó por el pasillo y tocó la puerta con delicadeza.

'¿Ron?' abrió la puerta, no había nadie, pero podía escuchar el agua caer, debía estar en la regadera.

Conocía ese ruido en la cañería, el agua caliente asía un recorrido más armonioso, los tubos, parte de la cañería, se ensanchaban por el calor y casi ni se sentía aquel ruido, pero este era tosco, como si tanta agua no pudiese pasar por los tubos, como agua fría, la cual contraía la tubería.

¿Por qué Ron se bañaba con agua fría?

¡Por Merlín y Sarah, la bruja más poderosa de todos los tiempos! ¡Ron había tenido...!

Bueno, debía calmarse, era normal que un hombre tuviese la necesidad de tomar una ducha fría. ¡Vamos! Ella tenía cinco. No, seis…

'¡Maldita sea, siempre olvido a Percy en mis recuentos!' se dijo.

Tenía seis hermanos varones, ya estaba acostumbrada, pero sentía algo de diversión que su hermanito Ronnie tuviese ESOS encuentros con la ducha.

Ginny pasó su mano por su mejilla, fingiendo que se secaba una lágrima de orgullo.

'Crece tan rápido. Ya es todo un hombrecito' y aguantando la risa se recostó sobre la cama de su pervertido hermano.

Ron no se demoraría mucho, era ella la que consumía más agua en una ducha _rápida_, que cualquiera en la casa.

Tom.

Harry.

Tom Riddle.

Harry Potter.

¿Quién?

Su corazón gritaba por Harry, sus labios finos, su mirada esmeralda, por él, su salvador, el protagonista en la lucha más grande del mundo.

Su cuerpo rugía por Tom, por esa mirada rojiza que se la imaginaba seductora, por su piel deliciosa, por él, su verdugo, el antagonista en su vida, pero el que levantaba su lívido con facilidad.

¿Cómo explicar que la última vez que había hecho el amor con Harry se le había venido a la mente Tom? ¡Había tenido un orgasmo de los mejores con la imagen de Tom Riddle en su mente!

'Esta mañana' se cercioró, recordaba con exactitud como Harry la había tumbado en su cama y todo se había convertido en fuego.

El agua paró.

Tantas caricias repartidas por el cuerpo, tantos suspiros dejados en cada rincón tan bien conocido, podía sentir ese calor humano tan característico de Harry, pero a la vez, sentía la mezcla con el de Tom ¿Qué le pasaba?

Ella debía ser sincera, ahora, ya una mujercita, sentía el pecado rozando su cuerpo, el pecado carnal. Talvez era normal, teniendo a un novio tan delicioso como Harry, pero eso no quitaba sus, ahora, nuevas fantasías sexuales.

La puerta se abrió, dejando salir un gélido viento frío de su interior y el aroma varonil que cualquier mujer amaba.

'_¿Que tengo que hacer, para llegar, a hasta la magia que ocultas tu selva divina?_' cantó con voz varonil Ron, tan solo con una toalla atada en sus caderas, Ginny levantó la mirada y sonrió con picardía.

'Si me lo pides bien talvez te haga el favor, hermanito' le dijo burlona.

'¡¿Qué haces aquí!' preguntó escandalizado, Ron, e intentando taparse más.

'Tranquilo, vine para hablar contigo, pero te estabas bañando y al parecer cantando esa canción muggle tan famosa ¿Cómo se llama el grupo? ¿Juanes, verdad?' sonrió con picardía 'Pero bueno, no quiero saber a quien se la dedicas, guapo, quiero saber si puedo hablar contigo' le dijo con fluidez.

'Pues si sales de mi habitación y me dejas vestirme, talvez pueda hablar contigo, Gin-Gin'

'No seas melodramático, Ron' se acostó en la cama, dejando sus pies asentados en el suelo 'He visto los hermosos traseritos y partes nobles de mis cinco ¡No! seis hermanos. No te olvides que hasta mis nueve años íbamos al lago los dos a bañarnos desnudos. Conozco todo de ti, lo suficiente como para saber que tienes un lunar en forma de media luna en la cara interna de tu muslo derecho' le comentó, mirando el techo y riéndose 'Así que no veré nada nuevo'

Ron estaba sonrojado, ninguna mujer le había hablado así antes, por lo menos había sido Ginny y no Hermione, porque si hubiera sido así, el ya estaría temblando como una hoja al viento.

'Vale, pero no quiero comentarios' sentenció, mientras le daba las espaldas y se quitaba la toalla, para ponerse el bóxer.

'Promesa de hechicera'

Ginny se volvió a sentar y… ¡Por Merlín! Ron si que tenía una ancha espalda, bien definida, podía ver con exactitud los omóplatos de su hermano, pero a la vez los músculos y gracias a la escasa luz que había, se veía su piel como bronceada, sus hombros tensos y fuertes brazos. Aquellas pecas perdidas en la espalda de su hermano, dándole un toque encantador. Hombros anchos, perfectos. El cuerpo de su hermano brillaba, gracias a la humedad y una fugitiva gota de su cabello mojado cayó en su espalda, dando un recorrido por aquella piel que cualquier mujer normal se estremecería con tan solo mirar.

Ella no era la excepción.

Comprobado, todos mis novios han sido unos flacuchos, hasta Tom era delgado ¡Pero Ron! Que envidia le tengo a Hermione pensó la pelirroja, pero luego se golpeó la frente con el dorso de la mano Y dale pensando en Tom 

'Pero que espaldota, Ron' comentó divertida, notando como su hermano se agachaba para ponerse los pantalones 'Y que tra… quiero decir _espalda baja_ que te mandas' le dijo coquetamente, disfrutando de cómo se tensaba la espalda del pelirrojo.

Ron se dio la vuelta algo sonrojado, terminando de ponerse el pantalón de su pijama y la miró ceñudo.

'Te dije que nada de comentarios' le recordó.

'Y yo te di una promesa de _hechicera_ y te recuerdo, Ronnie, que soy bruja, una de sangre pura' le contestó.

'Igual, deja mi cuerpo en paz, que eres mi hermana y no me gustan esos comentarios de tu parte' le dijo fingiendo estar molesto, pero la realidad es que se alegraba saber la opinión femenina, aunque esa sea de su hermana.

'Pero ante todo soy mujer, puedo dejar de ser tu hermana cuando quiera, pero no puedo dejar de ser mujer y a su vez heterosexual' le anunció, mientras se cruzaba de piernas.

'Igual' se puso una camiseta blanca y se dirigió a la cama 'Salte, que me quiero acostar'

'Me meto, que quiero hablar contigo' se levantó y rápidamente se metió dentro de esta 'Es algo importante, Ron' este suspiró cansinamente y él también entró en la cama 'Creo que me estoy volviendo loca' comentó, mientras se recostaba de lado, para poder ver a su hermano, él hizo lo mismo.

'¿Loca?'

'Si, estoy pensando tonterías, cosas ilógicas. Estoy recordando a Tom' terminó, mientras dejaba que un poco de su cabello tapase su rostro.

'¿A VOLDEMORT?' preguntó asustado, mientras se acercaba más.

'¡Fijate eso mismo pensé yo!' le dijo con una sonrisa tímida 'Mira, ya lo llamas por su nombre, pero el caso' recordó 'es que no pienso en el Señor Oscuro, sino en Tom Riddle, el joven que se encontraba en aquel diario, el recuerdo y pasado del Lord' tembló un poco y pudo sentir como los brazos de Ron la rodeaban 'tengo miedo'

'¿Qué puedo hacer para ayudarte, Ginny?' suplicó, no podía verla así, su hermoso rostro, su alegría, se perdía cuando hablaba de aquella época oscura de su vida.

'Quedate conmigo para siempre, pase lo que pase. Siempre quédate conmigo' pasó sus brazos por el cuello del pelirrojo y lo miró directamente a los ojos 'Dejame estar contigo' suplicó.

'Siempre, eres lo más importante para mi, Ginny, te lo aseguro' y la abrazó con fuerza, sintiendo el cuerpo tembloroso de su hermana pegarse al de él 'Si lo deseas quédate a dormir conmigo, la cama es grande y tu eres solo piel y huesos' le dijo para que sonriera y lo consiguió.

'¡Oye! Que no soy solo piel y hueso, tengo carnecita ¿Qué crees que les ha gustado primero a mis novios? ¿Mi impactante personalidad?' le sonrió de medio lado 'Tengo mis armas' le dijo con un tono que usualmente se usa para un niño de tres años.

'Lo sé, no estoy ciego, Ginny' le dijo antes de reírse 'Se que muchos darían lo que fuera por estar en mi lugar en este mismo instante y tener el privilegio de besarte sin explicaciones, tan solo con explicar que eres mi hermana' la abrazó con más fuerza.

'Una mujer, bien hecha y derecha' dijo con orgullo, antes de apretarse más a él '¿Y tú que pagarías por estar así con una mujer?'

'Ginny, ya lo estoy y créeme, me alegra estar así contigo' hundió su rostro en el cuello de ella, intentando dormir, ya era tarde y se moría por soñar.

'Porque ante todo soy mujer' le susurró ella y también se acomodó en el pecho de su hermano y cayó en los brazos de Morfeo.

Y un Morfeo que al parecer quería jugar un poco con ella, como lo había estado haciendo desde que llegó a casa, después del encuentro que tuvo con Bellatrix. Un sueño que era más realista que los anteriores, ya que estaba vez estaba dormida en los brazos de un hombre y el aroma masculino influía sobre ella.

Y ese aroma era el de su hermano, Ron.

El sol entraba por las rendijas de la ventana, no quería despertar, había tenido el mejor sueño de todos y aunque se sentía rara al soñar con Ron, no podía negar que sentir aquellos labios sobre los de ella, poder sentir aquella humedad sobre sus labios y sus dedos entre lazarse con su cabello.

Había sido un sueño dulce, como el chocolate.

Abrió un poco los ojos y lo notó. No estaba en casa. Ya nunca más ¿Cómo poder vivir?

Temerosa se levantó, pero a la vez se sentía como si ya hubiese vivido aquel momento, se dirigió al escritorio y escribió una nota rápida para agradecerle s Harry por la habitación en el Cardero Chorreante, tomó otro pergamino, comentándole lo sucedido a Ginny y por último le escribió a Ron.

_Quiero Ronald:_

_Deseándote lo mejor, te presento mis más sinceros saludos._

_Hay cosas difíciles de entender, a decir verdad ni yo misma  
entiendo ¿Cómo puede pasarme tantas cosas? Primero aquel  
ataque, ahora esto. No se por donde empezar, pero estas letras  
son lo único que me queda. El poder decirle a alguien esto de  
esta forma. Ronald, mis padres, están muertos. Los ha matado  
el padre de Pansy Parkinson ¿Cómo verla a los ojos sin desear  
tomar venganza con mis manos? Su padre me arrebató a mis  
padres, yo arrebataré su vida. Pero no debo, una señorita no  
puede actuar de esa forma tan vandálica, lo sé. Estaría visto  
mal por la sociedad._

_Gracias por entregarme unos segundos de tu atención.  
Me estoy hospedando en el Cardero Chorreante, en la habitación  
número 44, esta en el segundo piso. Perdón si no te lo comuniqué  
antes, pero me estaba instalando._

_No sabes cuanto daría por verte._

_Tú humilde amiga._

_Hermione Jane Granger._

¿Quién le había enseñado a escribir así? Nadie, pero entonces ¿Por qué tenía esa forma tan… formal de escribir? Pero le molestaba más lo apasionadas que se encontraban sus letras, pero algo en ella no permitía que cambiase nada ¿Por qué?

'No, esto esta mal' acercó la pluma al pergamino, dispuesta a corregir todo, pero de súbito sonrió de medio lado 'Esta bien, yo la veo muy bien' se dijo, contradiciéndose, pero a la vez orgullosa de dicha carta.

No cargaba ni un galeón en los bolsillos, las cuentas de sus padres contenían dinero muggle, así que ella no había ido a cambiar nada a Gringotts, aun se encontraba trastornada, pero se sentía mal de no encontrarse llorando.

¡Por Merlín sus padres habían muerto!

Y aun así, una parte de ella no deseaba llorar, no deseaba gritar, era como si ya hubiese vivido algo así y su sangre fuese completamente fría.

Ahora, sola, ¿Se iba a quedar en el Caldero Chorreante aprovechándose del dinero de Harry? No, claro que no, una dama no podía depender de un hombre si no estaba comprometida con él… Aunque este fuese su amigo.

Unos golpes en la puerta.

'Un momento, por favor' suplicó, mientras se ponía una túnica negra que le había pedido a Harry que le comprase, no podía andar con ropa muggle entre magos y brujas, ellos sabrían que ella era una… y eso sería penoso.

Ya estando lista abrió la puerta, una mujer de cabello negro y rostro en forma de corazón le sonrió, de mirada gris.

'¿Andr….? ¿Quién eres?' se corrigió inmediatamente.

'¡Soy Tonks, Hermione!' sonrió divertida y la mujer entró, la castaña se hizo a un lado y la dejó pasar, cerró la puerta y pudo sentir los brazos de la chica sobre sus hombros 'Lamento mucho lo que les pasó a tus padres' susurró en el oído derecho de la joven bruja.

'Descuida, no hablemos de eso ¿Qué haces aquí?' preguntó interesada, mientras le invitada a sentarse en la cama, junto a ella.

'A decir verdad, venía a proponerte algo' la castaña volvió a asentir 'Pues bien, como debes saber, tú aun no eres una profesional y claro, si no te molesta, te quería proponer si querías vivir conmigo, claro, hasta que tu quieras'

Hermione se quedó algo estática, sabía perfectamente que el Mundo Mágico estaba en obligación de protegerla para cuidar que ningún otro mortífago intentase atacarla, pero a su vez, tenía un interés en particular en estar con Tonks, sería, como… ¿Recordar los viejos tiempos?

'Gracias' la pelinegra le abrazó con fuerza y sonrió '¿Quieres irte ahora mismo?' le propuso.

'Si, pero primero pasemos por un lugar en donde pueda mandarles estas cartas a mis amigos' y recordó que debía agregar unas notas a cada carta avisándoles que estaría con Tonks de ahora en adelante, lo hizo rápidamente y con un movimiento de su varita guardó todo y redujo sus maletas, para llevarlas en un bolsillo 'Vamos'

'Muy bien, vamos, Remus nos está esperando abajo' le dijo alegre y sin poder evitar, Tonks, dejó escapar un color carmesí de sus mejillas.

Hermione asintió, pero ligeramente se molesto ¿Aun estaba con Remus Lupin? No podía ser…

Y ambas salieron del lugar, pagaron la cuenta y se dirigieron al apartamento de Tonks usando la red Flu.

'¿No crees que deberías decirles?' preguntó el hombre.

'¿Qué crees que les debo decir?' ella intentó esquivar la pregunta.

'¡La verdad!' susurró algo molesto.

'¿Acaso crees que es fácil? ¿Qué les debo decir? _Hola chicos ¡Adivinen! Hoy tengo ganas de contarles mi vida antes de que ustedes me conozcan ¿No les parece emocionante?_' fingió ella '¡Vamos, no es tan fácil!'

'¿Qué tal si intentas decir la verdad?'

'¿La verdad? ¿Acaso crees que la verdad me es fácil de decir? ¿Qué fui amante de Voldemort?' preguntó la mujer molesta '¡Sabes perfectamente que todo lo que pasó en ese lugar fueron los peores años de mi vida! ¿Cómo si no? ¡Él mismo, quien me trató como a una hija, me hizo su mujer! ¡Un reemplazo de Bellatrix cuando tenía misiones largas!' bajó la mirada, odiaba recordar aquellos momentos tan dolorosos de su vida, eran como dagas punzantes sobre su piel, sobre su alma.

'Lo sé, pero ambos sospecharán con el tiempo, cariño, no son tontos' pasó su mano por la cabellera de la mujer 'No quiero que estés mal'

Ambas figuras en la oscuridad, se encontraban en el corredor izquierdo de la casa, dos puertas estaban abiertas y ambos miraban dentro de una, en donde un apuesto rubio dormitaba entre las sábanas. La mujer estaba apoyada en el marco de la puerta, conciente que el joven mago podía escuchar la conversación, pero prefería que fuese de esa forma, tan cobarde, en la que ellos se enterasen. El hombre la abrazaba por la espalda, reposando su rostro sobre el hombro de ella.

'Robert, quédate hoy conmigo' le suplicó la pelinegra 'no quiero estar sola, no quiero recordar que… gracias a él tuve que perder una parte de mi, algo que hubiese querido evitar pero que a la vez era mío, a mi bebe' le suplicó.

El castaño la abrazó con fuerza, dándole ánimo con ese gesto.

'Si no lo hubieses perdido, él ahora tendría un hijo, un sucesor del terror' le consoló, no quería verla así, no esperó una respuesta de parte de ella, tan solo besó sus labios 'Me quedaré contigo hoy, mañana y todo el tiempo que quieras, estaré contigo, aquí o donde desees'

'Aquí' le aseguró Caterine, mirando a Draco 'debo cuidar de ellos, debo protegerlos. Hijos de servidores del Señor Tenebroso. Ellos merecen algo mejor que lo que tuve yo' y con estas palabras ambos se alejaron del dormitorio, se podían escuchar sus pasos en dirección al otro lado de la casa, en donde seguramente estaba la recámara de Viper.

El rubio se sentó en la cama, aun su mente captaba toda la información, talvez Caterine sabía que él estaba despierto y por eso había dado tan libre conversación. Ella había pasado por mucho, ahora más que nunca se había percatado de que su ex-señor era lo más vil que existía ¡Él mismo lo mataría si le hubiese hecho eso a su madre! ¡O a Pansy! Ni pensarlo, si a ella la tocaba, él moría de dolor, eso estaba seguro, aunque talvez nunca lo admitiría. Draco se levantó y se dirigió al armario, donde había descubierto algo que no era de su propiedad, posiblemente un regalo de Caterine a él.

Una capa invisible.

No los iría a espiar, no esta loco. Draco iría a ver a Pansy, a decirle lo que había averiguado, no le importaba que fuesen las once de la noche y que ella posiblemente lo sacase del lugar por entrar a esas horas de la noche.

Ubicando aquella capa sobre su cuerpo, se ocultó en esta, salió al corredor y entró en el dormitorio de la joven Slytherin y la contempló unos segundos, no demasiados, pero si los suficientes como para plasmarla en su mente.

Ni una sábana tapaba su cuerpo, estaba descubierta y puesta un suéter azul y largo, con una gran G negra. El rubio arqueó la ceja notoriamente molesto ¿Eso era uno de esas cosas raras de los Weasley que hacían llamar suéteres? ¿Esa G era de George Weasley? ¿De uno de esos gemelos?

'¡Pansy!' susurró molesto cerca de ella, quitándose la capa invisible ¿Cómo había obtenido una de esas cosas?

La pelinegra abrió asustada los ojos y se sentó inmediatamente, al ver a Draco se tapó las largas piernas para que este ya no la viese más.

'¿Qué haces aquí?' le contestó en el mismo tono de voz que él había usado en ella.

'¿Eso es un suéter Weasley?' preguntó inmediatamente el rubio.

Pansy se miró y sonrió mordazmente.

'Si, es de George ¿Por qué la pregunta?'

'¿Qué haces con uno de esos?'

'Te comunico que tengo de todos los Weasley varones' sonreía con deleite 'Mi madre era muy amiga de la señora Weasley, conocí a Bill y Charlie cuando era pequeña y ellos me regalaron sus suéteres, George y Fred, aunque no lo creas, son mis amigos y me regalaron los suyos, como muestra de tradición. Percy cuando estuvo en sexto. Ron antes de entrar a Hogwarts, éramos amigos, pero el hecho de que estoy en Slytherin y el es un Gryffindor, el que yo este contigo y él con Potter, nos distanció demasiado' contestó divertida, le había agradado verlo celoso.

Draco dejó escapar el aire que había guardado desde que había visto a Pansy con aquella prenda.

'Haste a un lado' le ordenó ya más calmado.

'¿Qué?'

'Que te hagas a un lado, que me quiero acostar' Pansy tragó saliva, él tan solo estaba con unos pantalones negros.

La rubia cabellera estaba revuelta, porque seguramente ya había estado recostado antes, su mirada grisácea, esa tan característica de un Black, brillaba con intensidad, era delgado y alto y su piel era tan blanca como la de ella, o posiblemente él tendría la piel más nívea; su mirada podía deleitarse con los ligeros músculos enmarcados de su abdomen, sus pectorales, sus brazos, aquellos que realmente se veían fuertes, se veía tan frío, tan rígido, lo único que parecía vivo ante su vista eran sus labios; le encantaba aquel labio superior delgado, porque capturaba con exactitud el suyo, pero el que siempre dejaba el mejor sabor en su boca, era su labio inferior, tenuemente más rojizo y grueso, era un deleite a la vista y al gusto de quien lo probase. No podía resistir aquel aroma que él expedía, completamente varonil y maduro, a menta y pino, algo refrescante y frío, como él.

'¿Por qué?' intentó hacer tiempo, para poder calmarse con la idea de dormir con él, con aquel cuerpo que ahora que lo miraba mejor (si es que era posible) tenía el elástico del pantalón un poco más debajo de lo normal, lo suficiente para hacer delirar a cualquiera, pero a su vez tapando lo suficiente como para no permitirle contestar aquellas preguntas que, últimamente, Pansy, había tenido.

¿Era completamente rubio?

¿En todo sentido?

¿También ahí?

'Porque quiero dormir y debo confirmar si mi prometida ronca o patea dormida. La cama es grande y no te voy a hacer nada' ella asintió y se hizo a un lado, dándole a Draco mucho espacio.

A decir verdad ella no temía de lo que él pudiese hacerle ¡Es que si seguía viéndolo de lo que tendría que temer es de lo que ELLA fuese capaz de hacerle a él!

'Buenas noches' susurró apresurada, mientras le daba las espaldas y sentía el aliento de él en la parte de atrás de su cuello. Eso era preferible a sentir y ver su cuerpo tan cerca como ella lo suponía.

'Igualamente' talvez, mañana, tendría mejor suerte de comunicarle a la pelinegra su nuevo descubrimiento. Talvez…

Lágrimas recorrían su rostro blanquecino ¿Qué podía hacer? No la quería ver a su amiga así, sufriendo.

Nunca se perdonaría aquel silencio que la había llenado ¡Si hubiese aceptado antes todo esto no hubiese pasado!

Y su amiga estaba ahí, colgando, la sangre recorría su cuerpo y tenía marcas redondas por todos lados. Ella sabía que había ocasionado tan brutal tortura. No sabía el nombre de aquellas cosas, talvez ni lo tenía, pero era un látigo lleno de esferas metálicas pequeñas, una junto a otra, había visto como estas se introducían en agua caliente, hasta que tomaban un color rojizo y posteriormente, aquel látigo daba con toda su furia, contra el cuerpo de su amiga.

¿Por qué?

Al principio no lo entendió bien, cuando había abiertos los ojos no podía creerlo, ella recordaba aquella mirada que, aunque no había llegado ha amar, le tenía un gran aprecio, atrás de todo el rencor, obviamente.

¿Por qué?

Porque ella no quería hacer lo que él le pedía, era verdad que en otras circunstancias lo hubiese hecho, pero ahora no, en ese momento no lo deseaba, pero debía hacerlo.

¿Quién lo diría? Ella que había pasado por tanto, aceptando hacer algo tan ruin.

Movió su lacia cabellera a un lado y maldijo los grilletes de que mantenían sus brazos a cada lado de su cuerpo, la pared estaba fría y sus pies semi-colgaban, gracias a aquella cuerda amarrada a sus tobillos, al principio no entendió bien aquello, pero al primer golpe que había recibido su amiga, comprendió que si intentaba mover sus piernas, la cuerda se tensaba y sus brazos recibían la sensación de romperse, por lo menos los grilletes en sus rodillas la mantenían más segura a los movimientos involuntarios.

Lentamente su amiga comenzó a despertar, con alaridos y llantos, ella deseaba gritarle que se acallase, que su corazón no iba a soportar verla así de mal, pero no podía, se sentía demasiado culpable como para mirarla.

Ella colgaba del techo, en forma vertical, amarradas sus piernas desde sus tobillos hasta sus rodillas, con grilletes en sus muñecas y una correa en su cuello unida por una cadena a un cinturón. La función de esto era moverla con facilidad y hacer que sintiese más dolor.

La puerta se abrió, su amiga cerró los ojos con fuerza.

¿Y ahora que?

El apuesto hombre estaba con una túnica negra que le quedaba excesivamente bien.

Maldita sea, hasta en esos momentos lo encontraba guapo.

Tom se dirigió a su amiga, quien ya lloraba con más fuerza ante la sola presencia de su verdugo, este tomó la cadena y como un niño, comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor del cuerpo, que lo seguía al compás, gracias a que él tenía el vínculo entre la correa y el cinturón en su mano.

Las cadenas unidas a los grilletes de las manos, comenzaron a entrelazarse, con sonidos metálicos, hasta el punto en que ya no se podían unir más, los brazos se retorcieron a su vez y la joven gritó de dolor.

'¡Detente, Tom!' suplicó desesperada ¿Qué tramaba?

Y él acató, soltando el agarre y el cuerpo femenino comenzó a dar vueltas en la dirección contraria que había seguido Voldemort, al final dio una sacudida, que propició otro grito desesperado.

'Entonces ¿No te retractas, querida?' preguntó melosamente, mientras acariciaba el rostro de la lacia.

'No, pero ya déjala en paz' suplicó.

'¿Por qué?' ella lo miró con odio y el fingió recordar el motivo '¡Es cierto, tú me lo pediste!'

'Ellos vendrán a buscarnos' susurró la mujer mal herida, aun mareada por lo último.

'¿Quiénes, sangre-sucia?' preguntó despectivamente.

'¡NUESTROS AMIGOS!' gritó molesta la lacia.

'¿De verdad lo crees, Ginevra?' preguntó divertido, mientras pasaba sus frías manos por los cabellos de esta y por último se detenía en el tacto de la pared.

'Si, ya nos deben estar buscando' miró a Hermione, que era la más herida, a ella la había usado como chantaje para aceptar tan nefasto trato.

'No lo creo' dijo divertido el hombre, Ginny frunció el entrecejo 'Querida ¿Qué crees que hacían Bellatrix y Narcisa en sus casas?' preguntó, como si fuera obvio.

'Pues Narcisa Malfoy casi matarme' susurró furiosa la castaña.

'Callate' ordenó Tom, volvió a mirar a la pelirroja 'Ellas fueron a ocupar sus respectivos lugares'

'Posión multijugos' susurró Ginny, como si fuera obvio.

'Incorrecto, Ginevra, me extraña de ti que aun no lo entiendas' acarició el rostro de ella y esta cerró los ojos, dejando que él sonriese 'Si ellas fingiesen ser ustedes ¿No crees que inmediatamente tu héroe o algún familiar, se darían cuenta del cambio?'

Ginny abrió los ojos asustada, tenía razón. Si Bellatrix tomase la poción, no sabría aun así su forma de hablar, de actuar y ciertas manías que tenía tanto en casa como en Hogwarts, al principio todo el mundo creería que fue por el ataque que había tenido con la mortífaga, pero posteriormente, Harry, se percataría de muchas cosas y como ya le había pasado con el falso Ojo loco Moddy, habría puesto a prueba a Bellatrix y al final la hubiese capturado y mandado a Azkaban, cosa que a Voldemort no le hubiese gustado un ápice.

Entonces ¿Qué podía haber hecho Bellatrix para fingir ser ella y a su vez actuar como ella? Un conjuro, eso estaba seguro, ya que ella mismo había presenciado el acto, pero ¿Cuál?

Abrió más los ojos.

'El conjuro de almas compartidas' susurró admirada ¿Cómo no lo había pensado antes?

Ese conjuro era demasiado difícil de hacer, pero… ¡Era el único que podía hacer algo así! Muy complicado ya que era riesgoso, pero a la final, era el único que funcionaba.

Como el nombre lo indica, el atacante y la víctima comparten un solo cuerpo, pero esta vez, en cambio de que el cuerpo del atacante quedase vació por haber entrado al cuerpo de la víctima; el alma de la víctima se dividía en dos, una mitad se mantenía en el cuerpo original y la segunda entraba en el cuerpo del atacante, que para ese entonces, se transformaba en una réplica exacta del cuerpo de la víctima, dando así dos cuerpos iguales, uno de ellos con el alma del atacante. La mitad del alma de la víctima que se mantenía dentro del cuerpo del atacante, no se percataba de lo sucedido, pensando que seguía dentro de su verdadero cuerpo, lo que en ese momento era exactamente lo más seguro para que nadie se enterase que un enemigo se estaba haciendo pasar por otra persona. El atacante sugestionaba el alma de la víctima para hacer lo que desease, sin correr riesgo que alguien pensase que esta siendo controlado.

En otras palabras, Bellatrix estaba controlando a su otra mitad de sí, para hacer quien sabe que cosa. Al igual Narcisa con Hermione.

'¿Por qué?' fue lo único que pudo pensar.

'Necesitaba poder infiltrarme a Hogwarts de una forma aun más segura. Además' besó descaradamente los labios de Ginny 'Tú me provocaste, querida, haciéndome saber de tus aventurillas con Potter'

'¿Celoso?' preguntó ella en susurró, no quería que Hermione le escuchase preguntando aquellas cosas, para nada importantes en ese momento.

'Talvez' pasó su mano insolentemente por el muslo de la pelirroja 'Pero ahora yo te tengo a ti y serás mía ¿Aceptas el trato que te he propuesto?'

'Si la dejas en paz a ella' declara Ginny 'Me convertiré en una mortífaga fiel' esa era su carta de muerte, lo sabía.

'Trato hecho, mi querida pelirroja' volvió a besarla, pero esta vez delicadamente, al alejarse le susurró 'todo este cambio' dijo refiriéndose a su físico 'ha sido por ti' sacó su varita, de un movimiento soltó a la pelirroja y la dejó caer en sus brazos, por fin, era libre.

Pero no completamente.

'¿Y ella?' preguntó Ginny, sintiéndose algo mareada, después de tanto tiempo colgando de la pared.

'Arand vendrá y la desatará' dejó a la pelirroja en el suelo y le puso su capa 'él dice que le recuerdas a su esposa'

'¿Quién es él?' preguntó Ginny.

'Arand Parkinson, el padre de Pansy Parkinson' le comunicó, para luego dirigirse con ella en brazos fuera del lugar, al llegar al marco de la puerta, miró a la castaña 'Por cierto' anunció 'Arand mató a tus padres' le dijo a la castaña.

Antes de cerrar la puerta, pudo apreciar un grito de desesperación de parte de Hermione, sonrió de medio lado.

Ginny hacía lo mismo, pero no por las mismas razones.

Ella misma había realizado un conjuro antes de ser atacada por Bellatrix, un conjuro que realmente se alegraba de haber aprendido.

Un conjuro de conexión con Harry. No importaba si no tenía su varita, ahora tenía que pensar en la idea clara que haría llegar a la mente del moreno, pero antes debía dormir.

'¿A dónde me llevas?' susurró ella.

'A mi habitación, te debes preparar' sabía para que, no lo deseaba, pero si de esta forma salvaría a Hermione de tanto dolor, haría lo que fuese.

Hasta vender su alma al mismo Voldemort, que era casi lo que estaba haciendo.

'Tú y Bellatrix son mías. Ambas atadas a un hombre, pero en su interior, sus cuerpos son míos'

'¿Por qué yo?' susurró, enterrando su rostro en el pecho de Tom.

Él no contestó inmediatamente, no sabía bien donde estaba, pero llegaron a una habitación, en donde supuso era la alcoba de él. La dejó caer en la gran cama y volvió a quitarle la túnica, dejando su cuerpo desnudo a la vista, una vez más.

'La magia pura viene de la sangre' comenzó él, mientras invocaba una jarra de agua y un paño, el cual fue humedecido y pasado por sus manos por el cuerpo de ella 'los magos de sangre pura tienen en sus venas la magia de la luz y la oscuridad' anunció, haciendo un recorrido por el cuerpo de ella 'La luz tiene más resistencia, pero menos poder, la oscuridad tienen más poder y menos resistencia. El mago es la luz y la bruja la oscuridad. Tu familia es de las pocas que queda da magos de sangre pura y mejor aun, han pasado ya trescientos años desde que tu familia ha dado una mujer. Tú eres la bruja con más concentración de magia oscura que existe. Tenerte conmigo es como tener una ventaja contra Potter'

'Es decir' suspiró, el contacto húmedo por su cuerpo la tenía calmada y el cansancio no la dejaba pensar bien 'que me usaras para destruir a Harry'

'Ese niño' dijo molesto 'no te merece. Tú puedes utilizar tu poder para lo que sea'

'Puedo destruir a quien yo quiera' aclaró.

'Sin necesidad de las estúpidas varitas, para eso estás aquí, para hacer el sacrificio' le comunicó.

'¿Sacrificio?' preguntó extrañada.

'Si, en donde tus poderes son liberados por completo, claro esta, jurando usarlos para mi servicio' ella asintió.

Con esto, se convertiría en una traidora.

'Entiendo' susurró, cerrando sus ojos.

'Ahora descansa'

'Una cosa más ¿Por qué Hermione esta aquí?' preguntó.

'Porque ella hubiese sido la única con la habilidad de averiguar todo lo que esta pasando' fue lo único que escuchó, ya que el sueño le ganó.

Debía comunicarle a Harry todo.

Continuará…

N/A: ¿Y bien? ¿Se esperaban eso? No lo creo, talvez que las dos mujeres fuesen Ginny y Hermione, pero no todo eso. Ahora ¿Qué pasará? La verdad es que mi mente trabaja mientras escribo, así que no se esperen nada normal.

¡Apuesto a que pensaron que estaba escribiendo incesto entre Ginny y Ron! ¡Pues no! ¡Esa era Bellatrix! ¿Se acuerdan que en el primer capítulo ella dice que le parece atractivo? ¡Pues ahí esta! ¡Bella consigue lo que quiere sea como sea! Lento pero seguro ¿Qué hará mi Ron al ver que su hermana esta algo más rara de lo normal? ¿Qué hará Harry al ver que Ginny anda más…? ya saben… Bellatrix puede hacer cualquier cosa ¿Qué pasará cuando Ron lea la carta que técnicamente Narcisa ha escrito para él? ¿Bellatrix se molestará al ver que su hermana pretende a quien le pareció atractivo? ¿Les gustó el dato que les di del pasado de Caterine? ¿Ginny se convertirá en lo que era Caterine? ¿Conoceremos a Sarah? Quien sabe…

Díganme su opinión, para así poder aclara sus preguntas.

Nos leemos.


	6. Conquistando al Enemigo

Pasión Oscura.

Capítulo VI

Conquistando al enemigo.

'¡No quiero ir!' parecía una niña, debía admitirlo, y más si se había amarrado a la pata de la cama '¡No quiero ir!' insistió, abrazando al dosel de la cama, haciendo una maroma extraña, ya que era su pie el que estaba, valga la redundancia, amarrado al pie de la cama, pero eso no impedía que subiese la otra pierna al colchón y colgando de la cama, para no tocar el suelo '¡No voy y punto!' declaró, mientras negaba desesperadamente.

'¡Pero debemos ir¡Además, es mi cama a la que estas amarrada!' declaró cansado el joven ¿Cómo puedo pasar todo aquello? '¡Vamos¡Que todo esta listo, tan solo debemos subir al automóvil y estaremos en la estación!' pero ella volvió a negar '¡Por lo menos vístete!' le suplicó, no era nada cómodo tenerla en ropa interior en su domicilio.

'¡Estoy vestida!' declaró, sin soltarse, aunque a decir verdad se estaba cayendo poco a poco '¡No quiero ir y nadie ni nada me persuadirá!'

'Vamos a llegar tarde' intentó convencerla.

'Ve tú, que yo me quedo aquí, luego te alcanzo' le aseguró.

'¿Qué¿Vas a ir en escoba?' le preguntó irritado, mientas se arrodillaba para jalarla ¿Por qué justo en ese momento sus padres lo habían puesto a cargo? '¡Te llevo con todo y la cama, que quien hará el ridículo serás tú, no yo!' le aseguró.

'¡Y a mi que me importa¡No voy y punto!' y abrazó más a la cama.

'Tú lo pediste' ¿Por qué tuvo que guardar su varita ahora que lo necesitaba?

Y sin espera más se pegó a ella, pasó sus manos por la cintura de la joven y comenzó a jalarla, pegándola contra su cuerpo, pero ella era muy fuerte, en especial sus brazos, así que la apretó más y buscó otro lugar en donde poner sus manos para tener mejor agarre.

Algo suave.

'¡Oye¡La mercancía no se toca!' le gritó ella, pero aun así sin soltarse.

'Perdón' y rápidamente quitó las manos. En verdad que no había sido su intención.

PUM

Ella se había soltado, haciendo que ambos rodasen en su sitio y ella quedase abajo del peso de él.

'¿Por qué te soltaste?' preguntó agotado, mientras respiraba entrecortadamente.

'Porque ya me dolían las manos' se limitó a decir 'Hagamos un trato, dame un beso como cuando éramos pequeños y me leías cuentos; y pídeme bien que vaya a Hogwarts y me visto' le propuso.

'Trato' le dio un corto beso en la frente 'Ginny, por favor, vamos a Hogwarts, mira que llegamos tarde'

'¡NO!' el arqueó una ceja y se sentó sobre ella, con dificultad ella también se sentó 'Tú me dabas esos como estos' y le dio un corto beso en los labios, sonrió con ternura y logró levantarse 'Vale, voy' abrió el armario de Ron y sacó una camiseta gris del joven y una chompa de cierre, se las puso y se fue a su cuarto, en menos de cinco minutos, regresó con unos jeans pegados a su cuerpo y azules '¡Lista, mi general!' y dio una vuelta en su mismo lugar.

'Te ves bien' se limitó a decir, mientras se levantaba, aun algo aturdido y bajaron al auto del ministerio que los esperaba '¿Te vas a estar poniendo mi ropa siempre?'

Antes de entrar, ella se abrió la chompa oscura, tomó un extremo de la camiseta y comenzó a retorcerla entre sus manos, hasta llegar a la altura de su pecho, luego pasó aquel trozo de la tela por el cuello de la camiseta y jaló hacia abajo, dejando a la vista un gran escote y su obligo, volvió a cerrarse la chompa y sonrió con coquetería.

'¡Claro!' y sin más se metió al automóvil, Ron la siguió, con los ojos como platos '¡A la estación de King's Cross!' ordenó divertida.

'Oye, Ginny' le dijo su hermano después de un rato '¿Tú leíste la carta que me envió hace unos días Hermione, verdad?'

'Si'

'Pues ¿No te parece extraña su actitud, su forma de escribir y todo eso?' preguntó.

'Si, pero por lo menos te ha dicho, indirectamente, que se muere por vos' notó como Ron se sonrojaba 'pero ya vez, el estar tanto tiempo con muggles le ha hecho daño' sentenció.

'Ginny, ahora no tiene padres y esta viviendo con Tonks ¿Qué muggles viven con ella¡Por Merlín!' dijo algo cansado, últimamente, al parecer, a su hermana, le molestaba mucho la castaña.

'ANTES, vivía con muggles, es hija de ellos. Es obvio que sea extraña' se cruzó de brazos, pero luego se relajó y sonrió 'Ya déjalo, Ronnie, después de todo, la verás hoy, mientras tanto' se acurrucó en el brazo de su hermano 'aprovechemos un ratito más' se le acercó al oído 'Gracias por dejarle dormir contigo todas estas noches'

'Cuando quieras'

'Tomaré eso como una promesa' y le besó por un segundo el cuello, para volverse a arrimar a él.

El pelirrojo tan solo se limitó a negar con la cabeza, mientras pasaba su lengua por su labio inferior. Algo le pasaba a Ginny, estaba seguro de ello.

Un buen baño, eso era lo que necesitaba, aunque lo hiciese todos los días que llevaba ahí, le agradaba la idea de tomarse su tiempo, además, las sales aromáticas, las velas y espuma la relajaban.

Abrir la llave del agua caliente al máximo, un poco la de agua fría, en la parte de arriba otros tres grifos de diferentes colores, con los aromatizantes y sales minerales que le gustaban, con su varita hizo aparecer velas negras, aunque no eran de su gusto, extrañamente, le atraían. Por último, unos grifos pequeños que eran para espumas de colores. Y así, su merecido baño en tina comenzó.

Relajarse.

Cerrar los ojos.

Últimamente, desde que había llegado a casa de Tonks, los baños se le hacían actos ceremoniales, como si todos los días pudiese ir al Baño de los Prefectos, pero sin peligro que de llegase alguien y la descubriese en paños menores.

Hermione se sumergió un poco más y buscó en el suelo, fuera de la bañera, un libro, al encontrarlo se puso a leer.

Manual de Urbanidad, buenas costumbres y Protocolo.

Debía admitirlo, no era de su gusto aquellos libros, pero internamente los encontraban encantadores y se sentía preparada, para lo que fuese ha hacer en su futuro.

Terminó el baño y se puso una bata blanca, que valga la redundancia, era para después de sus baños, se secó el cabello, es que últimamente se sentía sucia.

'Como una sangre-sucia' comentó al espejo, con una sonrisa ponzoñosa contra su propio reflejo.

Al salir del baño, pasó por la cocina, a tomar un vaso de zumo de naranja, pero en medio camino escuchó unos golpes en la puerta, por inercia, y dándose cuenta que pasaba mucho tiempo con Ron y Harry, se ocultó para poder ver de qué se trataba.

Tonks salió corriendo, rauda a la puerta ¿Qué hacía ella despierta a esas horas? Es decir, es verdad que ese día debía ir a King's Cross, pero aun era temprano ¿Qué hacía Tonks lista a esas horas tan tempranas¿Y porque estaba tan arreglada? Vestida completamente de negro y con el cabello negro, ondulado y hasta la cintura.

La bruja abrió la puerta.

'¡Hola!' saludó efusiva, mientras se lanzaba a los brazos del recién llegado 'Llegas algo tarde, pensé que no tendríamos tiempo para nosotros antes de que se despertase Hermione' le comunicó, haciendo un gracioso puchero.

'Perdoname' le acarició el rostro y la castaña tuvo que aguantar las ganas de partirse de risa ¡Pero si se veían de lo más cursis! Y ahí, como típica película romántica, se besaron.

Hermione hizo su aparición, tosiendo disimuladamente, para que la escuchasen. Acto que fue entendido y ambos se alejaron sonrojados.

'Disculpen' y sonriendo burlona, pasó junto a ellos, le dirigió una mirada a Remus y se perdió de vista.

Llegó con tranquilidad a su habitación y se cambió de ropa, algo recatado, pero que insinué que había mucho que desear debajo de aquella ropa

¿Un vestido de verano? No.

¿Pantalones y una camisa blanca¡No!

¿Una falda negra algo formal, hasta más debajo de sus rodillas, botas negras hasta las rodillas y para combinar una camisa negra, manga tres cuartos, con los tres botones de arriba abiertos¡Bingo!

Acatando su buen gusto, sabiendo que las botas hacían un golpe llamativo ante el contacto en el suelo, haciendo que cualquiera la regresase a ver y apreciase su cuerpo, de una joven de diecisiete años ¿Desde cuando estaba tan segura de si misma?

Tomando el estilo de Tonks como perfecto, se alisó el cabello, pero a su vez se lo onduló un poco, lo suficiente, como para que cayese con gracia sobre sus hombros y espalda, tomó una tijera y un mechón algo grueso de su cabello y sin pensarlo dos veces se lo cortó, a la altura de su rostro.

'Un engancha-bobos' susurró convencida, se veía excelente.

Unos golpes en la puerta, la cabeza de Tonks se dejó ver después de abrir un poco la portilla.

'¿Lista, Hermione?' pero al ver como estaba, sonrió y entró emocionada '¡Te ves estupenda!' aseguró 'Creo que querrás terminar de arreglarte, te dejo' y salió de la habitación, en realidad se veía muy alegre, más de lo normal.

Un poco de maquillaje, lo suficiente como para sentirse adecuada para entrar regia a la estación de trenes, y así, salió de la habitación y se dirigió, con varita en mano (La cual hacía flotar sus cosas) al automóvil del Ministerio que la esperaba abajo, con Lupin y Tonks detrás de ella.

Los tres entraron, el chofer acomodó todo y Hermione dejó escapar un suspiro algo tranquilizador, iba a hacer lo que sea para comenzar el nuevo año con el pie derecho ¡Aunque Ginny no lo desease, Ron sería suyo!

Sabía perfectamente, que la pelirroja, extrañamente, no se llevaba bien con ella.

Pero eso, era otra historia.

'¿Listos, chicos?' preguntó la mujer, al entrar a la habitación de la dueña del lugar '¡Despierten de una buena vez!' al escuchar el grito, Draco cayó de cama, en una pose algo ridícula, gracias a que su pie se había quedado aun en la cama, pero no el resto de su cuerpo. Pansy se sentó inmediatamente, tomando variedad de colores 'Bueno ¿Se van a quedar ahí, mirándome como si hubiese descubierto el agua tibia o la poción limpia-vidrios?' preguntó divertida, ya con un vestido corto negro y su cabello recogido en una media cola '¡Deben ir a Hogwarts!' Draco, reuniendo su poca dignidad, se levantó, percatándose de la mirada que le daba Cat, intentó, disimuladamente, taparse, ya que no era para menos, tan solo estaba con el pantalón de su pijama 'Más les vale que en cuarenta minutos estar abajo y listos, que Robert nos va a venir a ver' y sin más salió.

La pelinegra suspiró, mientras se mentía en las sábanas.

'¿Te dije que ayer o no te dije que no volvieses a examinar si ronco o pateo por la noche?' le preguntó algo resignada, el rubio era necio, además ¡Ella sabía que algo así iba a pasar esa mañana¡Por Merlín si era obvio que Caterine los iba a despertar esa precisa mañana!

'Si, me lo dijiste' se arrodilló en la cama 'pero casi ni te negaste' le dijo divertido.

Ella bufó.

'Bueno, Draico, me voy a bañar, espero que hagas lo mismo' se levantó, tapándose más con, ahora, el suéter de Charlie.

Pansy se dirigió a la repisa donde tenía algunas cosas y tomó una esfera negra.

'¿Y eso?' preguntó interesado.

'Esta cosa' le informó, antes de entrar a su baño, la joven 'reproduce la canción que va a acorde con tus pensamientos' le comunicó 'Me extraña que tú no tengas uno, Draico' y sin más, entró al baño.

El rubio se recostó una vez más, hasta que pudo apreciar la música salir del cuarto de baño, era tan movida y alegre que, aunque no era tan de su gusto (prefería mil veces la música de la época de la Inquisición donde muchos magos se hicieron famosos por obras tan buenas) le llamó la atención

No era tonto, eso era obvio, así que se dirigió a su habitación, tomó la capa invisible y se la puso, confirmando que le quedaba un poco larga, volvió al cuarto de la pelinegra y se acercó al cuarto de baño.

No era un acto morboso, sino de simple curiosidad.

Lentamente abrió la puerta, para encontrarse con el vaho del agua caliente, un sudor frío recorrió su espalda al ver la figura de la chica a través de la puerta corrediza perlada de la ducha, tan solo sobras de colores, pero claramente se diferenciaba su cuerpo perfectamente.

No se sentía un pervertido.

Esta noche haremos el amor bailando

tu cuerpo es mío, tuyo es mi corazón

vamos a perder el control, bailando

que estoy caliente y ardiendo en pasión

Aquella canción la había escuchado antes, de los labios de Pansy mientras, al compás de sus caderas, hacía el desayuno, ahora, se movía con más energía y cantaba.

El ritmo de aquel cuerpo lo distraía con facilidad, era como ver la más hermosa obra de arte.

Esta noche haremos el amor, bailando

tu cuerpo es mío, tuyo es mi corazón

vamos a perder el control, bailando

que estoy caliente

¡Que difícil era verla y no acercarse! Podía imaginar su sonrisa, ya que la oía reír con facilidad, él mismo se apoyó en el lavamanos para poder apreciar la danza con tranquilidad.

Hay. Vamos a baliar una y otra vez

que yo quiero amanecer,

bailando junto a ti

vamos dime, por favor, que no te vas,

que tú te quieres quedar

baliando, esta noche junto a mi

Tan complicado era el hecho de poder ver como el cuerpo de la joven lo llamaba a gritos, que tenía que apretar sus puños y observar detenidamente cada movimiento. El movimiento de aquellas manos por su cabello, las largas piernas dando una danza pasiva y sus caderas inquietas gritando por un poco de atención.

No es igual sin ti,

ven y quédate junto a mi.

La oyó suspirar con nostalgia ¿En quien pensaba?

Y si tu vieras como yo bailo con esa mujer

estoy seguro que también podrías enloquecer

es por eso que con ella quiero quedarme

y con el vino de su cuerpo toda la noche embriagarme

Otra vez su risa y pudo apreciar como giraba sobre ella misma, en un acto tan tierno que su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza ¿Tanta dulzura podía ocultar ella? Su tan hermosa sonrisa ¿Por qué no se le iba de la cabeza aquella sonrisa?

Y en ese momento, pasó, sus pensamientos influyeron en aquella esfera negra, ya que la música cesó de inmediato y el ritmo cambió. Pansy se mantuvo quieta, reconociendo la melodía.

'Draico' susurró, el rubio se irguió asustado 'Si, claro, él aquí' dijo con ironía '¡Que locura!' y la letra comenzó a sonar.

Si crees que vas a enamorarme con tu bonita sonrisa

Si crees que vas a enamorarme con tu bonita sonrisa.

¡Exacto¿Quién se creía ella para ser tan… tan… hermosa¿Acaso debía enamorarse de ella por, talvez, su sola presencia¡No! Tan solo estaba acostumbrado a tenerla con él siempre ¡Pero podía dejarla cuando le diese la gana!

(Estas muy equivocada

Estas muy equivocada

Estas muy equivocada

Estas muy equivocada)

Seguía aquellos movimientos con atención, ella ya tenía el jabón en sus manos y lo pasaba por su cuerpo, aun bailando, su cuello, cada uno de sus pechos, su abdomen, piernas, su espalda, parecía un ritual dedicado tan solo para él.

Porque cuando el hombre es libre la vida no se le acaba

Aunque me has acostumbrado al desayuno en la cama

Y cuando te tengo cerca la dicha se me derrama

Sufro cuando no me miras, con tu pícara mirada.

Tan solo recordar todos esos días en los que Pansy entraba a su alcoba, con bandeja en mano y una sonrisa juguetona, despertándolo con dulces canciones, le hacía estremecerse. No podía creer que había llegado tan bajo como para fingir estar dormido para poder escuchar su tan peculiar forma de despertarlo. Cada segundo con ella, con esa presencia tan delicada y oscura, le hacía debatirse ¿Estaba enamorado¡Claro que no!

¡No!

Si crees que vas a enamorarme con tu bonita sonrisa

Si crees que vas a enamorarme con tu bonita sonrisa.

¡Y ahora ella cantaba! Merlín tenía algo contra él, era definitivo. La pelinegra abrió la puerta corrediza, dejando ver su cuerpo de cintura para arriba, por unos segundos.

Unos segundos interminables, en donde las gotas del agua se mezclaban con la espuma del jabón y hacían caminos por sus curvas.

Y por primera vez en su vida rezó.

Señor comenzó, recordando como lo hacían esos hijos de muggles que molestaba en Howgarts Tú me odias y yo te odio Posiblemente esos sangre sucias no lo hacían así, pero poco le importaba, en ese momento se preocupaba por respirar Pero ¡No permitas que haga una locura! suplicó.

Y como algo divino, Pansy volvió a cerrar la puerta, después de tomar un frasco extraño de una repisa, Draco pudo volver a respirar algo más normal.

(Estas muy equivocada

Estas muy equivocada

Estas muy equivocada

Estas muy equivocada)

Aun así, la figura de ella lo llamaba a gritos ¿Cómo se mantenía parado ahí, sin hacer nada? Simple, estaba imaginando que frente a él había un león durmiendo y que el menor ruido lo despertaría, pero si seguía mucho tiempo ahí, no le importaría despertar, pisar, matar y destruir al supuesto león, con tal de entrar a la regadera, junto a la pelinegra.

Por que cuando el hombre es libre hace lo que le da la gana

Aunque para ser sincero eres tú lo que me emociona

Cuando llegas por las noches y vas entrando en la casa

No puedo esperar el rato de meternos en la cama.

¡Maldita sea! Que le pongan un altar y lo adoren como el nuevo Merlín. Ya había llegado a su límite, esa música lo hacía delirar, además, todo tenía sentido en su mente. Recordar como se había tragado su orgullo para volver a dormir con ella ¡Y como se había controlado para mantener la palabra dormir en la oración y toda la noche!

Lentamente se dirigió a la puerta, desesperado la abrió y salió, sintiendo una corriente de aire frío llenarlo, cerró la puerta y salió corriendo del lugar.

Mente fría, cuerpo frío, mente fría, CUERPO frío. ¡Vamos! Tan solo la había visto por unos minutos, no se podía aturdir ¡NO se podía aturdir!

Llegó a su cuarto y con un conjuro de limpieza en el cuerpo se cambió rápidamente.

'Un nuevo año. MUY difícil' se dijo a sí mismo, mientras se recostaba en su cama.

Estaba muy conciente que todo hombre la miraba, ya que tenía todo lo necesario y lo mejor de todo es que estaba del brazo de un chico apuesto, quien pasase a su lado perdía su mirada en es escote de su ropa, en la piel blanca y en su cabello lacio, se sentía segura. Ese año conseguiría lo que fuese, lo que ella necesitase, porque simplemente sería mala. Muy mala.

'Las damas primero' anunció su acompañante, en la puerta para entrar al en tren, ella sonrió, tomando su mano y dando un paso seguro para ingresar al lugar, el continuaba tomando su mano y la siguió '¿Qué compartimiento tomamos?' preguntó.

'Creo que el que este más lejos de la entrada' dijo sencillamente, mientras volvía a pasar su brazo por el de él. Todo el lugar olía a envidia, sonrió para si.

Unos sonidos secos, de tacones sobre madera los asombró, ambos regresaron a ver y no solo eso, sino que las puertas que estaban a sus lados se abrieron para poder saber quien era la persona que hacía ruido tan armonioso.

Mujer segura.

Un porte de lo más elegante, llevaba una jaula de gato en una mano y en la otra una varita, haciendo que así flotase el resto de su equipaje detrás de ella.

Sonrisa radiante, porte distinguido. Al comenzar las vacaciones ella se había ido como una adolescente linda e inteligente, ahora regresaba como una mujer regia e impactante.

'¡Chicos!' dijo alegre, mientras apresuraba el paso y sus botas hacían sonidos acelerados, para llegar en donde se encontraban los hermanos, sonrió gustosa y abrazó a ambos '¿Cómo están?' plantó un beso sonoro en la mejilla del pelirrojo, sonriendo tiernamente, para luego mirar a la acompañante de este, a quien se limitó a sonreír.

'Hola' saludaron a la vez, Ginny se hinchó el pecho de orgullo ante la similitud que compartía con su hermano y apretó más el agarre que tenía de su brazo.

'Te ves muy linda, Hermione' le dijo la menor de los Weasley.

'Tú te vez abrasadoramente bien, a decir verdad' y con esto como comentario ambas dejaron escapar una risita aguda '¿Y tú que crees, Ron?' preguntó mientras se daba una vuelta sobre su mismo eje.

'Estumenda' alcanzó a decir, para luego aclararse la garganta '¿Vamos al compartimiento?' las dos chicas asintieron y se adelantaron con pasos rápidos.

'¡Chicos!' los tres regresaron a ver, estaban a pocos metros para llegar a las últimas puertas, pero aquella voz les era muy familiar '¿Me van a dejar atrás?' preguntó con voz fingida de resentimiento.

Y ahí estaba él, Harry Potter con dos guardaespaldas atrás, que Ron y Ginny reconocieron como los hombres que les llevaron a la estación, la pelirroja se apresuró al lugar en donde estaba el moreno, pero con su atención en los hombres.

'Dejen el equipaje en el último compartimiento del lado izquierdo' ambos hombres asintieron y se retiraron del lugar 'Hola Harry' le sonrió con coquetería y se dio la vuelta, para volver a tomar el brazo de su hermano.

'Hola chicos' volvió a insistir el moreno, al estar a la altura de Ron y Hermione, quienes le respondieron con un simple saludo y se dirigieron al compartimiento.

Ya adentro las chicas se sentaron una frente a la otra, junto a la ventana, instintivamente el pelirrojo junto a Hermione y el moreno junto a Ginny.

'Hermione, lamento lo de tus padres' por fin dijo Ron, ella lo regresó a ver y le sonrió nostálgica.

'Descuida' pero se veía algo triste o por lo menos eso creyó el pelirrojo antes de ver como regresaba su atención a la ventana.

'¡Caterine Viper!' anunciaron las dos chicas, mientras se levantaban y se apegaban a la ventana.

'¿Quién?' preguntaron los chicos y buscando un lugar para ver y saber quien era aquella persona que anunciaron ambas.

Al ver por la ventana se encontraron con Draco Malfoy y Pansy Parkinson, él siendo abrazado por la misma mujer que los cuatro habían visto en el hospital y la pelinegra del brazo del hombre que había acompañado a Caterine aquella ocasión.

'Entonces es verdad' susurró Ginny.

'Si, ella es la tutora de Malfoy' aseguró Hermione.

'¿Y que hace Parkinson con ellos?' preguntó el pelirrojo, mientras veía como tanto rubio como pelinegra entraban al tren.

Ginny lo miró simbólicamente, mientras que la castaña fruncía el seño.

'No sé, ni mucho menos me importa' aseguró, para luego sentarse.

'¿Qué sucede contigo?' preguntó Ron a Hermione, ella tan solo levantó la mirada y sonrió sarcásticamente.

'Nada ¿Por qué?'

'Estas rara, como que te molesta la presencia de Parkinson con Malfoy' le dijo con el ceño fruncido.

'No estoy celosa de Parkinson, si es tu pregunta. Tan solo que esa pelinegra, bueno, su padre, mató a mis padres, Ronald, no sé si te acuerdes, porque si no es así, ya te voy informando' le dijo algo molesta, mientras se levantaba y pasaba junto a él, haciendo que su pecho rozase el brazo de él, antes de salir del compartimiento y chocar con alguien 'Parkinson'

'Granger' saludó, mientras regresaba a ver a la puerta que se encontraba a sus espaldas y frente a Hermione 'Quien diría, los Slytherin frente a frente a los Gryffindor'

'Si, que divertido' se limitó a decir, antes de perderse por el pasillo.

'Super, ahora, además, una hija de muggle me odia por lo que hizo mi padre ¡Viva! Mi sueño hecho realidad' dijo con ironía 'Muy bien' respiró 'Todo y Slytherin, Pansy, saca valentía, que algo has de tener' volvió a respirar y abrió la puerta del compartimiento por donde había salido la castaña '¿Ronald?' susurró algo cohibida y sonrojándose.

El aludido la miró impresionado y se levantó.

'¿Parkinson?' regresó a ver a sus amigos, Ginny miraba por la ventana, perdida en sus pensamientos, pero Harry le clavaba sus ojos con intensidad '¿Qué sucede?'

'¿Podemos hablar afuera? Tan solo un momento' suspiró 'Por favor'

'… Claro' se acercó a ella, quien salió por la puerta y miró a sus amigos 'Ahora regreso' se encogió de hombros y siguió a la pelinegra, hasta el final del tren, esta abrió una puerta y salió al exterior de este, donde había algo muy similar a un balcón, el viento era fuerte y los cabellos se revolvían entre ellos '¿Qué sucede?'

'¿Puedo llamarte Ron, como antes?' intentó comenzar 'Ya sé que soy de los malos y todo eso, pero ¿Por los viejos tiempos?'

'Vale ¿Qué sucede ¿Pansy?' ella asintió.

'¿Cómo está Granger?' preguntó ella, hiendo al grano.

'¿Hermione?' ella asintió '¿Te refieres a lo de tu… padre?' se acentuó.

Ella volvió a asentir y su mirada se aguó por un segundo, pero se abrazó a él, sin dejarle ver si lloraba o no.

'¡Oh, Ron¿Sabes lo duró que se hace esta guerra?' sollozó, el no sabía que hacer, así que la abrazó.

'¿Estas bien?' preguntó tímidamente.

'Estoy viviendo con Draco… bueno… me adoptó mi primo, pero vivo con Viper' se estremeció más '¿Sabes lo que tuve que hacer para no pasar lo que le pasó a Draco¡El Señor Tenebroso deseaba que yo también fuese parte de su escuadrón dentro de Howgarts!' enterró su rostro 'Señor Tenebroso' dijo con sarcasmo 'Solo le decimos así quienes estamos emparentados con él' por fin lo miró a la cara, no habían lágrimas, pero si el camino que estas habían tomado por su rostro de porcelana 'y ustedes, los buenos, lo llaman El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado' rió con amargura '¿Acaso creen que así el se debilitará¡Él no es un Dios!' se alejó y se apoyó el barandal, Ron se acercó e hizo lo mismo 'Mi padre siempre me dijo que ustedes, los buenos e ingenuos perderían ¡Por favor¡Ustedes tenían al viejo Dumbledore¡Aun tienen al niño-que-vivió!' volvió a reír con amargura 'Que nombre para feo' susurró '¿Qué voy ha hacer? Tengo que acarrear lo que hizo mi padre. La hija de un asesino. La hija de un mortífago'

'Pansy, tranquila… todo… siempre… todo va a salir bien… te lo puedo asegurar' posó su mano sobre la de ella 'Todo, te lo prometo'

'Tan honorario como un buen Gryffindor' susurró, mientras le sonreía 'Gracias por escucharme. No tenía con quien desahogarme. Draco… bueno… el apunta aun al hecho de que pase lo que pase, nosotros no podemos apoyar a los buenos y… Blaise… ella… apoya al Señor Tenebroso y a las pociones alisadoras' dijo lo último con diversión 'Y recordé que contigo podía conversar como lo hacen las personas normales' se acercó a él y le dio un corto beso en la mejilla 'Gracias' se volvió a la puerta 'Ahora ¿A seguir siendo Weasley y Parkinson?' le preguntó.

Ron posó su mano en el hombro de ella, haciendo que esta le regresase a ver.

'No, ahora seremos Ron y Pansiliria' le dijo para hacerla reír, y para que más decirlo, lo había hecho bien, ya que ella rió y acarició la mano pecosa que estaba en su hombro.

'Así me decían Fred y George' susurró con nostalgia, para luego fruncir el ceño 'Pero nada de Pansiliria, me agrada Pansy' y entró al tren, dejando al pelirrojo sonriendo, al recordar que, por lo menos, aunque todo el mundo se estaba comportando diferente, podía sacar provecho de algo.

La puerta se cerró, dando por terminada la salida de Ron.

'Solos' susurró el moreno, acercándose a la pelirroja, quien tenía una sonrisa pícara, él pasó sus manos por las caderas de ella, mientras Ginny se entretenía con los cabellos azabaches.

'¿Estás usando la Oclumancia?' preguntó de inmediato la pelirroja.

'Desde que te vi. No quería que nadie se enterase de las miles de ideas que pasaron por mi mente cuando te observaba' le susurró, para luego besar su cuello lentamente, ella comenzó a pasear sus manos por la espalda del chico, sus brazos se convirtieron en su distracción, mientras esperaba los deliciosos labios de su amante.

'Señor Potter, que tan poco romántico. Todo pasión' susurró divertida, mientras se acomodaba, para que él estuviese sobre ella, usando el asiento como cama '¿No te parece algo morboso?' preguntó divertida.

'Desde el accidente estás más fogosa' le dijo, para luego besar su barbilla y oír como ella gemía frustrada.

'Nadie mangonea a Ginevra' y de un empujón, él quedó acostado y ella se subió sobre él 'Ahora si, Potter, sufrirás' le aseguró, mientras depositaba pequeños besos húmedos por todo el cuello de este.

'Eres mala' le susurró, antes de buscar y encontrar los labios hinchados de ella y besarlos con desenfreno.

'Siempre, Potter' hizo que cerrase los ojos, para que las esmeraldas no la observasen y ella comenzó a meter sus manos debajo de la camiseta de este, tomando un contacto con la piel del moreno 'Eres tan débil ante el cuerpo de una mujer'

'Ante tu cuerpo' le corrigió, mientras abría los ojos y ella se estremecía, para volverlo a besar, con más ganas y dejando que su cuerpo se estrechase contra su cuerpo.

La puerta se abrió e inmediatamente se separaron, para encontrarse con un muy conocido rubio.

'Veo que San Potter encontró quien le prestase atención' se burló este.

'Cállate, Malfoy' se apresuró a decir la pelirroja, mientras sonreía con picardía '¿Acaso nos estabas espiando?' el arqueó una ceja 'Te lo dijo por lo sonrojado que estas y aquella respiración acelerada tan solo la he visto en…' se inclinó un poco en el asiento 'los hombres excitados'

'Al parecer sabes mucho del tema, Weasley' le dijo con malicia. Ella miró a Harry, quien estaba preparándose para matar al heredero de los Malfoy.

'¿Sabes que? Si, ya que me he dado cuenta que esto que ves' dijo mirándose a ella misma 'levanta pasiones ¿Dónde esta tu prometida?' cambió de tema rápidamente.

'Aquí, Weasley' era la voz de Pansy, pasando junto a Draco y ubicándose frente a él, este pasó sus manos por la cintura de ella y la atrajo contra su cuerpo, mientras hundía su rostro en el cuello de ella 'Y hazme el favor de no insinuarte a mi novio'

'Perdón, ese es tu trabajo, después de todo, siempre un Malfoy es difícil de complacer' miró al rubio 'Y si no me crees, pregúntale a tu padre ¡Oh! Es verdad, él ya no esta'

'Detente, Weasley' le amenazó la pelinegra, mientras empujaba a un molesto Draco fuera del lugar, antes de cerrar la puerta susurró '¿No deberías estar en Slytherin, pequeña comadreja ponzoñosa?' y la cerró.

'Tomaré eso como una halago' miró al moreno y este tenía su vista fija en ella '¿En donde nos quedamos?'

'En que me encantó la forma en que atacaste a Malfoy' ella sonrió de medio lado.

'Se exactamente lo que te gusta, Potter, y sé como usar eso a mi beneficio' y se volvió a sentar sobre él 'Como ahora' y le ronroneó en el oído.

'¿Qué has dicho?' preguntó el mago, algo exasperado ante las palabras de la pelirroja.

'Lo que has oído. Quiero que ella sea mi esclava' exigió.

'¿Con que derecho?' le preguntó, pero se iba a lamentar por la pregunta.

Ella se acercó a él y con sus manos comenzó a hacer un camino por el pecho del hombre y le susurró con malicia.

'Con el derecho de que soy ahora tu única mujer y porque' besó cortamente sus labios y sonrió 'sin Bellatrix o Narcisa aquí y sin Caterine bajo tu mando, soy tu mejor mortífaga mujer' se alejó de él, con una sonrisa divertida 'Además, prometiste no hacerle nada ¡Pero eso no significa que se deba quedar en ese cuarto!'

'Esta desatada' le aclaró.

'Pero está prisionera, además' su voz se volvió algo temerosa 'mi señor, ella es mi amiga, quiera usted o no, tengo un lazo que me une a ella' le exigió.

'Esta bien, Ginevra, esa sangre-sucia será tu esclava' aceptó el hombre.

'Dormirá en mi dormitorio' dijo antes de salir de aquel cuarto de reunión.

'El sacrificio se hará en tres días, pequeña. Hoy viajaremos al lugar de encuentro' le anunció el hombre mientras se acercaba y la atraía a su juvenil cuerpo.

'¿Por qué tan pronto?' él se encogió de hombros y ella adivinó sus pensamientos 'No me digas' se alejó un poco de él, dándole las espaldas 'Ahora que gastamos todo nuestro tiempo en destruir tus Horcruxes eres un mago más y quieres aprovechar que Harry estará distraído en que por fin va asistir a Hogwarts, que deseas preparar todo. Eso es ruin. Tú sabías perfectamente que no habíamos ido al colegio para poder cumplir la misión de Dumbledore y estábamos rodeados de integrantes de la Orden, así que ahora que, Howgarts, sin la protección de Dumbledore, es un colegio más, un lugar más. Podrás atacar' el frunció el seño 'Eres malo' y salió del lugar.

Ginny caminó con rapidez por los pasillos, ya se los sabía un poco de memoria y se dirigía a la Sala de Torturas, donde se encontraba Hermione, se cruzó con Rodolphus quien se limitó a observarla, era apuesto, no había duda… su túnica negra se movía con rapidez y su ahora corto cabello, hasta sobre sus hombros, se interponían en su rostro, pero no se detuvo un segundo, llegó a una puerta negra y con un movimiento de su mano esta se abrió de un portazo, sonrió para sí.

Entró en el lugar, ahí estaba su amiga, tirada en el suelo, con una vieja túnica sobre su cuerpo, olía mal, a sangre y mugre, al parecer estaba inconsciente, se arrodilló frente a ella y pasando su mano sobre el rostro de ella, Hermione abrió los ojos.

'¿Ginny?' susurró la castaña.

'La misma ¿Te encuentras bien?' preguntó preocupada.

'Un poco mareada ¿Qué te han hecho a ti?' cuestionó esta, mientras se sentaba.

'Nada más que esto' y se dobló la manga de su túnica, dejando ver una calavera con una serpiente saliendo por su boca, la castaña abrió la boca, pero Ginny posó su mano sobre los labios de ella '¡No grites, Hermione!' suplicó, para luego bajar la mirada 'Descuida, ya solucionaré todo' intentó consolarla 'Ahora levántate, te llevaré a mi habitación, ahí tomaras un baño caliente y te pondrás una de mis túnicas, le ordenaré a uno de los elfos que te lleve la mejor comida y luego apareceré una cama para que duermas' acarició el cabello enmarañado y sonrió nostálgica 'Descuida, pronto vendrán ha ayudarnos' le aseguró.

'¿Cómo?' susurró algo cansada Hermione.

'Ya lo verás, Harry y mi hermano nos vendrán ha salvar, créeme' y la ayudó a levantarse 'pero primero debo hacer el sacrificio, para poder abrir mis poderes por completo y luego… luego… veré como salir, de sacarte' y ambas salieron del lugar.

Casi todas las agujas del reloj indicaban Peligro Mortal, eso era normal, pero la mujer estaba preocupada por algo sumamente extraño.

'Arthur' susurró, mientras tomaba del brazo a su esposo '¿No es esto extraño?' le preguntó.

'Si, demasiado ¿Cómo pudo pasar?' inquietó.

'¡No lo sé¡Mi niña¿Crees que deberíamos sacar a los chicos de Howgarts?'

'Molly, cariño' comenzó el hombre 'recién están empezando su año escolar' intentó justificar el hombre.

'¡Pero esto no es normal!' exigió la mujer.

'Hablaré con un amigo mío, a ver si me puede explicar lo que sucede'

Ambos regresaron al reloj de la casa, en donde, la manecilla de Ginny estaba dividida en dos, una de ellas en Peligro Mortal y estaba azulada (esto indicando Encuentro con Mortífago) y la otra indicaba Fuera de casa.

La mujer daba vueltas de un lado al otro por la oficina de CIAM (Es el Centro de Investigación de Actividad Mortífaga), un hombre la veía dar vueltas de un lado para el otro, algo divertido, mientras se revolvía sus, de por si, desordenados cabellos.

'Tranquila Cat' le suplicó el hombre.

'Va a llegar tarde, dijo que pasaría por aquí y de ahí iría a Howgarts ¡Va a llegar tarde!' miró su reloj desesperada.

'Cat, ella se aparece allá, además, Draco y Pansy subieron al tren hace una hora, ella aun tiene tiempo' le dijo el hombre.

'Tú siempre tan calmado' susurró, mientras se cruzaba de brazos frente a él, Robert se levantó y depositó un beso sobre sus labios.

'¡Ya llegó por quien lloraban!' ambos regresaron a ver, una joven, ya que parecía muy jovial, pero que en realidad tenía veinticinco años, entró sonriente.

La bruja tenía el cabello largo y negro, hasta su cintura, donde estaba recogido, en sus puntas, por un lazo negro, para controlarlo un poco, su rostro era puro y sonriente, de ojos negros y centros grises, ambos sin vida aparente, pero aun así ella radiaba felicidad, estaba cubierta con un vestido sencillo negro.

'Hasta que llegas' susurró molesta Caterine, mientras se acercaba.

'¡Sarah Dux, reportándose!' fingió voz de militar '¿Cómo estás hermanita?' preguntó alegre, para luego sonreírle a Robert.

'Muy bien… ¡Ah¡Es verdad¡NO LO ESTOY!' puso sus manos sobre sus caderas '¡Porque te estoy esperando hace media hora!' le recriminó.

'¿Y aun así te gusta esta regañona?' le preguntó a Robert, quien se sentó en la silla más cercana y sonrió.

'Pues… como decirlo… es una diosa en el sexo' le dijo divertido.

'¡Mis oídos!' gritó fingiendo miedo, Sarah.

'¡Robert!' se escandalizó Caterine, este suspiró resignado.

'Entendí: Hoy duermo en mi departamento y tú en tu casa' miró a Sarah '¡Todo por tu culpa!'

'¡Bueno, ya!' dijo molesta Caterine, mirando a su hermana '¿Ahora si me dirás que vas ha hacer en Howgarts?'

'¿Recuerdas que Dana era profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras?' su hermana asintió 'pues, pidió permiso de maternidad y ¡Yo la voy a remplazar!' dijo alegre, mientras saltaba en un pie.

'Pobre mi Draco' susurró resignada.

'¡Te he oído!' le dijo molesta Sarah '¡Ahora ya no te doy ninguno de mi cuadros gratis!' dijo ofendida.

'¿Y le sigues dando unos a Silvio?' preguntó su hermana, haciendo que Sarah comenzase a toser como desesperada y la mirase con los ojos abiertos 'No creas que no me he dado cuenta que estás con anillo de compromiso' le dijo, Robert también miró la argolla de plata con un gran diamante y cuatro pequeños que lo rodeaban, formando una flor 'Es muy vistoso'

'Tú… cállate' susurró, mientras también tomaba entre sus manos una cadena que colgaba de su cuello, en donde, al final, un medallón en forma del Jin-Jan lo adornaba.

'Por lo menos' intentó calmar Robert 'podremos cuidarlos de cerca ¿No creen?' preguntó.

'Si, los estaré vigilando' sonrió Sarah 'en especial a la pelirroja y la castaña' volvió ha abrazar a su hermana '¡Me voy, mis amores, me espera mi trabajo!' y sin más, desapareció.

'¿Crees que sea seguro que vaya?' preguntó Caterine, sentándose junto a Robert.

'Nuestra confianza esta en ella' posó su mano en el muslo de ella, pero esta se paró.

'¡Ah no!' le advirtió 'Nada de eso' y regresó a su trabajo 'A ver si aprendes a no apoyar a mi hermana'.

'Toda la culpa la tiene Sarah' susurró molesto.

Continuará…

N/A: Hola bueno, como que ahora hay que desenredar los nudos y ver como fluye la historia, quienes han leído 'Intrusos en el corazón' sabrán quien es Sarah y su comportamiento, también la encuentran mucho en 'El Elegido' y si les interesa, si, también va ha aparecer Silvio : ). Bueno ¿En que iba? ¡Ah, es verdad ¿Les gustó? Me agradó dar las pases entre Pansy y Ron y Hermione-Narcisa esta algo molesta ¿NO? Mientras que Ginny-Bellatrix está muy emocionada. ¿Qué les pareció el hecho de que Ginny se entregue a Tom? Si, la pelirroja mortífaga.

Dejen su comentario.

Nos leemos.


	7. Revelando la verdad

Pasión Oscura.

Capítulo VII  
Revelando la verdad

'¡Bienvenidos sean todos!' exclamó el director del colegio, Remus Lupin 'Me alegra saber que todos regresan con nuevas energías'

Ginny miró extrañada a Harry, quien también la observó, ambos regresaron a ver a Ron, quien se encogió de hombros, así que los tres recurrieron a quien siempre tenía las respuestas a sus preguntas nunca hechas: Hermione.

'Tonks me dijo' comenzó ella, sin necesidad de escuchar o mirarlos 'que la profesora McGonagall no quería el puesto de directora, así que buscó un reemplazo. Aun que no lo crean, muchos padres de familia enviaron cartas diciendo que tomase el cargo el profesor,' sonrió divertida 'bueno, ahora Director, Lupin. Muchos decían que sus hijos aprendieron grandes cosas con él y le tenían un gran afecto, hay que decir también que hasta algunos Slytherin's lo deseaban de vuelta' la pelirroja, al escuchar lo último ahogó un grito, tanto Ron, como Harry, estrecharon sus manos con orgullo por la suerte de su amigo 'El profesor Slughorn sigue siendo el profesor de Pociones' anunció 'Y al parecer la profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras estaba embarazada y hoy llega su relevo'

'Lo digo y lo repito, debiste estar en Ravenclaw' se limitó a decir el pelirrojo, la chica abrió la boca, pero este le interrumpió 'Se perfectamente que el sombrero dijo que tenías potencial para estar en la casa de los listillos, pero eso no quita a que aun me asombro'

'...Y ahora, les presento a su nueva profesora,' anunció el director 'talvez muchos la reconozcan ya que es muy famosa en el Mundo Mágico: Sarah Dux' la puerta que estaba lateral a la mesa de profesores se abrió, dejando ver a una hermosa mujer, de cabellos largos y negros.

'Gracias, director' comenzó ella, al llegar frente a frente a los jóvenes 'como dijo el profesor Lupin, soy Sarah Dux y desde ahora, hasta que me sea posible, seré su profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras' se hizo un corto silencio 'Bueno, esto es vergonzoso ¿Tiene alguien alguna pregunta?' algunas manos se levantaron y ella sonrió nerviosa '¿Si, el chico de Hufflepuff?'

'¿Tiene novio?' algunos rieron, entre ellos la mujer, pero algunos profesores miraron al chico despectivamente.

'No' algunos sonrieron y ella rió 'Tengo prometido ¿Alguien más?' el chico volvió a levantar la mano y ella suspiró '¿SI?'

'¿Cuántos años tiene?'

'Eso no se le pregunta a una dama' le comunicó, pero sonrió divertida 'pero como no soy ninguna, te contesto la pregunta. Tengo 25 años, tres meses, dieciséis días' miró su reloj 'cuatro horas, tres minutos, diez segundo y cuatro microsegundos ¡No, espera! once segundos y dos microsegundos. Y contando' todos rieron ante la gracia de la profesora, esta volvió a ver el aparato que tenía en su muñeca y suspiró con nostalgia 'Y según mi reloj multiusos (de los cuales muchos no se aún su funcionamiento) mi programa favorito esta pasando por la televisión y me lo estoy perdiendo' fingió un puchero 'Extraño mi televisión' volvieron a reír '¿Otra pregunta?' el mismo chico levantó la mano '¡No te voy a decir de que color es mi ropa interior!' y para el asombro de todos, el joven bajó la mano 'Esta bien: Negra ¿Alguien más?' unas cuantas manos se levantaron '¿Alguna pregunta que no tenga que ver con mi vida personal?' dos manos bajaron.

'¡Ya sé de donde me parecía familiar Viper!' susurró exaltada Ginny, atrayendo la atención de muchos integrantes de la mesa de Gryffindor 'Es hermana gemela de la pintora más famosa que ha existido en cien años' todos se acercaron más '¡Sarah Dux!' todos ahogaron un grito, bueno, no todos, sino Harry, Hermione y Ron '¡Ambas estaban bajo la tutela de el Señor Tenebroso!' al escuchar esto, muchos miraron a la nueva profesora, así que la pelirroja aprovechó para susurrarle a sus amigos 'Viper era mortífaga y Sarah fue ingresada a Howgarts cuando era una niña para saber todo lo que hacía Dumbledore, pero esta rechazó la misión después de enamorarse de un alumno de aquí'

'¿Cómo sabes tanto?' preguntó el moreno.

'Caterine quedó embarazada del Señor Oscuro y al saber que este deseaba instruirlo en las artes oscuras con educación brutal desde la cuna, huyó y se alió al _CIAM_, ahí tuvo un colapso al ser emboscada por algunos mortífagos, quienes querían recuperar el bebe' continuó Hermione, casi inconscientemente 'y ella, al ver el futuro de este, se lanzó tres C_rucio's _al vientre y el bebe murió' terminó el relato.

'¿Cómo saben tanto?' insistió Ron.

'Señorita Granger, Señor Weasley' todos regresaron a ver a la profesora McGonagall, quien al parecer los estaba llamando junto a la mesa de los profesores, ahí estaban Malfoy, Parkinson y los otros prefectos 'Los estamos esperando' anunció.

Ambos, extrañados, se acercaron al lugar, si sus pensamientos eran los correctos, los prefectos estaban reunidos para algo. Entonces ¿Qué hacían ahí Malfoy y su prometida?

'Es un orgullo presentarles' comenzó Remus 'A los nuevos Premios Anuales de cada casa' todos se impresionaron ¿Y por que no? Usualmente tan solo eran dos, no ocho.

'Sabemos perfectamente' comenzó la profesora McGonagall 'que tan solo son dos Premios Anuales escogidos por año,' creemos que eso acaba de enterarse el lector con anterioridad, así que le rogamos paciencia con la profesora 'pero con los hecho que han sucedido últimamente' una corriente fría recorrió a todos, como suele pasar con una multitud al hablar de un muerto que acaba de dejarlos 'desidimos esta temporada de vacaciones e inicio de curso que lo mejor sería premiar a dos de cada casa' con esto todos se alegraron y aplaudieron con emoción, más que todo, esperando que las dejaran comer en paz.

'Al parecer ya todos tiene hambre,' creemos que el lector también sabía eso 'así que, mientras hablamos con los nuevos Premios Anuales sobre los privilegios y obligaciones que tendrán, ustedes peden comenzar' y así, la comida comenzó ha aparecer.

La profesora McGonagall, junto a Remus, llevaron a los chicos a la puerta por donde había entrado la profesora Dux, era una pequeña sala con chimenea, todos se sentaron y observaron expectantes al director.

'Pues bien, las tareas que tuvieron cuando eran prefectos… ¿Si, señorita Parkinson?' preguntó Remus al ver como esta levantaba la mano.

'Lo que sucede, señor director' comenzó esta 'es que nosotros' dijo refiriéndose a Draco y a ella 'ya no somos prefectos ¿Qué hacemos aquí?'

'Pues, creo que ahora que pasó los motivos por los cuales ambos dejaron el cargo' comunicó la profesora McGonagall 'pueden volver a tomar la responsabilidad'

'Como iba diciendo' continuó Lupin 'Las tareas que tuvieron cuando eran prefectos serán similares, pero tendrán más obligaciones y recorridos nocturnos hasta altas horas de la noche para ayudar con la vigilancia'

'Además' continuó McGonagall 'ya no asistirán a sus respectivas Salas Comunes y no dormirán en ellas, ya que ustedes ocho estarán instalados en la Sala Común de Hogwarts, esta recién instalada, esta se encuentra dividida en cuatro alas y estas en dos dormitorios y proporcionados con un baño similar al Baño de los Prefectos, pero en este caso, este será tan solo para cada pareja de Premios Anuales'

'Una verdadera ventaja es que gracias a su constante trabajo y la rondas nocturnas, es obvio que estarán cansados, así que en su Sala Común hay un comedor para ustedes, donde se servirán comidas alteradas con energizantes' sonrió complacido Lupin 'Y no debemos olvidar que cada uno elegirá tres materias para que sean exonerados en los exámenes de estas' los ocho individuos saltaron de alegría y sonrieron alegres ¡Eso si era una recompensa!

'Sus cosas ya están instaladas, deberán subir a la torre suroeste y dirigirse hasta las últimas gradas, estas dan a un pasillo sin salida, la pared del fondo tiene un cuadro gigantesco de los cuatro fundadores, cada uno debe entrar individualmente y decir el nombre del fundador que corresponde a su casa y el animal que representa y podrá entrar'

Todos asintieron, emocionados por su nuevo cargo.

'Se les enviarán cartas a sus padres para comunicarles la nueva decisión y desde mañana comenzarán la ronda' les dijo la profesora.

'Ahora deben verse como una familia, existirá una pizarra donde deben anotar cuando salen, cuando regresan y a donde van. Así, si uno de los otros Premios Anuales lo necesita, sabrá donde esta con exactitud' les dijo el director, todos volvieron ha asentir 'Pues, se pueden retirar a su nueva Sala Común, ahí los está esperando un festín para que se conozcan más'

Los ochos individuos salieron, cada uno se dirigió a su respectiva mesa para informarle a sus amigos la nueva buena.

'¿En verdad?' preguntó emocionada Ginny, al terminar de escuchar la conversación '¿Y ahora tendré que caminar hasta allá tan solo para dormir con mi hermano?' preguntó con una voz infantil, todos rieron, menos la castaña, quien la observó con reproche.

'Bueno, nos vamos' Hermione tomó la mano de un muy sonrojado pelirrojo y lo arrastró afuera del Gran Comedor '¿Qué se traen ustedes dos?' preguntó iracunda.

'¿Quiénes?' ella le miró simbólicamente y él entendió '¿Ginny y yo? ¡Nada!' sonrió con picardía 'No me digas que estas celosa de mi hermana. Señorita Hermione Jane Granger, debes tener la mente perversa para pensar eso' le dijo burlón, ella echó un bufido y continuó su camino, haciendo que el taco de sus botas resonaran por todo el pasillo de piedra.

'No estoy celosa. No pienso cosas pervertidas. No me llames por mi nombre completo Ronald Billius Weasley' le advirtió, mientras subía unas gradas.

'¿Entonces, dime, o Gran Premio Anual, que tienes contra mi relación con el género femenino?' le preguntó divertido, después de doblar en una esquina.

Era la hora de la verdad, ella le estaba coqueteando demasiado, ya era hora que admitiese lo que sea que estaba tramando.

'Eso, que es el género femenino' se limitó a contestar mientras subían otras gradas y pasaban por un corredor.

'¿Y que esperabas? Soy un mago, un chico, un hombre, un adolescente' llegaron al final del corredor.

Hermione no contestó, estaba frente a frente a un gran cuadro, donde se encontraban los cuatro Fundadores, las mujeres sentadas en unas sillas y los hombres, cada uno, apoyados en las sillas de estas, parados.

Godric Gryffindor, hombre gallardo, de espalda ancha y fuerte, de cabellos rubios y lacios, hasta su frente, de actitud valerosa, ojos como el cielo, azules y claros, sonrisa llena de vida, alegre y autosuficiente, piel tostada, brazos y pectorales formados, de esos que demuestran esfuerzo y trabajo duro; una notoria vestimenta de un caballero listo para la guerra, apoyando su mano izquierda en la silla de la mujer de cabellos castaños.

Helga Hufflepuff, de mirada miel, algo perdida y simple, parpados caídos, cabellos rizados, hasta debajo de sus hombros, pose humilde, uno de sus mechones castaños caía sobre su rostro, de vestido dorado y negro, típico de la época de los famosos castillos, dragones-caza-muggles y damiselas en peligro (Aunque ella no parecía ser una de ellas)

Rowena Ravenclaw, mujer de porte enigmático y cabellos largos y lacios, color negro azulado, regalándole un misterio aun más especial, tenía mirada enérgica, de ojos grisáceos y algo rasgados hacia arriba, haciendo su mirada más profunda e investigativa, con un vestido azul oscuro y violeta, se encontraba sentada, cruzada las piernas y sonriendo de lado.

Salazar Slytherin, apoyado la mano derecha en la silla de la mujer de nobles principios, de cabellos negros, largos y lacios, hasta sobre sus hombros, de mirada rojiza, como llamas de fuego incandescentes, sonrisa perversa y enigmática, sus ojos denotaban algo de diversión, pero su piel blanca lo hacía ver como un hombre de vida extraña, de esos que tan solo salen en la noche y regresan temprano, conquistan a las mujeres con su indiferencia y sonríen por diversión; vestido con una túnica verde y una capa negra, daba un complemento a su mirada se ser un hombre soberbio.

'¿Quiénes pertenecen a Ravenclaw?' preguntó Rowena.

'Nosotros' contestaron Anthony Goldstein y Padma Patil al unísono 'Rowena Ravenclaw, halcón' el retrato se abrió y ambos pasaron, este se volvió a cerrar

'¿Quiénes de ustedes son los prefectos de Slytherin?' preguntó Salazar.

'Nosotros' contestó Draco.

'Salazar Slytherin' complementó Pansy, sonriendo de lado.

'Serpiente' concluyó el rubio.

'Muy bien. Bienvenidos' dijo alegre el pelinegro, mientras el retrato se abría y ambos pasaban 'Simpática pareja' apreció.

'Los prefectos de Hufflepuff' pidió la castaña.

'Helga Hufflepuff, tejón' el retrato se abrió y Hannah Abbott junto a Ernie MacMillan sonrieron a la creadora de su casa.

'Así que ustedes son los prefecto de Gryffindor, es un grato honor conocer a un caballero y una hermosa dama valerosos' dijo Godric.

'Muchas gracias' dijo alegre Hermione, pero no era de esas alegrías que contenía siempre, esta era muy sencilla.

'Godric Gryffindor, león' anunció Ron, ya que se moría de hambre, el retrato se abrió una vez más y antes de entrar miró a los fundadores 'Un gusto y gracias'

'Un joven muy simpático' comentó Helga, mientras miraba a Rowena, quien inclinó su cabeza y sonrió '¿Tú que dices, amiga mía?'

'Apuesto y sencillo, a decir verdad, parece ser de nobles principios y pude apreciar que es un sangre pura' dijo lo último mirando a Salazar, quien se inclinó un poco, para que su rostro estuviese junto al de ella.

'¿Un Weasley? Si, ya había oído comentarios de esa familia gracias a lo _sociables_ que son algunos cuadros por este sector' dijo sencillamente 'Quien me llamó la atención, mi querida Rowena, fue la Slytherin, una verdadera hermosura'

'Tú y tus picardías, amigo Salazar' se limitó a decir Helga 'Mis prefectos son un encanto, buenos Hufflepuff's, se nota con su sonrisa'

'La castaña, tu prefecta, Godric, me pareció ver en ella esa mirada de necesidad de conocimiento' comentó la mujer de cabellos violáceos 'Una verdadera joya'

'Me disculparán el atrevimiento' se apresuró a decir Salazar, quien como siempre disfrutaba interrumpir y dar su opinión 'La castaña, la Gryffindor, tenía una esencia muy… ¿Cómo decirlo? Slytherin'

'Tú siempre quieres acaparar todo lo bueno' susurró Godric, ganándose una mirada severa de Helga '¿Qué? Es verdad' se defendió.

'Lo que pasa' se limitó a decir Rowena, mientras se levantaba y miraba a ambos hombres 'es que ustedes dos son unos niños creciditos' le dirigió una sonrisa a la soberana de la casa de los tejones ¿Quieres ir al cuadro de la _paya solitaria_, mi querida Helga? Yo de por si, me encuentro aburrida ya con los comentarios de niños que tienen ambos'

'No lo sé, debería quedarse dos representantes de nosotros aquí. Dos' miró a los varones 'que no se estén peleando, por si uno de los niños necesita salir o entrar'

'Pues, esta dicho' comentó Salazar, volviendo a sentar a Rowena y tomando galante la mano de Helga, haciendo que esta se levantase 'Mi queridísima amiga, ve tu con Gryffindor a dar un paseo por los cuadros de la torre norte, que nosotros nos quedamos'

'¿Seguro? ¿Rowena, tu que dices?' preguntó preocupada la castaña.

'Vayan ustedes, yo me quedo aquí leyendo un libro y Salazar de seguro se pondrá a tocar aquella flauta dulce que tanto le gusta. Marchen entonces, amigos' Godric y Helga tomaron las palabras de la fundadora y se retiraron, dejando a los otros dos solos en el cuadro.

'Y bueno, Rowena ¿Qué quieres hacer?' le preguntó algo divertido el hombre, mientras se sentaba en la silla que había ocupado tiempo antes Helga.

'Leer' contestó secamente.

'Ahora recuerdo porque me fui del castillo. Tú siempre tan aburrida conmigo' le dijo molesto.

'Me gusta el silencio, Salazar y tú, para ser sincera, siempre te estas quejando, comentando cosas sobre los sangre-sucia o las fiestas nocturnas. Ningunas de esas tres cosas me interesan en absoluto' ella se levantó y tomó un libro, lo revisó y volvió a su lugar.

'Ahora no puedo huir' susurró el personaje del cuadro, mientras miraba a su compañera 'No importa mucho, ahora te puedo ver más detenidamente' y sonrió aun más.

'¿Por qué mejor no me hablas de la Slytherin?' preguntó cortante Ravenclaw, ya que se sentía incómoda con aquella mirada.

'Pues bien, me encanta su sonrisa, se parece mucho a la tuya' le dijo simplemente.

'Creo que seré yo la que esta vez intente huir de aquí' susurró la mujer.

'Y como siempre te diré que primero yo me voy antes de hacer que hagas algo que no deseas' se acercó peligrosamente a ella 'Aunque la última vez fue porque querías hacer una locura que, aunque me beneficiaba mucho, sabía que ibas a sufrir' se alejó otra vez 'Y eso no me lo permitiría'

'Eso no volverá a pasar' se limitó a decir Rowena, antes de volver a su lectura.

'Amargada'

'Mujeriego'

'Te ves linda molesta' le susurró al oído

'Salazar' suplicó ella con los ojos cerrados.

'Y luego dicen que yo soy el malo' comentó este antes de volver a su lugar.

El terreno era muy parecido a todas las salas comunes, pero la ventaja es que no existían las gradas sino cuatro puertas distribuidas frente a la entrada, una sala cómoda, con sofás y sillones, estantes de libros y una amplia mesa, donde la comida fue apareciendo, cada pared tenía distribuidos tanto colores como adornos de las cuatro casas.

Ron y Hermione se dirigieron a la mesa, donde los esperaban los otros seis Premios Anuales, se sentaron uno frente a otro, el pelirrojo junto a Pansy y la castaña a lado de Hannah.

Todos comenzaron a comer, aquel festín era mucho mejor que el que se servía en el Gran Comedor, después de todo, el ser Premio Anual a ninguno le pareció tan desagradable.

'El problema' comentó Hannah de Hufflepuff 'es que tenemos esas rondas nocturnas y yo de por sí soy muy dormilona' todos rieron ante el comentario.

'Creo que tomaré unas horas extras de Historia de la Magia' dijo Anthony.

'¿Por qué?' preguntó Pansy extrañada.

'Para dormir lo que ocupo con las rondas. Ese fantasma duerme a cualquiera con solo abrir la boca' le contestó y todos volvieron a reír.

'Es raro no ver a tus amigos en la Sala Común' susurró Ernie de la casa del tejón.

'Si, es extraño, ahora esto se ve muy vació sin tanta gente' contestó Ron.

'Claro, pero me agrada la paz' dijo Padma

'Y no hay necesidad de ir a la biblioteca muy seguido, aquí hay estantes con libros' comentó Hermione.

'Creo que nos quieren dejar aquí encerrados, sin la necesidad de visitar el mundo exterior. Eso es tétrico' dijo Draco.

'Tú eres tétrico' comentó Ernie.

'Gracias, que amable' contestó sarcástico.

'Vale, no es momento de peleas tontas. Yo tengo sueño, nos vemos mañana' y sin más se levantó Padma seguida por su compañero de casa, este despidiéndose con la mano.

'Nosotros también deberíamos irnos ¿Vedad, Draco?' este asintió y Pansy le dio un beso en la mejilla a Ron 'Hasta mañana pelirrojo' y ante la mirada escéptica de todos, los pertenecientes a la casa de las serpientes se retiraron.

'Bueno, nosotros también' después de un bostezo, la castaña y Ron se levantaron y se fueron por la puerta que tenía grabado un león en esta.

Ambos entraron, encontrándose con una pequeña sala, donde tan solo estaban sillones sencillos y dos puertas Hermione J. Granger y Ronald B. Weasley se proclamaban cada puerta.

'Perfecto' susurró la castaña, encantada por lo dotado de hermosura del lugar, entre las dos puertas había una blanca, ella la abrió y emitió un grito de emoción '¡Es igual al baño de los Prefectos!' el pelirrojo se apresuró ha estar junto a ella y también comprobó que era en cada parte igual, sin contar que las baldosas y los adornos eran rojos y dorados y había un gran cuadro de un león junto a su pareja acostados en una gran roca en donde debería estar la sirena.

'Genial, odiaba a esa sirena, siempre me espiaba' comentó Ron, mientras cerraba la puerta y se dirigía a su habitación '¿Hasta mañana?' le preguntó, dudando si ella quería dormir o estar ahí con él.

'Hasta mañana' se acercó y en un movimiento ágil se quedó frente a frente a él, a unos escasos centímetros de los labios del pelirrojo, con aquellos movimientos había logrado hechizar a su compañero y disfruto ver como este ligeramente abría la boca 'que sueñes bien' susurró, haciendo que una corriente eléctrica pasase por los labios del joven al tener un roce tan simple cada vez que ella le hablaba.

'Si' sintió la mano de la castaña en su pecho y no pudo aguantar más y la besó.

Uno de esos besos delicados y que se dicen que son dedicados a princesas, de dulce sabor y con gran tiempo para saborear, sus labios se movían lentamente, deteniéndose en cada parte nueva, Hermione suspiró, como si todo lo hubiese tomado por sorpresa y ambos se alejaron.

'Hasta mañana entonces' se dio media vuelta y con un caminar cadencioso entró a su habitación, dejando a Ron sonriendo como un tonto.

'Si' susurró, entrando a su habitación.

'¿Harry?' el levantó su mirada, estaba leyendo junto al lago, la vista era particularmente hermosa y nada se movía, parecía ser una fotografía. Ante sus ojos todo era paz y calma y en ese momento la perfección en cuerpo de mujer estaba frente a él, sin ningún ser a su alrededor y todo el tiempo del mundo para ambos.

'¿Si, Ginny?' le preguntó con una sonrisa, ella se ubicó frente a él, poniendo sus manos en sus caderas, él se levantó, cuando ella hacía eso tan solo podía significar que era algo muy serio.

'Tengo que decirte algo' todo se volvió oscuridad y tan solo la podía ver a ella, como si una luz natural la iluminase 'Quienes tu crees que son Ginevra Weasley y Hermione Granger son impostoras' él abrió la boca, en propósito de protestar, pero ella dejó su dedos sobre los labios del moreno 'Sus verdaderas identidades son Bellatrix Lestrange y Narcisa Malfoy, respectivamente. Ellas han atrapado una parte de nuestras almas en sus propios cuerpos y han tomado la apariencia de estos para poder atraparme'

'¿Por qué?'

'Soy la única que puede hacer que Tom tenga ganada la guerra, mi poder no tiene límite y debo hacer un pacto de lealtad. Hermione y yo estamos atrapadas en la Guarida de la Serpiente, pero para realizar mi sacrificio debemos ir a la Isla de los siete piratas, es una isla únicamente reconocible para los ojos de seres mágicos. El pacto será en dos días ¡Debes ayudar a Hermione a salir de esto, Harry, por favor!' tomó las manos del moreno e hizo que lo mirase 'Cariño, yo he pasado por demasiado' le dejó ver la marca que distinguía a los mortífagos y él tembló 'pero no quiero fallarte, no quiero que la lastimen, debes ayudarla'

'¿Y tú?' se apresuró a preguntar '¡No te voy a dejar sola!'

'No hay tiempo para explicaciones, al despertar debes informarle de esto a McGonagall, la directora…'

'Es Lupin' le corrigió.

'Perfecto, el nos puede ayudar mejor. Le dirás a Remus todo esto y que le hagan la prueba de varitas a ambas entre las nueve y diez de la mañana, al ser descubiertas la parte de nuestras almas, las de Hermione y mía, regresarán a nuestros cuerpos. Ellas deben estar desarmadas, regresarán a su forma original y deben encerrarlas, venden sus ojos, porque si están en peligro Lord Voldemort verá por los ojos de sus sirvientas y sabrá que su plan esta siendo desarmado' Ginny se abrazó a él y Harry no pudo más que abrazarla, era su pequeña pelirroja, su aventurera y atrevida niña, su inteligente mujer y por su culpa estaba secuestrada 'Ahora, cuando falte un día para el sacrificio debes ya estar con Ron, Lupin y un grupo pequeño de magos' lo miró fijamente '¡Nadie más o los descubrirán!' volvió a hundir su rostro 'deben encontrarse en la isla, hallarán a Hermione en la cueva de los tres zafiros, ella les explicará la segunda parte del plan' se alejó de él 'Debes despertar, ya pronto va ha amanecer'

'Pero…'

'Harry, te amo, no lo olvides, todo lo hago por ti' y ella desapareció.

'¡Ginny!' pero no apareció, ahora estaba solo.

¿Cómo pudo estar con Bellatrix? ¿Cómo pudo entregar una parte de él a la mujer que había matado a su padrino? ¡A una mortífaga! Sintió ganas de odiarse, de quemar su piel tan solo para castigarse por no serle leal a ella. Talvez le dirían patético, pero por fin comprendía aquel amor que sentía su padre por su madre, esa necesidad de estar con ella y hacerle entender que era para él. Estaban destinados.

Un grito desgarrador invadió su cuerpo, sus labios dejaron escapar tan doloroso despertar y llena de sudor se despertó, buscó con la mirada a su compañera de habitación, ella estaba sentada, mirándola fijamente, preocupada, la mayor se levantó a secar el sudor de quien había estado durmiendo, en un acto maternal y le sonrió con cariño.

'¿Estas bien?' le preguntó, mientras acariciaba su cabello, ahora corto y rojizo.

'Si, gracias Hermione' se volvió a recostar 'Él ya sabe la verdad' le dijo sonriendo 'le comuniqué todo, ahora debemos esperar, hoy viajamos a la Isla de los siete piratas y él te rescatará'

'Pero…' la pelirroja acarició su rostro y negó con la cabeza '¿Cómo lo haces?'

'¿Hacer que?' le cuestionó extrañada.

'El poder hacer todo esto y estar calmada, tranquila y fuerte' tembló un poco 'yo no soporto el estar aquí y tú has hecho más que yo'

'Tom es muy fuerte y aunque no parezca, ahora que es un mago normal, sigue siendo muy poderoso. Tiene pasión por lo que hace y consigue todo lo que desea. Yo soy una de ellas, si no hago lo que él desea puede intentar que lo haga por las malas' abrazó por un segundo a Hermione 'eres como mi hermana, no permitiría que nada malo te pasase. No, si lo puedo evitar'

'Ginny' lágrimas caían por su rostro y la estrechó contra su pecho '¿Por eso llegaste tarde hoy? ¿Estabas con él?' la pelirroja asintió 'Ginny' susurró.

'No es tan malo, Hermione, descuida, estoy bien. Existió un tiempo en el que él me enseño muchas cosas, el amor físico es su deleite, la pasión y le atrae todo lo nuevo. Él me demostró que un beso puede ser regalado a quien sea, pero que es delicioso si lo das con sentimientos' suspiró 'no pide más que mi cuerpo, no espera que le diga que lo amo, ni nada de eso. Espero que Harry me perdone' suspiró 'él es quien me preocupa'

'Los extraño' susurró la castaña.

'Promete algo, Hermione, cuando veas a mi hermano, has lo que te has reprimido desde hace tanto tiempo. Valora cada segundo, puede ser el último. Por favor'

'Esta bien' se abrazaron otra vez y la castaña se levantó 'Ahora hay que descansar, en unas horas es nuestro viaje ¿Cómo van tus prácticas?' le preguntó al recostarse en su cama.

'Bien, ya no necesito la varita y soy una experta en pociones. Tienes razón, mejor descansemos'

Unos golpes en su puerta, él se despertó algo asustado, no esperaba visitas a esa hora de la noche y tan solo podían ser sus compañeros de Sala, sonrió para sí, no podía creer la suerte que podía tener.

Abrió la puerta.

'¿Puedo pasar?' le preguntó la joven.

'Claro' susurró, mientras se hacía a un lado '¿Cómo entraste?'

'Le supliqué a Godric que me dejase entrar' le contestó la pelirroja.

'¿Y él te dejó pasar?'

'No exactamente, cuando Godric dijo que no, Salazar se apresuró a decir que era injusto que una sangre limpia tan linda como yo no pueda ver a su hermano y Helga le apoyó, así que pude entrar' rió un poco 'Si Godric Gryffindor dice _no_, Salazar Slytherin dice _si_'

'¿Qué pasó?' le preguntó extrañado de ver a su hermana ahí.

'No podía dormir sola y… aunque te parezca tonto… necesitaba estar contigo' le contestó, mientras ella se dirigía a la cama y se sentaba en esta 'es muy grande' comentó '¿Puedo dormir contigo hoy?' le preguntó con una radiante sonrisa, el asintió y ella se quitó la túnica, dejando a la vista su ropa de dormir 'es extraño, pero hace mucho calor últimamente' comentó, ya que su hermano la miraba asombrado por la poca ropa que usaba.

'Al parecer' se limitó a decir el pelirrojo, él también se sentó en la cama, para luego acostarse en esta y taparse con las cobijas, Ginny lo imitó y se acurrucó contra el cuerpo de su hermano 'Pensé que tenías frío'

'No puedo evitar abrazarte, Ron' le comunicó, mientras absorbía el aroma del joven y sonreía 'eres bueno cuando te lo propones, se bueno conmigo'

'Lo soy' le aseguró.

'Si, pero deberías serlo más' se sentó en la cama y acercó su rostro al de él, le dio un corto beso sobre los labios y pudo admirar como su hermano se sonrojaba 'ya soy una mujer' sentenció divertida, se volvió a recostar, acomodándose más y enredando su pierna entre las de el pelirrojo, pasando su mano por las caderas de él y la otra sobre el hombro de Ron 'Hasta mañana, Ronnie'

'Descansa, Ginny' susurró.

¿Qué demonios le pasaba a su hermana? No es que fuera diferente ¡Si! Estaba diferente, se comportaba más… no sabría explicarlo, pero no le recordaba el 100 a la pequeña pelirroja que curaba a las golondrinas cuando eran molestadas por los gnomos, o aquella Ginny que al ver a su mejor amigo en una ocasión metió el codo en la mantequilla, la hermana que lloraba todas las noches cuando estaba en primer año al recordar a Voldemort, esa niña que corría a su cuarto para poder ser protegida por él. No era la hermana que conocía por casi dieciséis años. No era su pequeña Ginny desde ese encuentro con Bellatrix Lestrange. Algo le pasaba y eso le daba miedo.

'¿Lista?' le preguntó a la mujer.

'Si ¿Nos vamos con polvos Flu?' le cuestionó.

'Si, pero para nosotros hay una alfombra mágica'

'Que romántico, Tom' se acercó cadenciosamente y depositó un beso sobre los finos labios del hombre '¿Solo para nosotros?' le susurró.

'Si ¿Preparada?' ella volvió a asentir y se acercaron a la puerta '¿Me haces el honor?'

'Por supuesto, me podrías pedir cosas más difíciles, Tom' le contestó Ginny, mientras con un movimiento de su mano la puerta se abría y al chasquido de sus dedos sus maletas flotaron, donde las cosas finas estaban guardadas '¿En donde se hará el sacrificio?' le cuestionó.

'Pues bien, debemos hacerlo donde los antiguos magos y brujas se reunían para hacer la proclamación de entrega, en la cima de Übergaben'

'Entendido, ahí me entregaré devotamente a mi señor, al dueño de mi cuerpo y alma' hizo una reverencia 'voy a dejar esto con Hermione, debe llevar mis cosas a donde nos vayamos a alojar' lo volvió a besar 'luego, iré contigo en aquella alfombra mágica' el hombre asintió y ella se dirigió, con la caravana de cosas, a la sala privada, donde había dejado a la castaña.

En medio del camino se encontró con Rodolphus, quien la miró intensamente y sonrió, era un hombre apuesto, no podía negarlo, en especial con aquella coleta baja que sostenía su cabello castaño claro y con una mirada verde marrón muy atractiva, elegante y pasivo, un hombre que podía encantar a cualquier mujer. No podía negar que era mayor a Bellatrix, pero no era viejo. Ginny había escuchado de los labios de Tom que Rodolphus padre había sido su compañero de clases y uno de los primeros mortífagos en las filas del Señor Tenebroso. Rodolphus hijo, el hombre que tenía ante sus ojos, había entrado a trabajar cuando su padre murió.

'Weasley' le saludó.

'Leastrange' le contestó.

'¿Qué haces aquí, sin la compañía del Señor?'

'Lo mismo que tú desde que no estás en compañía de tu esposa'

'¿Esperar?' propuso.

'Ver a los mortífagos pasar.'

'¿Cuántos muggles has matado, Weasley?' preguntó con una sombra de diversión.

'Tres muggles, cuatro sangre-sucias y un mestizo. Ahora, si me disculpas, mi sirvienta debe llevar mis cosas' le comunicó.

'Tu amiga'

'Mi esclava' le corrigió, con una sonrisa malvada, continuó caminando 'Una cosa más, Rodolphus' este la miraba, pero ella no lo regresó a ver 'Me agradas. Ten cuidado y prepárate para rescatar a tu esposa de la prisión'

'¿Una amenaza?'

'¿Una sugerencia?' y giró en un corredor, perdiéndose de mirada calmada y sin vida del mortífago.

'A veces creo que esa niña se parece a Bellatrix. Un futuro comprometedor' susurró.

'Te he oído. Espero que ese parentesco no fomente tu apetito sexual' este regresó a ver, Ginny había regresado y lo miraba autosuficiente 'No deberías hablar solo, te pueden creer loco'

'Y tú no deberías espiar a la gente, te pueden creer traidora'

'Ya lo soy' notó como el hombre enmarcaba una ceja, ella le enseñó aquella calavera que tenía en su brazo 'de mis amigos' y esta vez si se retiró, a gran velocidad, llegó al lugar en donde estaba Hermione y al abrirlo se encontró con una muy arreglada castaña, vestida con una túnica elegante y su cabello reluciente.

'Mi señora' dijo medio con respeto, medio en broma la bruja.

'¿Qué pasó con la ropa que debes usar para aparentar que eres mi _esclava_?' preguntó extrañada la castaña.

'Malfoy me entregó esto y ordenó a unas squib que me arreglasen el cabello' le comunicó.

'¿Lucius Malfoy?' la castaña asintió '¡Un momento! ¿Squib?'

'Si, yo también me extrañe, pero al parecer en estos lugares tan grandes los squib's son considerados como esclavos' le comunicó, se podía notar ese rencor contra la desigualdad muy característico de Hermione.

'¿Y porque haría eso?'

'Tan solo me dijo que alguien como yo, toda y sangre-sucia, no merezco ser tratada como una _asquerosa y repugnante_ squib que no sirve para nada' la pelirroja asintió y comenzó a dar vueltas por todos lados.

'Tom me dijo algo interesante ayer' comenzó.

'¡No le digas Tom! ¡Ginny, hablas de él como si fuera alguien muy cercano a ti!' le reclamó su amiga.

'Hermione, él, Tom, es muy cercano a mí. Lamentablemente' susurró, pero volvió a lo que había empezado 'Lord Voldemort me mencionó que cuando llegamos, fuimos traídas aquí por Malfoy, también me dijo que a Parkinson, yo le recordaba mucho a su esposa muerta y Lucius tenía cierta fascinación contigo y mientras estábamos inconscientes te besó. Claro, con el consentimiento de Tom' finalizó.

'¿A mi?' preguntó incrédula.

'A ti, Hermione' le afirmó.

'¿Por qué?'

'No lo sé, la verdad, no lo sé' por fin dejó caer las maletas 'perdóname por traerte esto, pero ya sabes, debes _cumplir_ las reglas'

'Si, una esclava se encarga de las cosas de su señora. Descuida Ginny, si no fuera por ti estaría muerta. Yo las llevo' le aseguró.

'Me tengo que ir, Tom debe estar algo molesto por mi retraso, cuando lleguemos te digo mi plan' la abrazó 'descuida, vas a salir viva de todo esto'

'Pero' la pelirroja depositó su dedo sobre los labios de la castaña y negó lentamente.

'No, tú te vas a salvar y vas a estar con mi hermano, vas a ser feliz y van a poner a su primera hija mi nombre, porque ustedes dos me adoran y siempre me han querido' la castaña rió con lo dicho 'es lo importante. Yo, en cambio, debo luchar'

'Pero…'

'¿Quieres ayudar, no es verdad?' la castaña asintió 'Muy bien, vas a salir de aquí y vas a buscar, con ese gran cerebro que Merlín te dio, el _porque_ que nos diga el motivo por el cual soy la destinada para cargar con todo este poder'

'¿Una profecía?' le cuestionó.

'Lo que sea, talvez eso nos ayude' sacó un pequeño medallón de un cristal azulado, esta medalla colgaba de una cadena de cuero, se la entregó a la castaña 'Harry me comentó que Sirius y su padre se comunicaban por medio de un espejo, estuve trabajando en estos medallones, cuando sepas algo me avisas. Por favor, que sea MUY entrada la noche o muy temprano en la mañana' sacó del interior de su túnica una medalla esmeralda 'esta es la mía' la volvió a abrazar, haciendo que tomase el medallón que le regalaba 'Nos veremos, Hermione'

'Nos veremos' la pelirroja la volvió a dejar sola y la castaña dejó escapar una lágrima 'Ron…' susurró temerosa.

La puerta se volvió ha abrir, dejando paso a un hombre de rubia cabellera y dos mujeres, ambas castañas y maltrechas, unas squib's.

'¿Lista?' preguntó Lucius.

'Si señor' contestó Hermione, mientras tomaba una varita vieja que era la que le habían dado, tenía similar poder al de un elfo doméstico, la agitó y recitó el conjuro, haciendo que flotasen las maletas que le había dejado Ginny.

'Muy bien, ustedes tres' dijo refiriéndose también a las squib's 'van por la chimenea de esta habitación, la palabra clave es _tres piratas y un lugar_, aparecerán en la recepción. Ustedes dos, engendros mal vivientes' las dos mujeres se inclinaron al oír las palabras de Lucius 'se dirigirán al cuarto de calderas, ahí dormirán. Tú' miró a Hermione 'tienes una habitación en el dormitorio de Weasley'

'Si señor' volvió a contestar, muy conciente que llevaría a esas dos jóvenes con ella a su dormitorio para que pudiesen comer y descansar.

'Te traje algo' comentó con su voz como hielo, la joven bruja se acercó a él y se postró a sus pies 'Tu varita, sangre-sucia' y le lanzó la vieja varita de Hermione.

'Gracias, mi señor. No merezco su compasión' recitó la castaña, como le habían dicho las squib's que debía hacer.

'Lo sé, pero…' su pose se volvió más altiva 'Me voy. Nos veremos haya' pasó su mano por los cabellos de ella y se fue.

'La jovencita Hermione debe tener cuidado' comentó una de las jóvenes al estar solas 'El señor Malfoy tiene el deseo carnal en sus ojos. La ve a usted como lo hacía con su esposa'

'La carne del hombre rubio es tan débil al verla usted como lo es el Señor con la mortífaga de cabellos de fuego' continuó la otra joven.

'La bruma rodea la mirada del señor Malfoy, ve a la jovencita Hermione como su esposa. Debe tener cuidado' advirtió la primera squib.

La joven de cuna muggle se quedó en silencio unos segundos, procesando todo.

'Mejor ya vamos' tomó un puñado de polvos Flu y los tiró al interior de la chimenea '¡Tres piratas y un lugar!' con un rápido movimiento entró al lugar junto con todo el equipaje.

Odiaba viajar con polvos Flu, todo le daba vueltas y sentía que su estomago quedaba en el lugar de donde había salido, por fin, después de un golpe en el brazo contra la pared de la chimenea, llegó a un lugar, esperó a que todo dejase de dar vueltas.

'¡La habitación esta arriba, la tercera puerta del pasillo central! ¡Apúrate!' le ordenó un mortífago.

Ya tenía todo organizado, el director había llamado a la _CIAM_, de la cual llegaron Caterine Viper y Robert Shelter, momentos después llegó Sarah Dux, Luna y Neville también se habían incluido al plan (Harry aun no tenía muy presente como Luna se había dado cuenta que la Ginny que todo el mundo creía conocer no era la verdadera), ahora tan solo tenía que ir por Ron, para llevar a las impostoras al despacho del director, donde todo estaba planeado.

Aun recordaba su despertar, todo sudado y asustado, no sabía al principio si creer o no, pero su mente comenzó a bombardearle con imágenes que le decían a gritos que esa pelirroja no era su Ginny. Ahí comprendió todo.

Se sentía sucio, una basura o algo peor, había estado besando y haciendo suya a Bellatrix Lestrange, a la mujer que había alejado a su padrino de su vida. No sabía como podía seguir vivo sin… Era un estúpido.

Sus pasos lo llevaron hasta el cuadro de los fundadores, donde Godric y Helga estaban durmiendo, no quiso saber donde estaban los otros dos personajes.

'Disculpen' susurró algo apresurado, pero no obtuvo respuesta '¡DISCULEN!' realmente no tenía tiempo como para despertarlos _amablemente_.

Ambos personajes se levantaron, Godric sacó su espada, mientras Helga, más calmada, se desperezó con tranquilidad.

'Dime, cariño' le dijo Hufflepuff.

'NECESITO entrar' anunció desesperado.

'No eres un Premio Anual' comentó el guerrero.

'¡No! Pero mis amigos si, ellos son los Premios Anuales de Gryffindor. Créanme, debo entrar ahí' dijo con rapidez.

'Entonces danos la contraseña' dijo muy amable la mujer.

'¡No la tengo!' no tenía tiempo para eso.

'¿Tan necesario es?' preguntó Godric mientras se sentaba y se apoyaba en la espada.

'Demaciado. La vida de más de una persona esta en peligro ¡Por favor! DEBO entrar' suplicó.

'¿Qué sucede?' en ese momento, por el lado izquierdo del cuadro, llegó Rowena y Salazar ¡Genial! Lo que necesitaba, discutir con más personajes.

'Este jovencito necesita entrar al cuadro' comunicó Helga, mientras miraba a la fundadora y a su acompañante 'Ustedes no durmieron aquí' comentó.

'¡Bueno! ¿Y por quieres entrar, muchacho?' se apresuró a preguntar Slytherin.

'¡Es de suma urgencia!' suplicó.

'Muy bien, si necesitas entrar te haremos cada una pregunta donde se demuestre que tienes las cuatro cualidades de las casas de Hogwarts, así sabremos que tus intenciones son buenas' propuso Rowena.

'¡Lo que sea! pero apresúrense'

'Bueno, yo le doy permiso' comunicó Helga, todos la miraron incrédulos y ella se apresuró a decir 'acaba de decir que la vida de más de una persona esta en peligro, eso significa que se preocupa por los demás. A mi me basta' el cuadro se abrió un poco, pero no lo suficiente como para pasar'

'¿Por qué es tu apuro?' preguntó Godric.

'Debo reunirme con mi amigo ¡Necesitamos ir a salvar a dos integrantes de Hogwarts!' contestó atropelladamente.

'Pasaste' y el cuadro se abrió un poco más, lo suficiente para que ya pudiese ver un poco el interior del lugar.

'¿Qué te parece, mi querida Rowena, si le hacemos una pregunta los dos?' propuso Salazar, tomando de la mano la fundadora.

'Me parece bien, una pregunta que necesite inteligente y astucia' la mujer movió sus cabellos a un lado de su rostro y se inclinó un poco, poniendo sus manos en su regazo 'Contestame, joven caballero ¿Hasta donde puedes entrar en un bosque?'

Harry se quedó paralizado ¿Cómo debía contestar? La pregunta debía ser contestada con astucia, miró fijamente a los ojos de Rowena y notó que ella miraba al medallón que colgaba sobre su pecho, él también lo miró. Una serpiente con ojos en forma de rubí atrapada en las garras de un halcón de mirada negrusca. Debía concentrarse. Sonrió.

'Hasta la mitad' siseó, en el idioma de las serpientes, el parcel, Salazar inclinó su cabeza en signo de aprobación 'Hasta la mitad, porque si avanza un poco más, estaría saliendo del bosque' dijo en un idioma que todos lo podían entender, Rowena también dio su aprobación el cuadro se abrió por completo '¡Gracias!' y entró rápidamente, buscó con la mirada la puerta de los Premios Anuales de Gryffindor. La encontró, un león grabado en esta era la inicial que él esperaba encontrar.

Rápidamente entró en esta y notó las tres puertas, en la de la derecha se encontraba una inscripción con el nombre completo de su amigo, no esperó más y entró rápidamente. Por un momento se quedó estático.

Ginny ¡No! Bellatrix estaba dormida en los brazos de su amigo, acurrucada y con una pierna sobre las de él, sus manos estratégicamente ubicadas en el pecho del pelirrojo ¡Ron estaba durmiendo con el enemigo! Peor aún… Ron estaba durmiendo con alguien que se suponía que era su hermana.

'¡¿Qué creen que están haciendo!' preguntó iracundo, una oleada de celos comenzó ha amenazar su cuerpo. Se le olvidó que esa no era su pelirroja, tan solo lo que tenía ante sus ojos era suficiente como para molestarlo.

Ambos hermanos se despertaron de un salto, por primera vez Harry pudo apreciar a Bellatrix en el cuerpo de Ginny, ahí estaba esa sonrisa cínica, su porte de autosuficiencia y mirada llena de maldad ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes? Se molestó más.

'¿Qué creen que están haciendo?' volvió a preguntar.

'¿Dormir?' contestó la pelirroja.

'Harry ¿Te encuentras bien? Ginny tan solo vino a dormir acá. Estoy conciente de que no has tenido hermanos, ni mucho menos hermanas, pero esto es común entre las familias, entre los hermanos' le dijo Ron, extrañado por la actitud.

Harry respiró agitado, debía comportarse o aquella mortífaga se daría cuenta que sabía la verdad. Inmediatamente cerró su mente, como le había enseñado su Ginny.

'Buenos días' regresó a ver, Hermione, o por lo menos el cuerpo de ella, entró en la habitación, esta miró a la cama 'Ginny' saludó secamente.

'Hermione' de devolvió el saludo.

¡Era tan obvio! Narcisa y Bellatrix ¡La forma en que se trataban! ¿Cómo pudo ser tan tonto?

'Hola Harry' le saludó la castaña.

'Hola' contestó secamente, esta se dirigió a la cama del pelirrojo, se arrodilló en esta y se inclinó, dándole un beso de buenos días al joven en los labios 'Hola, guapo'

El moreno sintió que iba a vomitar.

'Hola' le susurró.

'¡Bueno!' se apresuró a decir Harry 'Hay una reunión muy importante en el despacho del director, debemos ir inmediatamente' miró a las chicas 'lleven sus varitas'

'Debo ir a la torre y cambiarme' comentó la pelirroja.

'¡No!' no podía perder más tiempo 'pidele a Hermione una túnica y vamos ¡Debemos ir AHORA!' anunció.

'Vale' las dos brujas salieron del cuarto y Harry cerró la puerta 'tenemos grabes problemas' le dijo a su amigo muy seriamente.

'¿Qué sucede?' preguntó asustado.

Harry sacó su varita y con esta se tocó la frente, de esta salió una luz gris, posteriormente tocó la frente de Ron.

Esperó unos segundos.

'¿Qué?' fue lo primero que pronunció el pelirrojo, Harry asintió / Y eso que tan solo le he contado de que esas dos chicas no son Ginny y Hermione / pensó el moreno.

'Debemos actuar con naturalidad y llevarlas a la oficina de Remus, ahí ya está todo planeado' le dice todo de corrido, casi desesperado.

'Muy bien ¿Qué vas ha hacer?' le pregunta el pelirrojo.

'Un conjuro para saber quienes son las dueñas de las varitas que ellas cargan, como es obvio, saldrán el nombre de Bellatrix Lestrange y Narcisa Malfoy; eso hará que la mitad del alma de nuestras amigas que tienen cada una, respectivamente, salgan de ellas y regresen a sus dueñas. Ellas deben encontrarse ya en la isla de los Siete Piratas' tomó fuertemente de los hombros a su amigo 'Salvaremos a Hermione, créeme. Ginny la va a dejar en un lugar seguro, cuando tengamos amarradas a esas mortífagas nos trasladaremos a aquel lugar. Ahí buscaremos la forma de salvar a tu hermana. Ron, dame dos días y las tendré aquí'

'Ellas son las dos mujeres más importantes de mi vida, Harry' le confesó el pelirrojo 'Hermione y Ginny. Debemos salvarlas' el moreno asintió '¿Te puedo pedir un favor?'

'Claro'

'Lleva tú a esas… esas… mujeres donde el director. Yo necesito hablar con alguien. Te prometo ir lo antes posible' Harry asintió 'Gracias' y salió de la habitación.

El moreno se sentó en la cama de su amigo y miró un punto en la pared. Ginny. Ella estaba en peligro, estaba en las garras de Voldemort. No lo permitiría. No lo haría.

'¿Vamos?' regresó a ver y fingió una sonrisa.

'Claro señoritas. Nos espera una gran sorpresa' entre más pronto terminase eso, más pronto salvaría a sus amigas.

Continuará…

N/A: ¿Alguien entendió el fic? Jajaja… No, mentira. Pero como soy volada y talvez ustedes quieran saber o recordar: En el anterior capítulo Voldemort le anuncia a Ginny lo del sacrificio, diciéndole que solo faltan tres días, ese día es el mismo en que llegan a Hogwarts y Harry sueña con Ginny, esta le dice que solo faltan dos días para que pase todo aquello ya que sabe perfectamente que cuando Harry despierte será el segundo día (es decir: cuando Harry despierte las chicas ya estarán el la isla de los Siete Piratas). Cuando todos descubran las verdaderas identidades de las mortífagas irán a salvar a Hermione y luego, al día siguiente de eso. Ginny hará el pacto.

**Acabo de comenzar con drabbles** (fic's muy cortos y de un solo capítulo) **reunidos en un solo fic. Ahí acepto los **_retos_ **que me propongan**. El nombre del fic es **_Tiempo Libre_**. Ya tiene dos capítulos. Espero saber su opinión. No son largos.

¿Les gusto el capítulo? Cualquier duda, no teman en preguntar por medio de un reviuw (y por favor pongan su mail con espacio, para que les llegue la respuesta).

Muchas gracias por sus reviuw's.

**Como siempre, el día que publique el capítulo 9 (el último) subo el primer capítulo de 'La serpiente de Gryffindor' **trascurre en tercero y cuarto año, pero créanme, no será todo como se lo imaginan. Pobre Sirius Black...

Y como constantemente escribo:

Nos leemos.

C.V.


	8. La pequeña esclava

Pasión Oscura.

Capítulo VIII  
La pequeña esclava.

Debían ser más de la una de la mañana, estaba muy conciente de aquello, pero no podía dormir, ya se había acostumbrado tanto que le hacía falta estar con ella, tenerla cerca y poder acariciar su cabello mientras ella descansaba confiadamente junto a él. No podía evitarlo. Antes de dormir había tomado una ducha en el nuevo cuarto de baño que ahora compartían, muy parecido al de los prefectos. Al estar bajo el chorro de agua caliente sintió como el aroma de Pansy, tan impregnado en él, desaparecía por los vahos de humo, ese aroma a lirios y lluvia que tanto le gustaba, la había tenido entre sus brazos toda la noche y ahora no podía conciliar el sueño.

Mentalmente se felicitó por haber guardado la capa invisible que le había regalado Caterine, se la puso sobre su cuerpo que tan solo estaba cubierto por los pantalones de su pijama verde y salió de su habitación, en dirección al cuarto de ella. Entró sigilosamente y la miró descansar, tan hermosa y pasiva que no parecía ella, aunque su rostro tenía esa sonrisa maliciosa; con cautela, deseando todo menos despertarla, se sentó en el espacio libre que había en la cama, en ese mismo instante ella dio un ligero brinco del susto y el se quedó tieso, pero ella seguía dormida, se giró, haciendo que con tanto movimiento las sábanas descendiesen hasta sus caderas, estaba usando el suéter de Bill, uno completamente negro, lo tenía remangado hasta la cintura.

Draco sintió un estremecimiento en todo su cuerpo, ella se acurrucó un poco más, lo suficiente como para buscar calor con su propio cuerpo, el rubio alcanzó a ver, con la escasez de luz, algo inusual en su espalda, una línea o algo así, se acercó un poco y sacó su mano de la capa, delicadamente, como si ella se fuese a romper, tocó su piel, en búsqueda de aquello que le había llamado la atención y al parecer había más debajo de la ropa, temiendo despertarla subió sus ágiles dedos un poco más y sintió algo a sobre relieve en su perfecta piel. Pansy se despertó.

'¿Qué haces?' preguntó asustada, mientras se sentaba y lograba taparse un poco '¿Qué haces aquí?' insistió, conocía esa mano y suponía quien era su visitante sin rostro.

'Te veía dormir' se limitó a contestar, admirado ante el hecho de que lo reconociera, dejó a un lado la capa y se dejo ver del todo.

'¡Me estabas tocando!' le comunicó, sonrojándose '¿Por qué?' se apresuró a decir.

'Hay muchas razones' le contestó, sonriendo de medio lado 'pero esta vez ha sido por que vi algo inusual en tu espalda ¿Qué era?' preguntó.

'No te lo puedo decir' susurró la pelinegra, mientras apretaba el suéter.

'¿Por qué?' insistió.

'Porque me los he hecho para el hombre con quien vaya a compartir mi vida' levantó su mirada 'Él los verá, nadie más que él' le comunicó.

'Soy tu prometido' le recordó.

'Ya no más. Estuve leyendo y me enteré que si ambos no tenemos padres, como en el caso de ser huérfanos' lo miró simbólicamente 'cualquier contrato hecho por nuestros padres usándonos se rompe. Eres libre'

'Quiero ver lo que sea que este ahí' insistió.

'Son tres tatuajes mágicos, Draico. Nada más' le contestó.

'¿Tu padre nunca te habló por hacértelos?' preguntó extrañado.

'Nunca lo supo' sonrió con nostalgia 'Nunca ve esas partes de mi cuerpo' y se volvió a sonrojar.

'Quiero verlos' continuó diciendo.

'¡No¡Ya te lo dije, los verá el hombre con el que vaya a…!'

'Compartir tu vida' terminó de decir él, se cruzó de brazos y la miró expectante 'Lo estas viendo' le comunicó.

'¿Qué?' abrió los ojos llena de impresión al oírlo decir aquello.

'Lo que has escuchado. Lo estas viendo. Era, soy y seré tu prometido. No pasará mucho antes de que sea tu esposo' le contestó con esa seriedad característica de los Malfoy.

'¿Tú… tú…? pero…' intentaba articular '¡No me agrada esta broma, Draco!'

'¡Y no la es!' también gritó, para volver a su tono de voz normal 'Estoy diciendo la verdad'

'¿Y porque quieres que sea tu esposa? Puedes conseguir a cualquier chica' continuó sin creer ¡Y no era para más¡Era Draco Malfoy! No cualquier adolescente.

'Porque tú eres mía' ella se acercó lentamente a él, lo suficiente como para que sus rostros estuviesen cerca y su pecho chocase contra el de él, una oleada de calor recorrió el cuerpo del rubio.

'Dilo' le susurró.

'¿Qué?' ella lo miró místicamente y el palideció '…' ella se acercó más, Draco estaba muy conciente de que se estaba recostando en la cama y ella estaba sobre él 'Quiero verlos, Pansy' ordenó, intentando ganar tiempo, pero ella negó y se fue inclinando más, el rubio sintió como se recostaba sobre las sábanas y ella se puso a horcadas sobre él.

'Eso ya lo veremos ¡Dilo, Draico!' insistió 'Hasme feliz'

'Existen otros métodos para hacerte feliz, créeme' le dijo divertido, pero ella no se rió '¿Tengo que decirlo?' preguntó como un niño.

'¿Tengo que insistirte para que me lo digas¿Cómo a un niño?' le preguntó arqueando una ceja.

'No… pero…' Pansy se mordió el labio inferior, usando una de sus mejores técnicas, mientras se inclinaba más, sus pechos volvieron a hacer contacto con la piel del rubio 'Estoy locamente enamorado de ti ¿Contenta¡Me muero por ti! No puedo ver mi futuro sin tu presencia, te deseo más que a cualquiera, eres la dueña de mis sueños ¿Y sabes que más? Todo tu cuerpo me parece lleno de una armonía entre una dama inglesa perfecta y una apasionada amante ¡No lo soporto! Te necesito conmigo, eres mía y de nadie más. Ya que he pasado muchos años con este estúpido juego de fingir que tan solo somos novios por conveniencia, estoy cansado de ello ¿Contenta?' se desahogó de un tirón.

'Si, mucho' susurró alegre, mientras depositó un beso en la barbilla de Draco 'Demaciado, diría yo' le besó el labio inferior, delicadamente, de esa forma suave y sugerente '¿Sabes porque?' lentamente, como engatusado por el encanto de la joven bruja, negó 'Porque yo siento lo mismo' le confesó, besando sus labios lentamente, atrapándolos entre los de ella, inmediatamente él se movió también, pasando sus manos por el cuello de ella y bajándolas por la espalda de Pansy, se alejaron lentamente, haciendo un ruido gracioso al separarse por completo.

'Dejame verlos' le suplicó, mientras se sentaba, con ella en su regazo, la pelinegra asintió y se alejó por completo de él.

'Primero el de la espalda, que es el que menos impresiona' se puso de espaldas, Draco se apresuró a prender con su varita unas velas, al regresar a ver, Pansy tenía recogido su suéter hasta la cintura, lo levantó un poco y dejó a la vista un símbolo del Jin-Jan, el lado negro con una ala de ángel y el lado claro con un ala de dragón saliendo fuera del Tao '¿Te gusta?' preguntó con la mirada baja, sonrojada y apenada.

Draco tocó el dibujo que estaba a alto relieve, era hermoso, tan solo hecho con tinta negra, los lugares que deberían ser blancos eran la piel de la joven.

'Me encanta' pasó sus manos por la cintura de ella, sentándose atrás de Pansy y atrayéndola.

'¿Quieres ver los otros?' preguntó como susurró, el asintió, pero ella no podía verlo, así que acercó sus labios al lóbulo de ella.

'Si'

La pelinegra, zafándose del agarre, se sentó frente a él, se remangó un poco más el suéter, quedando a la altura de su pecho, lentamente, haciendo que el rubio tragase ruidosamente, levantó el lado izquierdo más, hasta dejar ver el costado del mismo seno, ahí, ligeramente pequeño, estaba un corazón gris con dos alas negras de dragón y todo él sombreado, se miraron intensamente y él se atrevió a rozar un poco el dibujo, a ella se le erizó la piel ante tan simple contacto.

'Hermoso' la besó delicadamente los labios, como si con eso calmase su sed por aquel manjar que representaban los carnosos labios de la joven '¿Y el otro?' ella se sonrojó y bajó la mirada.

'No… ese…' susurró ella temerosa.

'¿Qué sucede?' le preguntó asustado.

'Ese… es difícil…' Draco se inclinó sobre los labios de ella y le dio el beso que había estado deseando darle, atrapando al principio sus labios, abriéndolos delicadamente, paseó sus manos por la cintura desnuda de ella y continuó besándola, paseando su lengua por el interior de la boca deseada, una danza seductora se comenzó a realizar en el interior de ambas cavidades, parecía un acto sexual y fogoso, entrando con delicadeza y saliendo con rapidez, saboreando todo y pegando los cuerpos, haciendo el contacto más profundo, ambos se movían con avidez y desenfreno, pero el oxigeno comenzó a faltar, era necesario separarse, pero fue lentamente, de un movimiento de caderas él quedó sobre ella y acarició su rostro 'Vale…' suspiró, sintiendo sus mejillas sonrojadas, metió la mano dentro de su suéter, hasta llegar a su seno derecho y lo atrapó con su mano, Draco sintió que su cuerpo temblaba y ella lo notó, con delicadeza se fue alzando el suéter y remangó el lado derecho hasta sobre sus hombros, lentamente descubrió la parte superior de su seno y tapó delicadamente su pezón, dejando ver sobre este, apuntando el lado interno de su pecho, un dragón gris y verde, no muy grande, rodeando una espada en diagonal manchada de sangre, la punta del arma señalaba hacia el valle que existía entre ambos senos 'Me lo hice en las vacaciones de verano' susurró la joven 'Pues… lo hice pensando en ti' continuó la joven.

'Pansy… es…' susurró asombrado, temía tocarlo, se sentía viendo una obra de arte, parecía pintura sobre porcelana.

'¿Te gusta?' él asintió 'Puedes tocarlo, no hay problema' le dijo sonrojada 'depués de todo, me lo hice para ti'

Draco asintió y lentamente quitó la mano de Pansy de aquel lugar, dejando ver tan hermoso monumento por completo, en su plenitud, inclinó su cabeza a aquel lugar y besó el dragón, ella respiró con dificultad y el continuó, dando un beso en el borde de la espada, para terminar con uno en el valle, justo en medio, se alejó un poco y acarició el rostro de ella, esta se abrazó a él. El rubio pudo apreciar el contacto de la tibia piel contra su pecho, aquel seno desnudo sobre su piel hirviente, se besaron, lentamente, para calmar las cosas, para no hacer una locura, algo que podría ser después, no en ese momento tan precioso, con suavidad se alejaron y se miraron a los ojos tiernamente, un desliz Malfoy a los sentimientos o talvez un apasionado momento Black. Draco no estaba seguro, pero siempre recordaría esa noche.

'Quedate' le susurró la joven, mientras acariciaba los cabellos platinados 'Quedate esta noche' le suplicó. El rubio recordó la primera noche en que había estado con Pansy en su cama, todo ocasionado por haber escuchado a Caterine hablar con Shelter, ella le había pedido a ese hombre que se quedase con ella, la mujer lo había dicho por la tristeza y soledad, él lo sabía; pero Pansy lo hacía con dulzura, casi siseando en pasión.

'Cuantas noches quieras' ambos se acostaron, recostados de lado, ella le dio las espaldas e inmediatamente se acomodó a él, pegando su espalda al pecho del joven, Draco flexionó un poco las piernas y ella hizo lo mismo, quedándose _sentada_ sobre estas, él pasó sus manos por la cintura de ella.

'No creo que nadie se de cuenta de nuestra relación' comentó ella 'después de todo, estaremos comportándonos como dos prometidos, como lo hacen Blaise y Theodoro, y como lo hemos estado haciendo nosotros'

'No lo creo, por lo menos algunos se darán cuenta' le dijo al oído el rubio.

'¿Por qué?' susurró ella.

'Porque cada vez que estemos juntos sabrán todos que eres mía. Y esta vez lo van a respetar' anunció.

'Eres… hay Draico…' susurró ella divertida 'Descansa'

'Lo haré' y ambos cayeron dormidos.

Un nuevo día había empezado, un día en donde todo prometía que su vida terminaría en una encrucijada. No quería dejar sola a su amiga, quería luchar junto a ella ¡Por Merlín, ella también era una Gryffindor¡Ella también destruyó a los Horcruxes¿Por qué Ginny quería protegerla? Ya no tenía nada que perder, sus padres estaban muertos y sus amigos estaban en igual o mayor peligro que ella ¿Por qué no podía ser útil en la guerra¿Por qué todo el mundo veía solo en ella su cerebro¿Acaso creían que su función en la vida era eso?

'Granger' Hermione levantó la mirada, estaba sentada en su cama, Ginny había tenido una visita de Lord Voldemort y la había dejado sola, debía esperar una hora para más salir de ahí y dirigirse a la cueva de tres zafiros que le había dicho Ginny y ahí ocultarse hasta que la fuesen a rescatar.

'Señor Malfoy' se tiró al suelo e inclinó su cabeza sobre los pies del hombre, era algo gracioso el hecho de que Draco Malfoy la odiase y ahora su padre, Lucius Malfoy, la desease tanto como decían las squib's '¿Desea algo?'

'Si. Levántate, Granger' automáticamente ella hizo caso, quedando a la altura del pecho del hombre '¿Te gustó la túnica?' preguntó mientras acariciaba el cabello de la castaña.

'Si, muchas gracias, señor Malfoy' hizo una débil reverencia, sentía su cuerpo temblar ante el contacto de las tibias manos.

'Dime, Granger ¿Qué deseas?' le preguntó mientras pasaba sus dedos por los hombros de ella.

'Salir un momento señor, por el territorio de los mortífagos' aseguró, Ginny le había comentado que si se encontraba con Lucius (que era lo más probable) debía intentar convencerlo de que la saque él, así no habría tantas sospechas.

'¿Es lo que deseas?' ellas asintió 'Muy bien, yo te daré ese gusto'

'Muchas gracias, señor Malfoy' volvió ha hacer la reverencia, agradeciendo su suerte.

'Ahora, quítate la ropa, Granger' le susurró.

Hermione palideció, con la mirada aun en el suelo ¿Qué debía hacer? Ella no quería enfrentarse a Lucius, podía morir. No tenía miedo a morir, sino que ahora debía vivir para decirles a sus amigos cual es el nuevo plan para rescatar a Ginny. No debía huir de aquella orden, aunque no la desease.

'Si señor' susurró, tampoco iba a llorar. Lo haría como sabía que siempre lo hacía su amiga, con la frente en alto y toda dignidad.

Lentamente fue quitándose la ropa, tenía una hora y se proponía en menos de ese tiempo conseguir todo y salir de aquel lugar, sintió los labios de Lucius sobre los de ella y fingiendo ansiedad y desesperación comenzó a responder aquella caricia, mientras también le quitaba la ropa, debía hacer todo rápido.

Ron>> pero internamente sollozaba, deseando, imaginando y suplicando por otra piel, por otros labios. Otro mago Perdóname, Ron>>

Harry estaba llevándolas al despacho de Lupin, él debía ir, pero no podía, se sentía engañado ¿Cómo pudo caer tan bajo? Creía que tenía suerte ¡Claro que la tenía! pero de la mala… Se rió de si mismo ¿Cómo pudo creer que Hermione estaba enamorada de él¿Cómo pudo creer que lo único que realmente había deseado se le entregaba así? Idiota, mil veces idiota…

Ginny… su hermana ¿Dónde estaba¿Estaría bien¿Aun estaría viva¡Claro que si! Un Weasley sobrevive cueste lo que cueste. Ella era una Weasley, una Gryffindor, la primera mujer Weasley después de muchas generaciones, Ginny era su hermanita, a la que más quería.

Aun tenía presente en su mente a la pequeña pelirroja de tres años que no le soltaba la mano en ningún momento. La Ginny de siete años que asistía a la escuela subterránea para pequeñas brujas de Inglaterra. La Weasley de diez años que le escribía cada mes preguntándole como era estar en Hogwarts. Su hermanita que pasaba con él planeando la venganza necesaria contra los gemelos después de una buena broma. La brujita que a sus once años había sido atrapada por Lord Voldemort y la cual, al estar alejada de él, no había acudido por ayuda como lo solía hacer. La buscadora de Gryffindor, la excelente cazadora de la casa de los leones. La chica de cabellos de fuego que podía odiar y amar con la misma intensidad. Su hermana. Su pequeña Ginny.

Debía estar viva, lo sentía. No le importaba que lo tacharan de idiota, pero él confiaba ciegamente en que Ginny se mantenía viva, haciendo lo que sea por vivir. Él se sentía orgullo se ella y cuando la viera se lo haría saber. Aun recordaba como le agradaba a su hermanita ser reconocida por él.

Un letrero verde con letras de plata Pansy A. Parkinson>> decía con letra cursiva. Debía habar con alguien. No podía con Harry, Hermione y Ginny quedaban descartadas, Luna y Neville… no eran de su gran confianza, pero Pansy… ella era su amiga, lo había sido de niños y lo era en ese momento. Ella fue quien le enseñó que aferrarse a un sentimiento era bueno, no debía dejarse mandar por nadie y siempre debía intentar ser él mismo.

¿Debía tocar la puerta? No, podía despertar a Malfoy y eso no quería ni en sueños ¿Y si le pedía explicaciones por visitar a su prometida? Él no se las daría.

Abrió lentamente la puerta y entró sigilosamente, cerró a sus espaldas y se quedó paralizado.

Ahí estaba Malfoy, abrazando a Pansy como si fuera de su completa propiedad, ella acurrucada entre sus brazos alegre, calmada, llena de paz ¿Cómo podía estar así con el mago que intentó matar al director? Tan fuerte podía llegar a ser el amor que ella sentía…

El rubio se movió, sonriendo alegre, para el asombro de Ron, unos segundos enterró su rostro en el cabello corto de la pelinegra, para posteriormente suspirar ¿Malfoy suspirando? Alguien debería llamar al _El Profeta_ de inmediato. Draco se despertó y miró intensamente al pelirrojo, atrayendo más a Pansy y consiguiendo así despertarla.

'Weasley' dijo molesto el Slytherin.

'¿Ron¿Qué haces aquí?' preguntó con voz perezosa Pansy, mientras se sentaba e intentaba aguantar un bostezo '¿No sabes que es mal visto un hombre en la habitación de una chica si esta no es su mujer?' preguntó esta cruzándose de brazos.

'No me digas a mí, dile a ese' le contestó el pelirrojo señalando a Draco con desprecio.

'No es de tu incumbencia, Weasley, pero Pansy es mi mujer. Así que estoy en derecho y decreto estar aquí. Tú eres el que estorba' dijo con malicia el rubio, mientras se sentaba y dejaba notar que no tenía nada que le cubriera el torso.

'¡Draco!' le reprendió la pelinegra '¿Qué sucede, Ron? Es muy temprano para tener una visita de cualquier tipo' en ese momento lo recordó, su motivo de visita y todo.

'Necesito hablar contigo de urgencia, Pansy' dijo en un tono de mezcla de súplica y orden.

'¿Y si ella no quiere?' preguntó mordaz Draco.

'¿Y si yo quiero responderle por mi misma?' preguntó esta algo molesta por el ataque de… de… lo que sea que tenía el rubio en ese momento '¿Nos permites, Draco?' le pidió.

'Pero… esa cosa…' intentó decir el Slytherin.

'Por favor' se acercó a él y besó su labio inferior, mordiéndolo ligeramente, acercó sus labios al lóbulo del rubio y le susurró 'Prometo comportarme con Ron como si fuera mi hermano. Confía en mí' ella pudo apreciar el temblor que corría por el cuerpo de su compañero de cuarto y sonrió.

'Esta bien' aceptó por fin Draco, mientras se levantaba y miraba fijamente a Ron, como sin el uso de palabras le estuviese advirtiendo todo lo que le podría estar pasando si le tocaba un pelo a su prometida.

Malfoy salió y dejo entreabierta la puerta.

'Dime, Ron ¿Qué sucede?' preguntó ella muy interesada.

Respiró profundo.

'Ginny y Hermione fueron secuestradas por mortífagos, se encuentran prisioneras de ellos desde la noche en que fueron atacadas. En las vacaciones de navidad. Las brujas que estaban aquí, las que creíamos que eran ellas, realmente eran Bellatrix Lestrange y Narcisa Malfoy' la pelinegra intentó decir algo 'Si, la tía y la madre de tu amado prometido. Ahora mismo están siendo desenmascaradas y en pocas horas iremos a rescatar a mi hermana y a Hermione'

'¿Qué?' fue lo único que alcanzó a decir ella asombrada.

'Lo que oíste' le aseguró.

'¡Por Merlín, Ron!' inmediatamente lo abrazó, como no lo hacía desde hace mucho.

Pansy se apoyó en el espaldar de la cama y dejó descansar el rostro del pelirrojo sobre su pecho, este se acurrucó, como un niño, en el cuerpo de ella, ligeramente ella pasó sus dedos por el cabello de Ron, mientras tarareaba una canción. Cuando era pequeña, recordaba que eso le hacía sentir bien a su amigo y no podía negar que en ese momento ella se sentía útil. Un ligero sollozo, Ron estaba intentando llorar, lo apretó contra sí y él subió más las piernas, ligeramente ella abrió las suyas, para que el se sentase mejor. Ron era muy alto, pero eso no quitaba que ella lo tenía envuelto en sus brazos, como si así lo protegiese de todo y de todos.

'Ellas… ¿Cómo estarán?... ¿Les habrán hecho algo?' susurró él, mientras pasaba sus manos por la cintura de ella.

'Están bien. Están vivas' le comenzó a asegurar Pansy.

Tantos años habían pasado alejados y ahora parecía que el tiempo había regresado y otra vez eran los mejores amigos.

'¿Y si las tienen en las mazmorras y están mal heridas¿Y si alguno de esos asquerosos seres intentaron propasarse con ellas?' continuó él.

'No, Ron, no lo creo. Ellas están bien. Las salvaremos' le aseguró, mientras Pansy dejó caer sus labios sobre el cabello de su amigo y lo comenzó a besar maternalmente.

'¿Salvaremos?' preguntó el extrañado.

'¡Claro que si¿Acaso crees que no buscaremos por cielo, mar y tierra por ellas?' le dijo extrañada.

'No es eso' articuló él lentamente, mientras se sentaba mejor y con la manga de su túnica se secaba las lágrimas '¿Tú quieres ayudar?'

'¡Ron! Soy Slytherin no un monstruo' le aseguró 'Ginny también era mi amiga y Granger… estoy a deuda con ella. Mi padre mató a sus padres' acarició el rostro pecoso 'Yo iré'

'Y yo' ambos regresaron a ver, un vestido Draco estaba en el lumbral de la puerta 'No voy a permitir que vayas sin mí' le aseguró a su prometida.

'Draco' ella sonrió, Pansy notó como Ron intentaba refutar, pero atrapó el rostro de este entre sus manos 'Escuchame bien: Las vamos a encontrar y Potter va a patearle el trasero al Señor Tenebroso. Te lo juro'

El pelirrojo no pudo evitar reír.

'¿Qué es tan gracioso?' preguntó esta arqueando una ceja.

'Que no es de señoritas decir trasero, Pansy' le aseguró, ella también rió.

'Muy bien, caballeros. Largo de mi habitación, me voy a cambiar y en menos de lo que pueden imaginar estaremos en el despacho del director' ambos asintieron y salieron 'Un largo día nos espera' susurró ella, mientras buscaba su ropa.

'¡Unión de las almas!' dijo a todo pulmón el pelirrojo y en seguida la escalera que llevaba al despacho del director aparecieron, subió rápidamente, muy seguro de que los dos Premios Anuales de Slytherin le pisaban los talones.

Llegaron a la puerta, estaba listo para tumbarla de la desesperación, pero prefirió abrirla lentamente, para poder apreciar la escena que ante sus ojos se vislumbrara.

Los cuerpos de Ginny y Hermione (porque solo parecían eso, ahora) estaban cada uno sentado en una silla, cadenas y cuerdas amarraban sus cuerpos y vendas negras tapaban sus ojos.

Dos varitas en el aire.

Dos varitas proclamando lo nombres de sus dueñas, las reales.

Letras claras y movimientos únicos.

Bellatrix Lestrange Black>> Narcisa Malfoy Black>>

Cerró los ojos e inmediatamente escuchó un grito desesperado salir de los pulmones de ambas adolescentes.

Gritos que fueron cambiando hasta ser el de dos mujeres. Dolor, eso sentían y por ello se sentía bien. Ellas sufrían.

Lentamente abrió los ojos. Ya no estaban su hermana y su mejor amiga. Ahí estaban las dos mortífagas.

Dolor.

Rabia.

Venganza.

Rencor.

¿Qué hacía ahí parado¿Por qué no se lanzaba a matarlas? Eso se lo merecían.

'¡Sueltenos!' gritó Narcisa.

Instinto. Ron regresó a ver a Draco, quien miraba a su madre intensamente, Pansy lo abrazaba por la cintura y ella también tenía toda su atención en ambas mujeres. Bellatrix se mantenía callada.

'Madre' susurró el rubio, inmediatamente la señora Malfoy movió su rostro en dirección a donde había escuchado la voz de su hijo.

'¿Draco?' lentamente este se acercó '¿Estas bien? Descuida, todo estará bien' como buen madre leyó los pensamientos de su hijo y este supo que ella estaba preocupada por su bienestar '¿Estás en manos de Viper?'

'Narcisa' ahí estaba, Caterine Viper, mujer de gran porte, junto a ella un espejo ligeramente distorsionado, su hermana Sarah Dux, la profesora y artista, unos pasos más atrás, el hombre castaño, Robert Shelter, compañero de Caterine 'Mucho tiempo. Draco por fin esta en buenas manos. Yo misma lo cuidaré, lo alejaré de ese camino que quisieron forjar para él'

'¿Buenas manos?' preguntó con ironía Bellatrix, por fin usando su voz '¿Las manos de la escoria que no cumplió su función¡Ja! Todos ustedes son patéticos ¿Creen acaso que esas dos pequeñas brujas están a salvo¿Creen que esa repugnante sangres-sucia esta viva? Ingenuos' siseó.

'¡Callate!' todos regresaron a ver a Ron, quien mantenía fija su atención en aquella mujer.

'¿Weasley?' susurró ella degustando la palabra 'Te aseguro que un poco más y te hubiera conseguido. Deseo. Prohibición. Insólito. Pasión. Todo eso te hubiese carcomido por completo y aunque ante tus ojos hubieras tenido a tu pequeña hermana, me hubieses tratado como a tu mejor amante' disfrutó ella decir.

'¡Cierra la boca, Bellatrix!' ahora era Caterine quien gritaba 'Déjalo en paz. Por una vez en tu vida deja de matar a los demás. Matar sus sentimientos. Deja de ser una asesina'

'¡Miren quien habla¡Tú también eres una asesina, Viper¡Quieras o no! Mataste a muchos, disfrutaste hacerlo, tuviste entre tus sábanas a nuestro Señor, reías antes de matar, preparabas las más crueles venganzas junto a mi ¡Amabas los encuentros carnales¡Amabas tus manos llenas de sangre! Que antes de morir viesen tu cara llena de satisfacción, como yo. Querías torturarlos hasta el cansancio ¡También eres una asesina!'

Antes de poder decir algo más, Sarah se adelantó, con gran seriedad, muy parecida a la de su hermana, cacheteó a la mortífaga.

'Nos encontramos aquí tres miembros de la _CIAM_, por ende' comenzó Robert 'Deben saber que están destinadas ser juzgadas por esta institución' Sarah miró a su hermana.

'Nosotros las llevaremos, Cat. Tú infórmales bien. Cuídate, hermanita' y con un PLOP las mortífagas y los dos miembros de la _CIAM_ desaparecieron.

'Bueno' comenzó Caterine sin tiempo que perder, mientras se aclaraba la garganta 'Tomen asiento' Ron notó que Harry estaba siendo sostenido por Tonks y Remus, al parecer él si había intentado hacer algo que palabras 'Me alegra que mis tutelados se encuentren aquí' comentó, los tres recién llegados se sentaron, al igual que le tocó hacer el moreno, entre los dos adultos 'Nos encontramos aquí por un secuestro organizado de los seguidores del Señor Oscuro. Ginevra Weasley y Hermione Granger se encuentran atrapadas. No sabemos aún el motivo exacto, pero si tenemos entendido que una de las prisioneras nos espera en la cueva de los tres zafiros de una de las pocas islas únicamente mágicas y con gran historia de Magia Oscura' respiró hondo 'Permítanme me presento correctamente. Soy Caterine Viper, antigua partícipe de Lord Voldemort. Desde pequeña fui escogida para ser cuidada por él para un fin. El darle un niño. Lo consiguió, pero aborté ¿Por qué? Con ese niño aprendí que es la vida y supe que por el bien de la misma mi hijo no debía existir' volvió a respirar 'Sarah Dux fue salvada de todo esto, ya que yo soy la mayor de las dos. Yo se muchas cosas sobre los secretos del Señor Tenebroso y entre sus debilidades están las mujeres. Antes de irme él estaba trabajando en un conjuro para recuperar su apariencia física. Los rumores dicen que lo consiguió. Las víctimas se encuentran ahora mismo en la Isla de los Siete Piratas. Hoy salvaremos a Hermione Granger y prepararemos el plan para salvar a Ginevra Weasley ¿Alguien quiere abandonar el plan?'

Harry miró a quienes estaban ahí, para su asombro estaban Malfoy y Parkinson, también Luna y Neville, como siempre Ron. Remus y Tonks. Caterine Viper. Serían nueve y cuando estuviesen con Hermione. Diez.

El futuro prometía que al día siguiente serían once.

Nadie se negó al plan, aunque para el asombro de todos, una persona habló, una que nunca pensaron que sería de ayuda.

'Yo conozco la isla de los Siete Piratas' comentó Draco, ganándose la mirada de todos, pero este no se inmutó 'Cuando éramos pequeños, Pansy y yo, pasábamos las vacaciones ahí, podíamos ver como se hacían las preparaciones para sacrificios. La cueva de los Tres Zafiros es el único lugar de magia completamente pura que hay en kilómetros a la redonda. Ambos' miró a su prometida 'jugabamos ahí'

'Si' prosiguió Pansy 'Muy pocas personas conocen ese lugar' aseguró 'Así que no creo que exista problema en atacar a magos y brujas inocentes. Porque…'

'Ese lugar esta lleno seguidores del Señor Oscuro desde que tenemos memoria' terminó el rubio.

'Así que todo debe ir sobre ruedas. Somos pocos, pero talvez lo consigamos' continuó Pansy, como si ser complementado uno con el otro fuera deleitante.

'Y ganemos' dijo Draco.

'¿Por qué?' habló por fin Harry, mirando intensamente a los dos Slytherin's.

'Porque todo cambia. Los humanos evolucionamos, vivimos para cambiar y aprendemos ¿Crees que es divertido, Potter, saber que el presente de tu padre podría ser el tuyo¿Crees que es de mi agrado saber que talvez mi padre muera¿Talvez en mis manos?' le contestó la pelinegra, mientras tomaba la mano de Draco.

'No creas que conoces a la gente, Potter' sentenció el rubio 'Tú pudiste pasar dolor, pero no creo que tanto como nosotros' le aseguró.

'¿No tanto¡¿No tanto!' preguntó el moreno mientras se acercaba a ambos.

'Harry…' intentó detenerle Tonks.

'¡No!' le regresó a ver el pelinegro '¡No se metan!' ordenó.

Draco y Pansy se levantaron, estrechándose las manos y mirando decididos al Harry, después de todo sabían que para ser admitidos pasaría algo así.

'¡Ustedes se creen ahora los sufridos¿Ahora¿Acaso perdieron a sus padres por Lord Voldemort¿Ellos murieron para protegerlos¿Vivieron en miseria y dolor casi toda su vida¿Tuvieron que cargar con la muerte de las demás personas¿Existió un peso más grande que sus vidas que tengan que llevar¿Sintieron dolor¿Acaso…'

Un golpe seco.

Pansy lo había cacheteado.

'¿Te crees el único con… con un pasado doloroso, Potter?' le interrumpió ella 'Si, lo admito, mis padres no murieron para salvar mi vida ¡Solo mi madre! Aun recuerdo cuando fui acorralada por aquel mortífago, quería algo de mí, lo sé y mi madre, que estaba conmigo, al ver lo que posiblemente iba a pasar, lo atacó y ese ser detestable la mató ¡Frente a mis ojos! Luego…' bajó la mirada 'Mi padre lo mató a él. Mi padre el justiciero, mi padre el patriarca de la familia, mi padre el héroe ¡Mi padre el asesino¿Y sabes que más Potter¿Sabes como se siente ser castigada por Bellatrix Lestrange cada vez que hacía algo mal? Yo también iba a ser mortífaga ¡Me forzaron! Cada error era un castigo. Sangre. Dolor. Soledad ¿Sabes lo que se siente no ver la luz por tres días¡¿Sabes acaso como se siente saber que tu padre no puede hacer nada! Me salvé y voy a salvar a Ginny y Granger' sentenció.

'Tú y tu complejo de héroe, Potter' continuó Malfoy 'No creo que tú pudieras resistir tener un padre que te odia y una madre que se preocupaba por ti tanto como lo hace por un collar de oro y diamantes. _Crucio_'s, uno tras otro en tu cuerpo, dementores desde niño, quitándote la infancia ¿Para que? Para que madures pronto. ¡Que divertida infancia! Mis premios, mi alegrías, venían cuando hacía algo que les enorgullecía a mis padres. No seas patético, Potter' terminó de decir.

'¡Paz!' gritó desesperada Caterine '¡Paz¿Si? Todos hemos pasado por cosas por cosas horribles ¿Hay que abrir las heridas¿Acaso empezamos el concurso de quien tuvo la peor vida¡Ya! Paren de ser unos niños ¿No se supone que aquí tenemos a los mejores magos y brujas que nos quedan en Hogwarts¿No se supone que vamos a salvar a dos más¡Pues compórtense!'

'Caterine tiene razón' habló por fin Remus 'Debemos salvarlas. Así que ¿Por qué no nos vamos ya?' todos asintieron, como deseando acabar pronto y a su vez no hacerlo nunca.

¿Miedo?

Todos hicieron una fila india frente a la chimenea.

¿Temor?

Los polvos Flu en la mano derecha del primero de esta hilera de magos y brujas.

¿Dolor?

'Oscuro techo' recitó Caterine el lugar a donde llegarían.

¿Desconfianza?

Cada uno repitió las palabras, confiando del lugar a donde los llevaría las llamas formadas dentro de la chimenea.

¿Recelo?

Todo eso y más, cada uno sabiendo que talvez fuese aquel viaje el último y otros asegurándose de hacer lo correcto, de no dejar caer sus almas en el pozo del dolor donde antes ya han tenido que sacarlas.

El cuarto en llegar fue Harry. Remus, Tonks habían ido antes de él. Ron, Malfoy y su prometida estaban detrás de él. Rápidamente el moreno se quitó de aquel lugar, para dejar llegar al pelirrojo libremente.

'¿Dónde estamos?' preguntó, no hubo respuesta y eso le molesto '¿Dónde estamos?'

'Respuestas luego. Espera por ahora' se limitó a decir Viper.

Harry miró el lugar, no sabía porque estaba molesto, talvez era normal sabiendo que a pocos metros talvez se encontraba Ginny y él no podía decir nada.

Ella esta marcada. Una Weasley marcada. Mi pelirroja marcada>> pensó para calmarse, o talvez para sufrir por su niña, su amante, la mujer dueña de aquel cuerpo que lo hacía delirar.

Al no tener respuestas se fue a sentar, a esperar, posiblemente el tiempo se hiciese más corto si esperaba y respiraba, por lo menos para calmarse. Se sentía mal, sucio, despiadado, malvado. No debió haberle gritado a los Slytherin's. No debió. Ellos también habían sufrido. Ellos en especial.

'¿Cómo estas?' rápidamente regresó a ver, era Remus, quien se había sentado junto a él, en una mesa redonda, mejor dicho, el silla que estaba alado de la suya.

'Bien. Siento lo de antes, a veces no me puedo controlar. Olvidé que un Slytherin también es una persona. Un mago, una bruja'

'Tienes una mezcla de caracteres, Harry' le dijo el ex profesor con ese tono de voz de antaño, que parecía venir de los recuerdos 'Lily era así, muy impulsiva y James odiaba a los Slytherin's, siempre'

'Potter' el aludido regresó a ver, era Pansy, quien estaba frente a él.

'Los dejo solos' y Remus se retiró.

Ella se sentó, arreglándose la túnica, cruzó las piernas y ubicó sus manos sobre sus piernas, podía apreciarla, ya que ella no lo miraba, parecía tan altiva y superior a él que hasta daba miedo hablarle. Parecía una reina, una princesa.

Debía reconocer que era muy hermosa, pero no bonita. Hermosa por su porte, su piel de porcelana, sus ojos oscuros, su cabello corto, su nariz respingada y su cuerpo de mujer, pero no era bonita. No, eso no. No parecía dulce como la miel, alegre como pocas chicas, y calmada, en paz. No era bonita. Hermosa si. Una mujer, una adolescente. Una bruja. Una bruja hermosa.

'Perdón' comenzó él, Harry buscó con la mirada a Malfoy, él estaba hablando con Caterine, ella sonreía y le acariciaba el cabello y por un segundo lo vio sonreír. Un segundo que parecía ser un joven.

'Perdonado' le contestó ella, aun mirando hacia otro lado. A Ron y luego a él '¿Han sufrido por ellas?' el moreno asintió 'Ambas son muy importantes' volvió ha asentir 'Importantes' repitió ella.

'Mucho'

'Demaciado'

'Si, demasiado. Mucho y demasiado. Lo suficiente como para dar la vida ¿Darán la vida ustedes?' preguntó Harry.

'Si'

'¿Por qué?'

'Porque Ginny fue una vez mi amiga, mi compañera. Ron es mi amigo, el mejor que he tenido y por ello le debo mucho. Ginny y Granger son importantes para él. Ellas son importantes para mi' sentenció la pelinegra ¿O castaña? No, pelinegra, aunque su cabello era castaño oscuro, muy oscuro. Su personalidad decía que su cabello era de una pelinegra. A veces pasaba esas cosas.

'Y Malfoy lo hace por ti' impuso Harry, como si lo ordenara.

'Talvez' susurró ella.

'Talvez' repitió él.

Esa palabra era muy hermosa, la usaban los enamorados. Los amantes.

'Entiendo porque te desea Malfoy, porque te ama' habló el moreno.

'¿Por qué?' preguntó ella interesada.

'Porque te haces desear, te haces amar, te haces querer y respetar. Eres así. No me había dado cuenta antes, pero eres así' confesó.

'Antes. No, nadie se había dado cuenta. Draco si. Los demás no. Me veían como una cara más, una chica con suerte'

'Una cara bonita' complementó Harry.

'Talvez'

'Eres muchas cosas. Una bruja con demasiadas cosas. Amas con intensidad, se ve el deseo en tus actos, eres muy pasional. Si, pasional. Sensual, no. Tienes pasión en tu mirada y porte. Mucha elegancia. Me gusta eso, eres tú y no hay otra como tú. Así son ustedes'

'¿Ustedes?'

'Las mujeres, ustedes son así. Únicas. Por eso nos gustan a nosotros, los hombres, porque son todo en un solo ser. Únicas' repitió 'Tienen demasiadas cosas. Hermione, Ginny, Luna. Tú, tú también' continuó hablando, susurrando, como lo hacen los amantes. Continuó hablando a quien no era su amante 'Si el sombrero me hubiese mandado a Slytherin talvez me hubiese enamorado de ti. Talvez' susurró. El moreno no se quería quedar callado, no le gustaba eso. No en ese momento.

'Si, yo también lo hubiese hecho. Tus ojos hubiesen combinado con el uniforme, tu cabello. Si, todo tú parecías un Slytherin. Algunas noches pensé en eso. Draco y tú hubiesen sido amigos y yo no sabría que hacer. Draco mi prometido y tú mi amante. Si, así te hubiese amado. Amado. Porque eso es lo que hubiese hecho contigo, amarte ¿Qué te hubiese atraído desde el principio de mi?' le preguntó para seguir conversando. El Gryffindor no era tan malo como se lo imaginaba.

'Tu cabello, es extraño, muy bonito, se ve suave. Si, tu cabello' aseguró.

'A mi, tus ojos. Me gustan tus ojos. Siempre los ojos llamativos me han gustado' declaró ella.

'Los grises'

'Los azules'

'Los verdes' aseguró él. Dando importancia a ese amor que nunca se dio y nunca se dará. A ese lazo que se creaba por no amarse, pero decirse las cosas como amantes.

'Si' aseguró Pansy 'Los grises, los azules y los verdes' recitó 'Los verdes son como joyas. Me gustan, como a muchas, las joyas'

'Mis ojos'

'Tus ojos. Joyas. Talvez me hubiese enviciado contigo'

'Como una droga' declaró Harry.

'Si, una droga. Demasiada pasión me hubiese vuelto loca' aseguró.

'Y yo me hubiese vuelto loco' repitió él.

'Ambos locos'

'Locos de pasión'

'Desde jóvenes' comentó Pansy. No se tocaban, no se permitían ese contacto.

'Desde niños' le corrigió.

'Un Gryffindor con corazón de serpiente' comentó.

'Una Slytherin con alma de león'

'Que nadie te escuche, Harry' le suplicó ella.

'Nadie lo hará, Pansy' le aseguró con una amplia sonrisa.

'Tu sonrisa también me hubiese gustado. Es muy bonita. Me voy, Draco es muy celoso' y se levantó.

'Ahí viene Ron, gracias por la charla' y ella se fue.

'Tonks me dio esto' y su amigo le entregó una bolsa negra.

'¿Qué es?' preguntó extrañado, sin abrir el paquete.

'Ropa. Ropa muggle' le aseguró 'Ropa negra. Las horas han pasado muy rápido aquí. Al parecer es normal. En esta isla ya es de noche'

'Nos camuflamos con la oscuridad' sentenció, mientras veía el buzo y los pantalones del mismo color '¿Todos tenemos lo mismo?'

'Si, todos nos pondremos lo mismo' respondió el pelirrojo 'También Tonks me dijo que nos dividiríamos en dos grupos'

'¿Cuál es el primero?' preguntó Harry.

'Viper capitaneará el primer grupo. Pansy, Luna y yo la acompañaremos. Remus y Tonks el segundo. Neville, Malfoy y tú irán en este último'

'¿Qué van ha hacer el primer y el segundo grupo?' inquietó el moreno.

'El primero, es decir nosotros cuatro, iremos a buscar a Hermione. Remus y ustedes buscarán el campamento que esta en la montaña Übergaben y prepararán todo'

'¿Estas listo?' inquirió Harry.

'Tanto o más que tú. Ginny es mi hermana y Hermione… ella… es lo que para ti es mi hermana' le aseguró.

'¿Listos?' ambos magos regresaron a ver, Caterine ya estaba vestida y frente a ellos '¡_Alestra_!' de su varita salió chispas azules que rodearon a los jóvenes, posteriormente, ya estaban vestidos gracias al conjuro 'Vuelvo a preguntar ¿Listos?' ambos asintieron 'Muy bien. Lovegood, Pansy, Weasley ¡Nos vamos!' el pelirrojo le dedicó una última mirada y ambos se sonrieron.

Ron se levantó y siguió a la mujer, dejando a su amigo ahí, él se ubicó entre Pansy y Luna, quienes estaban en sus cosas. Luna tarareaba una canción muggle y al salir del lugar (que ni tiempo le había dado para observarlo bien) Pansy se colgó de su brazo. Ambos se sonrieron.

'¿Cómo te fue con Harry?' preguntó para dar conversación.

'Bien. Muy bien' aceptó 'Una conversación extraña, pero nos fue bien' aseguró.

'Bien' repitió él y Pansy sonrió 'Me alegro'

'Esta noche, es noche de espíritus' susurró la Ravenclaw, ganándose la mirada de sus dos compañeros, ya que Caterine iba al frente.

'¿Y que ganamos con eso?' preguntó extrañado el pelirrojo, ella lo miró intensamente y sonrió.

'¿No los ven?' preguntó como si fuese lo que fuese que estuviese ahí fuera necesariamente visible.

'No ¿Qué, Lovegood?' preguntó la Slytherin.

'El ejercito' ambos miraron extrañados.

Nada.

'El ejercito de espíritus de aquí, de esta isla' ambos suspiraron resignados.

Otro comentario originario de Luna Lovegood, marca registrada.

'Lovegood' los tres miraron a Caterine, quien levemente los estaba viendo, aun caminando '¿Los ves tú?' ella asintió 'Ven conmigo. Ambas guiaremos esto' la rubia volvió a asentir y se adelantó, donde estaba la mujer 'Pase lo que pase, síganos' ordenó.

Ron no pudo evitar reír.

'¿Qué sucede?' preguntó extrañada Pansy.

'Esto debo comentarle a Hermione. No lo va a creer. Luna dijo una de sus cosas locas y estas eran reales. Estoy más que seguro que le da un paro cardiaco' y volvió a reír.

Pansy lo acompañó con su risa.

'Si, es extraño' el silencio volvió a invadir el ambiente, tan solo escuchan los anormales susurros que provenían de sus dos guías.

El viento comenzó a rodearlos. El viento hablaba. Como volar alrededor de un humo espeso. Podían sentir ha aquellos seres extraños, no eran fantasmas como los de Hogwarts. Eran espíritus, seres que de la muerte iban a ayudar a quien los invocase.

'¡_Lumos_!' unas voces a pocos pasos se escucharon, podían detectar que eran tres hombres mayores.

'¡Corran!' ordenó Caterine, tomando a Luna de la mano y guiándola a un lado del bosque.

Ron y Pansy los siguieron, corriendo con todas sus fuerzas, evitando así ser encontrados, pero los hombres los seguían.

'¡Te dije que encontraríamos presas fáciles para tu iniciación!' gritaba uno de ellos.

'¿Ron, son mortífagos?' preguntó entre jadeos la pelinegra, como si olvidase que ella sabría más del tema que el pelirrojo.

'Al parecer' se limitó a decir '¡Apresúrate!' notó una rama alzada y la brincó, para luego evitar una rama qua según él apareció de la nada.

'¡Te tenemos!' fue lo único que escuchó Ron, antes de regresar a ver y escuchar un grito ahogado.

'¿Pansy?' No, no estaba. La habían atrapado.

Lo más inteligente hubiese sido gritar a Caterine para que lo ayudase a buscarla. Lo más inteligente hubiese sido buscar ayuda. Lo mejor, para no perder la pista de su amiga, era ir él solo a buscar a Pansy e intentar salvarla. Y eso haría.

Ron frenó en seco y retomó sus pasos, en un segundo creyó perderse, pero notó como una corriente de aire le guiaba hacia otra dirección, por instinto (porque no podía llamar de otra forma el motivo por el cual acató la orden de aquel movimiento del viento) se dirigió por aquel camino.

Un grito ahogado y una risa estridente lo guiaron a un claro, donde pudo comprobar con horror que los secuestradores no eran mortífagos, sino Aurores. Dos Aurores mayores y al parecer un aspirante a serlo.

'Una hija de mortífago' comentó uno de los hombres, mientas pasaba la varita por el rostro de Pansy, quien forcejeaba del agarre del otro Auror, salían chispas de colores sobre el rostro de ella, haciendo que ahogase un grito al sentirlas sobre su piel 'Esto te ayudará, Mirosan' dijo mirando al más joven.

'¿Qué tengo que hacer?' preguntó este, disfrutando el tener a su merced a tan delicada criatura.

'La vamos a soltar y tú tendrás que atraparla, como si fuera una mortífaga' comentó uno de ellos.

Ron se estremeció. Muchas veces creyó saber cual era la diferencia entre un Auror y un Mortífago, ahora sabía la verdad. La única diferencia era en el bando en que se encontraban. Obviamente había sus excepciones (como Tonks), pero sus ojos le demostraban el otro lado de la moneda.

'¿Tienes varita, pequeña escoria?' esta se desesperó más, Pansy comenzó a patear con fuerza a su captor 'Esperos que eso es un si' miró a Mirosan '¿Listo?' este asintió '¡Ahora!' y su compañero soltó a Pansy, quien se dispuso a correr para ocultarse en un árbol. Un rayo rojo pasó cerca de ella.

¿Qué debía hacer? Eso era lo que más le preocupaba a Ron, no es que no la fuera ha ayudar ¡Claro que no! Tan solo que si lo hacía podían matarla, debía esperar y aguantar un poco más esas ansias de matar a esos infelices.

Pansy sacó su varita, lo suficientemente rápido como para hacer un conjuro de protección y rodar por el suelo, uno de los Aurores la pateó el en estómago y ella lo apuntó.

'¡_Crucio_!' y el hombre comenzó a retorcerse de dolor.

Era el momento, si no hacía algo la matarían.

'¡_Petrificus Totalus_!' y detuvo al aspirante a Auror, apuntó al otro hombre, al que no estaba a la merced de Pansy y este también le apuntó a Ron con la misma intensidad 'Le informo que a quien ustedes secuestraron es hija de mortífagos, pero no esta al servicio al cual la están acusando' dijo muy seriamente 'En cambio, ustedes…' su varita comenzó a echar chispas por la furia.

'¡Ron!' ella dejó de apuntar al hombre y gritó con todas sus fuerzas '¡Al suelo!' y ella misma se lanzó hacia atrás.

Sin esperar más, acató las órdenes de ella y se cubrió la cabeza.

Una ráfaga de viento fuerte, como un huracán pasó sobre su espalda, dándole un escalofrío por toda la espina dorsal, no miró nada, pero podía escuchar gritos de desesperación de aquellas almas. También estaban los gritos de aquellos hombres. Luego, nada.

Silencio.

Levantó lentamente la cabeza y se encontró tan solo Pansy, quien estaba sentada y ligeramente extrañada.

'Vi a mi madre' susurró esta asombrada 'Uno de esos espíritus era mi madre' comentó impresionada 'Fue… estremecedor y reconfortante'

'¿Se encuentran bien?' los dos jóvenes regresaron a ver, Caterine había llegado y a sus espaldas Luna tenía una esfera donde se veían vapores en su interior.

'Si. Aurores' dijo Pansy.

'Éran lo únicos en la isla. El resto son mortífagos' aseguró la mujer '¿Continuamos?' los dos asintieron y se pusieron a la par de la bruja.

'¿Qué fue eso?' preguntó Ron.

'Luna ve seres invisibles y ese poder le otorga dominio en algunas cosas de la magia antigua' comentó Caterine, mientras miraba a Luna, quien parecía que no hablaban de ella 'Ella puede llamar a los ejércitos de espíritus. Por algo es una Ravenclaw' comentó.

'Y por eso vi a mi madre' completó la Slytherin 'Ella vino ha ayudarnos'

'Tenemos algunos espíritus de nuestra parte' dijo la mujer 'Entre ellos los Potter. Vinieron a nuestra ayuda los padres y los abuelos de Harry'

'Se va alegrar' fue el único comentario de Ron, estaba algo aturdido 'Los Aurores…'

'Los Aurores son buenos y malos. Ha algunos se les sube el poder a la cabeza y hacen cosas horribles' le contestó Luna, quien miraba hacia arriba 'Los Aurores son iguales que los mortífagos cuando se lo proponen'

'Bueno' intentó animar Caterine 'Ahora vamos en búsqueda de Hermione Granger. La cueva esta a unos metros de aquí'

'¿Es por eso que tú no te hiciste Aurora, verdad?' preguntó Pansy.

Esta bajó la mirada.

'Si, por eso'

El silencio volvió a reinar.

Continuará…

N/A: Lo sé ¿Querían que salvara a Hermione en este capítulo? Pues ¿Cómo decirlo? Estaba escribiendo un poco de mi otro fic que esta en proceso (Todo tiene un inicio (fic de la época de los merodeadores, continuación de 'El Elegido')) y me distraje de más ahí. Cuando retomé con este fic me di cuenta de que ya me había pasado de largo (si se dan cuenta escribo cada capítulo más largo que el anterior) y eso me comprometía a hacer el último (Si, se me va mi amado fic) capítulo más largo aun y no sabía a ciencia cierta si lo iba ha hacer tan largo como creen. ¿Les gustó? Algo escalofriante para mi gusto la parte de Hermione, pero la pobre como que parecía que después de tanto golpe que le habían dado ya no hacía casi nada, así que ¡Toma! Lucius al ataque. Ya tenía pensada esa escena, pero creí que a la final no la iba a usar. Como hoy me quedé del bus de la preparatoria (Las sábanas se me quedaron pegadas) no fui a estudiar, así que decidí terminar este capítulo, para así empezar con el otro. Me gustó mucho hacer la escena de Harry y Pansy ¡Ya estoy cansada que Pansy Parkinson quede como la idiota de las historias! No sale casi nada y por ende tiene que ser tratada a la patada (¡Primero Cho Chang, que a ella hay más justificación!). Me decidí, Pansy, Bellatrix y Ginny son mis tres personajes femeninos favoritos (indistintamente) así que aquí me doy el gusto de lavar un poco el honor de Pansy (He leído tantos fic's de Pansy que, como quien diría, a la final, tomé en mis manos hacer más popular a la Slytherin). También me agrada la idea de 'los Slytherin's no son malos' porque si fuera así ¡Mejor meter a la cárcel a todo Slytherin! Bueno, pasado mi minuto político, termino este capítulo.

Gracias por todo, espero un reviuw de su parte para saber si les agradó alguna parte (es que sabiendo eso me fomentan con los otros fic's). Y ya saben, si les gustó alguna de estas parejas, pueden estar un 90 seguros de que mis otros fic's contienen estas parejas, así que tranquilamente pueden leer cualquiera, que todos están terminados.

Un gran beso y abrazo a mi amiga, a una gran escritora, a mi hermana menor (espiritual, porque lamentablemente la sangre y la distancia no nos hacen parte de una familia). Ella me ha ayudado mucho, aunque ella no lo crea, me hizo recordar cosas que me inspiran para escribir. Tengo un medio hermano que me quiere mucho, es y será uno de los hombres que en mi vida me ha dado todo y ha hecho todo para cuidarme. Sabrina, mi amiga, mi hermana, ha hecho todo para que la quiera y la cuide desde lejos, como lo hace mi hermano conmigo. Sabriny, no lo olvides, eres joven y tienes la vida por delante, pase lo que pase, tú vas ha hacer que la vida te sonría. No lo olvides.

Me despido, porque estoy cansada, he bailado y leído casi al mismo tiempo, muchas gracias por todo.

Nos leemos.

Caterine Viper.


	9. El Pacto y el Fin

Pasión Oscura.

Capítulo IX  
El pacto y el Fin.

Abrió los ojos lentamente, talvez iba a estar sola ahí por más tiempo, muy conciente de que debían haber llegado antes, pero no debía temer, en ese momento tenía demasiado dolor en su vientre bajo y estaba mareada, había dormido desde que había llegado ha aquella cueva, gracias (aunque no desease admitirlo) a ese hombre que le había arrebatado la virginidad como se hacen con cosas pequeñas: De un tirón.

Él le había dicho que se sentía así porque lo habían hecho muy temprano. Que era diferente en la noche, cuando duermes casi enseguida. Lamentablemente ni menos él se había derrumbado sobre su cuerpo, todo sudado, Hermione se había levantado y vestido. Lucius la miró desde la cama y comprendió que debía cumplir su promesa, como último favor le había pedido bañarla él y como más que favor sonaba a orden, ella aceptó. Todo el día se había sentido así, como una muñeca y al salir, en medio del camino, ella se había escusado, diciendo que quería estar sola y después de muchas súplicas y besos perdidos, el mortífago la había dejado.

Hermione se había dirigido rápidamente a la cueva y al llegar había caído en los brazos de Morfeo, se había despertado dos o tres veces, ante el menor ruido, empuñando su varita como si fuese una espada de batalla, pero por otra parte rogando ver a sus amigos, verlo a él.

La noche había llegado y según aquellas Squib's en aquella isla el tiempo pasaba volando y la castaña podía asegurarlo, ya que no podía creer que la mañana diese tan pronto a la noche. No había dormido tanto.

Unos ruidos. Talvez mortífagos, no sería extraño. Automáticamente se apegó a la pared y visualizó hacia el exterior, donde luces provenientes de algunas varitas alumbraban el interior.

Que no me lastimen se dijo, mientras temblorosa se levantaba del suelo y apuntaba con decisión a quines entraban, eran tan solo cuatro personas, pero eso no quitaba que ella tan solo era una.

'¿Hermione?' preguntó una de las sombras y ella sintió que las piernas le temblaban '¿Hermione?' volvió a preguntar la voz y ella sintió que el aire le faltaba.

'¿Ron?' susurró ella con la voz llorosa, no quería caer en una trampa, pero esa voz la había soñado demasiado tiempo.

'¿Dónde estas?' preguntó este y se acercó al lugar donde ella se escondía, la luz proveniente de su varita le iluminaba tenuemente el rostro pecoso y cabello de fuego, haciendo que ella confiase que se trataba de su mejor amigo.

'Aquí, Ron' sus piernas le fallaron y cayó al suelo, de rodillas.

Estaba a salvo.

'¿Hermione, eres tú?' ya estaba frente a ella y definitivamente era su castaña ¿Por qué preguntaba entonces? No lo sabía y la verdad es que no quería saberlo.

'¡Ron!' alzó los brazos, sin poder levantarse y fue él quien cayó al suelo, abrazándola con fuerza.

'Por un momento pensé… no quisiera recordarlo' susurró mientras enterraba su rostro en la maraña castaña de ella. Inmediatamente se alejó un poco y regresó a ver a las tres luces que se mantenían casi al inicio de la cueva '¡Esta aquí! ¡Esta viva!' la volvió a ver y le susurró '¿Estas bien?'

'No quiero hablar de eso ahora' aseguró, mientras lo volvía ha abrazar y Ron le respondía con todas sus fuerzas, sin dejar que se alejase. Ella lloró, como no lo había podido hacer antes 'Soñé tanto con este momento, contigo, con que tú fuese el que me salvara' aseguró.

'Ya, estoy aquí ¿Sabes? No te voy a dejar sola' le aseguró, mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

'¿Nunca?' susurró ella.

'Nunca' le aseguró y ella rió.

'Dices nunca como si pronunciaras _siempre_' ya no lo podía evitar, quería estar con él, como sea.

Ron comenzó a besar su cabello, lentamente, luego su cuello, sus mejillas y su frente, haciendo cada uno de sus gestos con seguridad.

'Si no te hubiera vuelto a ver me hubiese muerto' se le escapó al pelirrojo, mientras secaba las lágrimas de ella 'No llores ¿No estas alegre de verme? ¿Acaso quieres ver a otra persona? Dime ¿A quien quieres ver? Yo la traeré, para que dejes de llorar' le aseguró.

No quería verla así, después de tanto tiempo de no tener su piel al tacto de sus dedos, sus cabellos para poder besarlos, tenerla a ella para él. No deseaba verla así, tan mal, con esas lágrimas que parecían diamantes, en su rostro, cayendo por este.

'Lloro por ti, porque eres a quien quería ver, con quien quería encontrarme' le contestó ella, con valentía, mientas pasaba sus dedos por el cabello de su amigo, ya estaba más largo de lo que recordaba 'Te extrañe demasiado'

'¿Esta bien?' Hermione levantó la mirada y gracias a la luz identificó quien era.

'Parkinson' susurró asombrada.

'Me alegra encontrarte con vida, Granger. Aun te faltan preguntas por contestar y una vida que vivir como para desistir y dejarte morir. Y, aunque no lo creas, estoy orgullosa de ti' le aseguró, mientras le sonreía, luego miró al pelirrojo 'Caterine dice que es mejor llevarla al campamento, puede venir en cualquier momento algún mortífago o un ejército de ellos y no es una buena idea enfrentarlos' este asintió 'Los esperamos afuera' y se retiró, aun alumbrándose con la varita.

'¿Puedes caminar?' preguntó Ron.

'Si, pero necesito que me ayudes' pidió.

'Ni más faltaba' se levantó y le extendió la mano y ella la tomó, al encontrarse de pie, él pasó su mano por su cintura y ella comenzó a caminar lentamente '¿Te lastimaron?'

'No quiero hablar de ello ahora' una corriente los rodeó y Hermione se sintió llena de vida, pudo sentir como unos labios se posaban en su mejilla a la par de otros en la del otro lado. Dos besos. Besos que le recordaban a sus padres '¿Qué fue eso?'

'Te lo diré cuando lleguemos al campamento' en ese momento lo recordó.

'¡Necesito libros! ¡Muchos libros! ¡Profecías! ¡Algo que me hablen de ellas!' gritó, ya habían llegado a afuera.

'Permítame que me presento, señorita Granger. Usted no me conoce, pero yo si. Soy Caterine Viper, empleada de la _CIAM_. Centro de Investigaciones de Actividad Mortífaga. No creo que haya oído sobre nosotros' comunicó la mujer.

'Todo lo contrario. La _CIAM_ es algo muy parecido a los Aurores' comunicó Hermione.

'¡No lo digas! ¡No es así!' gritó Pansy, aun recordando el suceso que aun lo tenía marcado sobre la piel 'Así no es la _CIAM_' sentenció.

'Les dije que los espíritus nos guiarían' Hermione miró a quien había dicho aquello. Luna Lovegood se encontraba ahí, con una esfera en sus manos que desaparecía ante sus ojos 'Tus padres también ayudaron'

'¿Qué?' preguntó extrañada la castaña.

'Luego te explico' le dijo Ron '¿Qué era eso que gritaste al salir de la cueva?'

'¡Eso!' miró a Caterine 'Necesito libros, profecías, lo que sea que me hablen de ellas. Necesitamos la información necesaria para ayudar a Ginny. El pacto será mañana en la noche y por ende necesitamos lo más pronto posible tener toda la información necesaria y un plan de ataque'

'¿Esta bien?' preguntó de inmediato el menor de los varones Weasley.

'Si, han pasado algunas cosas, pero haré todo lo posible para ser de ayuda' sentenció ella, mientras se agarraba la cabeza 'Ahora, quisiera llegar pronto a aquel campamento'

'Si es así, necesitas ayuda' sacó un teléfono celular.

'Pero…' intentó interrumpir Hermione.

'Esta sin batería, la magia que hay aquí le da la energía necesaria' se apresuró a decir la mujer, marcó unos cuantos números y en poco momento al parecer alguien le contestó '¿Robert?... Si, bien…. La tenemos… Exacto… ¡Necesito que lleves al campamento todo lo que nos pueda informar de las profecías!…. ¡Quiero algo que me diga una y cada una de aquellas profecías!... Exacto… ¿Cómo salió el juicio?... ¿Cadena perpetua en las mazmorras del infierno?... ¿Qué le dirán al Ministerio de Magia?... Mentiras baratas, servirá… Entiendo… Muy bien… Nos veremos en el campamento… Adiós' y colgó, dirigió su mirada a los presentes 'Vamonos' ordenó y nadie refutó sus indicaciones.

El camino era duro, demasiado para la castaña, que a la mitad de este (ya que eso le había dicho Caterine cuando ella había preguntado cuanto faltaba para llegar) tenía que apoyarse en los árboles y no solo en Ron, el pelirrojo se dio cuenta de esto y la detuvo en seco, ella muy extrañada notó como él le daba las espaldas y se ponía de rodillas, apoyando su peso en sus talones.

'¿Qué haces?' preguntó extrañada y aun más al verlo poner sus manos en forma de que podía sostener algo, pero en su espalda.

'Sube' se limitó a decir este.

'¿Qué?'

'Que subas, te voy a llevar cargada, pero es más fácil si es a mi espalda' le comunicó, Ron miraba el suelo, como si este fuese lo más interesante que existiese en todo el universo conocido.

'Pero… te vas a cansar' intentó refutar ella.

'¡Hermione! Es lo menos que puedo hacer. Por favor' no podía evitarlo, suspiró y se subió a él 'No quiero que pienses que soy un depravado'

Al principio no entendió su advertencia, pero no fue necesario más tiempo cuando sintió las manos del pelirrojo sobre sus glúteos, pero rápidamente las ágiles manos pecosas se dirigieron a los muslos de la castaña, donde la agarraron con fuerza. Por su parte, Hermione pasó sus manos por el cuello de él y dejó descansar su rostro sobre el hombro de Ron, no pudo reprimir un suspiro de neto gusto y sonrió hacia sus adentros.

'Cuéntame de ella' le pidió 'Cuéntame como te sentiste con la Señora Malfoy haciéndose pasar por mi' suplicó.

'Es gracioso, pero el primer beso que creo que me das y fue realmente una mujer mucho mayor a mí. La madre de Malfoy y como no olvidarlo: Una mortífaga' su tono no era molesto, más bien resignado, algo cansado.

'¿Te besó?' preguntó asombrada y avergonzada '¿Antes de que sepas que ella no era yo, verdad?' preguntó.

'Por supuesto, me enteré esta mañana de la verdad' y luego le contestó la pregunta 'Si, me besó ¡Por cierto! Felicítanos, tú y yo somos los nuevos Premios Anuales de Gryffindor'

Hermione no pudo evitar pegar un pequeño salto, que hizo que casi se cayera del agarre de Ron.

'No hagas eso, pequeña' comentó, pero de inmediato se arrepintió 'Hermione. No hagas eso, Hermione' repitió, como si creyendo que así lo iba a solucionar todo.

'Me gusta _pequeña_, nadie antes me había dicho así' y se pegó más a él 'pero, sígueme contando ¿Cómo fue?' era como preguntar por una novela, algo que nunca pasó. Algo que se imagina, pero que ahí queda, en la mente, con otras personas, en otro mundo.

'Lento, tierno, pasivo, delicado. Hasta ahora puedo jurar que pensé que fuiste tú' confesó distraído 'Claro que, fue estúpido ¿Cómo ibas a ser tú?' susurró.

'¿Cómo era ella haciendo aquel papel de Hermione Granger?' continuó preguntando interesada.

'Muy seductora, demasiado femenina y te puedo asegurar que se comportaba como toda una dama inglesa. Escalofriante a veces, en especial porque no era la Hermione que yo conocía'

'¿Y no sospechaste de ella ni un segundo?'

'No'

'¿Por qué?'

'Porque me tenía hechizado, haciéndome creer que realmente le importaba a Hermione ¿Sabes? Me sentía bien' ¿Por qué le decía aquello? Era abrirle su corazón por completo, decirle sin la necesidad de usar el textual _Hermione, estoy enamorado de ti_ que realmente la quería.

La respuesta era demasiado simple: No la había tenido con él tanto tiempo que temía que se fuera, desapareciera como lo había hecho.

'Ron' le llamó ella, pegando su boca al oído de él 'Te amo, Ron' susurró. Le había prometido a Ginny decirle aquello al pelirrojo y lo estaba cumpliendo, por lo menos era leal a su amiga. Leal a su corazón.

'¿Me amas?' preguntó asustado. Asustado porque no fuese real.

'Si, todo de ti. Externa e internamente' confesó.

'¿Qué podrías encontrar en mí para amarme, Hermione?' dudaba. Dudaba de que fuese verdad lo que sus oídos percibían.

'Internamente tu lealtad, esa capacidad de entregarte, de ser bueno en lo que quieras ser, tu forma de dar todo por los demás, esa despreocupación por la vida que quisieras tener. Quiero que me des eso, quiero estar contigo para eso, para estar completa. Externamente' suspiró 'Son demasiadas cosas'

'Dímelas, por favor' suplicó este, sintiéndose… Si, como el mago más feliz del planeta ¿Así se sentía el amor?

'Tus brazos, tus ojos, tu ancha espalda, tus encantadoras pecas, tu único cabello, tus labios, tu pecho. Todo el paquete, tu barbilla, tus mejillas, tus pestañas pelirrojas, esa ligera barba que te comienza a salir y es tan clara que no se ve con exactitud. Todo tú, me encantas. Si, me encantas' repitió.

'Me encantas' susurró sin saber porque lo decía así, como si fuese un comentario normal 'Me parece que tienes todo, eres perfecta' sonrió 'Antes eras Prefecta-perfecta, ahora eres Premio Anual-perfecta. Siempre perfecta'

'¿Sabes que más me gusta de ti?' comentó ella.

'¿Qué?'

'Que le tengas miedo a las arañas' notó como él se extrañaba, no era necesario verle la cara 'Es que a mi me da miedo la oscuridad' le comunicó.

'Hemos estado muchas ocasiones en la oscuridad ¿Cómo podías soportarlo?' preguntó asombrado.

'Tomándote del brazo' contestó sencillamente 'por eso en esa cueva tenía tanto miedo. No estabas tú'

'Yo también te tomaré del brazo cuando tenga miedo' decidió el pelirrojo, dejando su orgullo a un lado. Solo para ella. Solo para esa castaña '¿Hermione?'

'Dime' susurró ella.

'¿Quieres ser mi novia?' preguntó en un susurró casi inaudible.

'Si' contestó alegre, mientras besaba el cuello del pelirrojo 'Con la condición que cuando lleguemos me beses en la boca'

'Esta bien, después te daremos unas pociones para que te cures' aseguró él alegre.

'Y buscaré la Profecía que tenga que ver con Ginny'

'Te ayudaré' ella asintió, pero él no pudo verlo.

El fuego calentaba las tiendas, se sentía como en un campamento militar. El fuego en el centro, las tiendas de campar alrededor, en un círculo, una gran tienda para los heridos y otra para el armamento.

¡Y que armamento!

_Profecías del mundo mágico_, se leía en el encabezado y como nota _Desde el nacimiento del poder de Merlín hasta el tan famoso niño-que-vivió_. ¿Para que necesitaban eso? ¿Por qué le daba la impresión que le ocultaban algo?

'¿Cómo estás?' levantó la mirada del libro, se encontraba sentado en una silla, con los libros sobre una mesa (al parecer de estudio) y usando ha hadas como linternas.

'Bien' se limitó a contestar, no tenía ánimo de hablar. Además, ese Robert, quien le estaba hablando y quien había traído todos esos libros, le daba la impresión que compartía muchos secretos. Demasiados. Odiaba los secretos.

'Disculpa, Harry, pero ¿Tú sabes para que son estos libros?' le preguntó con interés, el moreno negó lentamente, muy conciente de que el hombre también desconocía la función de aquellos libros '¿Será para buscar tu profecía? ¿Lo que se sabe de ella?'

'Talvez' y tomando aquella sugerencia tomó el primer libro que tenía y había estado observando y comenzó a buscar en el índice.

Harry…

Harry Potter…

Potter…

Potter Harry…

Potter Evans…

Potter Evans Harry…

Potter Evans Harry James…

¿Potter James? Su padre tenía una profecía.

_Descubierta el mismo día en que se reveló la profecía de su hijo, Harry James Potter Evans (para más información leer la profecía de El niño-que-vivió en la página 1346), por fin se supo que la profecía de un mago cuyo origen era completamente sangre-pura, casado con una bruja de cuna muggle traerían al mundo un hijo varón que libraría o condenaría al mundo entero (muggle y mágico). La sangre de este mago (James Potter) le conduciría a la tradición puesta en sus genes desde hace miles de años (La, ahora, famosa Herencia Potter) a entregarse a una mujer de virtudes similares como lo fue su esposa (Lilian Potter)…_

La aclaración continuaba ¿Qué era aquello de Herencia Potter? (Más información sobre esto: Leer mi fic _El Elegido _(Claro, si lo desean)) Ligeramente tenía sentido para él, se sentía identificado y su teoría era muy posible. Talvez, solo talvez, la _herencia Potter_, no era nada más ni nada menos que aquella loca atracción por las pelirrojas (o en el caso de las brujas Potter, los pelirrojos). Una condena que él mismo la estaba viviendo a carne propia.

¡Momento! ¡Ya tenía la página de su profecía! ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo divagando con la profecía de su padre? ¡Luego habría tiempo!

Ahora entendía porque, al buscar su nombre, su apellido y de otras formas más no había encontrado su profecía ¡Lo habían llamado _el niño-que-vivió_! Bueno, no podía hacer nada con ello.

'Aunque odie ese apelativo' susurró, pero Robert lo escuchó.

'¿Qué apelativo?' preguntó el hombre.

'El mío' y sin más comenzó a buscar la página.

Página 1346.

_El niño-que vivió, conocido como Harry Potter, tiene su famoso origen de los dueños de una profecía cada uno (James Potter y Lilian Potter). El pequeño condenado a enfrentarse contra el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado se encuentra afectado tanto por su poder como por la magia que se inclinará a sus manos. El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, quien mató a sus padres, esta aferrado a esta profecía por las mismas reglas. Ambos tan solo deberán usar sus propias varitas y en un encuentro puramente mágico. La Magia de la Oscuridad y la Magia de la Luz pueden tanto inclinarse cada una en un individuo o ambas en el mismo. Los últimos estudios dados a esta tan famosa profecía revelan los vestigios reglamentarios que nacen en estas profecías. La más clara y que se espera con fuerzas, es la famosa guardiana de una de estas magias. Según la Magia Antigua: Cada uno de los individuos que se enfrentan a base de una profecía tienen la misma magia, pero existe una bruja guardiana destinada a otorgar sus poderes a uno de ellos. Dicha guardiana tiene en su interior la magia más grande que se puede tener con normalidad. Esta bruja, usualmente joven, entregará sus poderes a uno de estos magos o brujas (en el caso de que la profecía hable de dos brujas o uno de los individuos sea una). En muchas profecías de este estilo la guardiana suele destruir con su propia magia al enemigo de su protegido.  
La profecía del Niño-que-vivió tiene una guardiana y los estudios demuestran que es realmente joven y dueña de una profecía que será descubierta pocos años antes del duelo que se realizará entre Harry Potter y el que no-debe-ser-nombrado (Más información de la Guardiana de esta profecía en la página 2356)_

¿Una guardiana? ¿Y quien podía ser? Ya le dolía la cabeza de tantas ideas en la cabeza, hubiese preferido que otra persona, con mente más especialista en estas cosas, hubiese leído e investigado todo y a él tan solo le hubiese dicho un resumen claro de todo.

'¡Llegaron!' la voz de Malfoy lo despertó. Él y Robert se dirigieron afuera de la tienda para poder atender a los recién llegados.

'¡Hermione!' no pudo evitarlo, su amiga estaba bien, cargada por Ron y ligeramente pálida a la luz de la fogata, pero al parecer se encontraba bien.

'¡Harry!' las lágrimas cruzaron el rostro de su amiga y esta no pudo evitar abrazarlo con fuerza al ser depositaba en el suelo por el pelirrojo '¡Hay mucho que hacer!' declaró, mientras sus piernas temblaban y Harry la abrazaba para que no cayese.

'Primero te vamos a curar, jovencita' y de un movimiento Robert la atrapó en sus brazos.

'¿Esta bien, verdad?' preguntó de inmediato el moreno a Ron.

'Si, muy bien' anunció este con una sonrisa tonta.

'¡Harry! ¡Ron!' ambos regresaron a ver, Pansy y Luna iban corriendo rápidamente, la primera se paró entre los dos y la rubia comenzó a formar la esfera de almas.

'¿Qué sucede?' preguntaron a la vez.

'¡Te tenemos una sorpresa, Harry!' anunció la pelinegra, pero luego se ruborizó 'Bueno, Lovegood fue quien hizo todo, yo tan solo le he pedido aquel favor para mi y lo consiguió'

'¿Qué favor?' preguntó Ron.

'Bueno' bajó la mirada y observó posteriormente a la rubia 'Mientras veníamos caminando la vi hacer algo extraño y de aquella esfera salió una mujer rubia y hermosa ¡Era el alma de la madre de Lovegood! Bueno…' volvió a ruborizarse 'No puede evitarlo y le supliqué que me dejase ver a mi madre' abrazó a Ron por un segundo, pero luego miró al moreno '¡La vi! ¡Conversé con ella! Puedes hablar por un minuto con las almas que nos están ayudando'

'¿Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo?' preguntó Harry extrañado.

'¡Por Merlín!' exclamó la rubia algo azorada por la lentitud 'Tus padres son parte de las almas que nos están ayudando' contestó ya más relajada.

'¿Qué?'

'¡Has que vengan, Lovegood!' suplicó la pelinegra, algo cansada por la demora.

Luna asintió y comenzó a recitar algún conjuro, mientras de la esfera salían dos hilares de humo que comenzaron a tomar forma.

No lo podía creer.

De color grisáceo, una mujer de cabellera larga y lacia se formaba ante sus ojos, de grandes ojos y rostro ovalado, una bruja hermosa. La propia imaginación encontró color para aquella figura. Un rojo oscuro para la cabellera y un verde esmeraldas para sus ojos, la blancura de una piel cuidada para su rostro, pecas claras sobre su rostro y labios rojizos. Harry se sorprendió al ver el retrato de su madre, tan parecido a Ginny, sus dos pelirrojas, las que más quería.

El hombre, igualmente de color grisáceo, pero eso no quitaba que al igual que con su madre pudiera dar color al lienzo. Tan parecido a él que nadie podía negar su origen, un mago de cabellos desordenados y azabaches, ojos castaños, traviesos y sonrisa alegre. Un hombre apuesto.

'Hijo' la mujer sonrió y su figura se inclinó sobre él 'Hola, hijo' al parecer una lágrima recorrió el rostro de su madre y él no pudo reprimirse hacerlo también.

'Mamá' susurró con cariño y ella ensanchó su sonrisa.

'Harry, nos alegra tanto verte' ahora era su padre quien hablaba 'Estamos orgullosos de ti'

'Absolutamente. Cada una de tus acciones nos hace sentirnos bien. Tienes todo lo que siempre deseamos para ti desde que supimos lo de la profecía' Lily se secó una de las lágrimas que querían dañar el momento.

'Amigos fabulosos, gente a tu alrededor que se preocupa por ti. Una familia que, aunque pocas veces nos vimos, te cuida como un hijo más, sin importar todos los hijos que de por si tienen' comentó su padre y Harry miró instintivamente a su amigo. A Ron. A su hermano.

'Una chica estupenda, valerosa y única. Ella que ha dado tanto por ti, ahora también lo hace. Cariño, te amamos y queremos que sepas que te cuidaremos como siempre lo hemos hecho'

'Mamá' no sabía muy bien que decir, pero la mujer entendió y pasó su mano por el rostro de su hijo, haciendo que este sintiese una corriente eléctrica.

'Cada vez que duermes, cuando sueñas' anunció James 'estamos ahí, velando tu sueño. Cuidando tanto de ti como de ella, porque es el ser que más te importa. Una jovencita estupenda, digna para un Potter'

'Papá' otra lágrima recorrió su rostro 'Los amo, siempre'

'Me alegro mucho ver como eres. No fui un ejemplo a seguir, lo admito' continuó su padre 'pero tu madre si. Y tú tienes cosas de ambos. Estamos orgullosos'

'En esta guerra' continuó la mujer 'estaremos ahí, luchando por ustedes, por su futuro y haremos lo mejor posible, par que sean felices. Todos ustedes. Te amamos, hijo'

'Siempre' repitió el hombre y ambos desaparecieron, entrando en la esfera que se encontraba en las manos de Luna y esta a su vez desapareció en el interior de las palmas de la rubia.

'¿Te encuentras bien?' preguntó Ron, al ver como temblaba su amigo.

'Si, gracias' susurró este, sin ver a ningún lado.

'¡DEJENME IR! ¡YA ESTOY BIEN!' una voz desde la tienda para enfermos llegó al lugar donde estaban y los cuatro jóvenes se miraron entre si.

'Hermione' susurró el pelirrojo y corrió al encuentro de esta.

'¡Pansy!' la pelinegra regresó a ver a su prometido, que venía del otro lado del campamento, esta se vio obligada a dirigirse donde él estaba, detrás de él, Longbottom se dirigía a su misma dirección.

'¡Luna!' gritó el Gryffindor, dirigiéndose a la rubia.

'¿Qué sucede, Draco?' preguntó la pelinegra.

'Hola, yo también te extrañe y si, descuida, me encuentro bien' contestó irónicamente el rubio, al ver el poco interés de su prometida.

'Lo siento, estoy algo perdida' le dio un beso sobre los labios, sintiendo una corriente eléctrica placentera por su cuerpo y no pudo evitar sonreí como una tonta por uno segundos '¿Sucede algo?' preguntó en susurró.

'Nos mandaron a Longbottom y a mi a llevarlas a ustedes dos para llevarlas a la enfermería.

Pansy regresó a ver, Luna había tomado una rama y se la había puesto sobre los hombros, mientras jalaba a Neville al interior del bosque.

'Lunática' susurró cansinamente, regresó a ver al Slytherin y le sonrió 'Esta bien, vamos. Aunque me encuentro bien'

'Vamos' le tomó la mano, la tenía muy pequeña y suave, la apretó un poco y notó como esta se pegaba a su costado.

Pasase lo que pasase, estaría con ella.

'¿Qué sucede?' preguntó el pelirrojo al llegar a la enfermería. Caterine y Robert estaban sosteniendo a Hermione para que se acostase.

'¡Diles que me dejen ir! ¡Ya estoy bien!' ordenaba la joven '¡Debo buscar la profecía!' gritaba exasperada.

'¡Quedate quieta! ¡Aun estás débil!' y apoyando todo su cuerpo sobre la castaña, Caterine la logró recostar.

'¡Ginny me necesita! ¡Debo buscar la profecía!' continuaba gritando.

Harry se acercó y de un movimiento algo brusco quitó a Robert del costado de su amiga.

'¿Qué?' preguntó desesperado.

Hermione comenzó a llorar, de impotencia, mientras seguía luchando.

'Mañana, mañana en la mañana ¡En pocas horas! Ginny hará el sacrifico, Harry, debo buscar si existe una profecía donde ella deba entregar su magia a Voldemort o algo así ¡Hay que evitar que todo eso suceda! ¡Si no me dejan buscar algo que nos pueda ayudar, perderemos a nuestra amiga!'

'¿Profecía?' susurró el moreno, palideciendo.

'¡Si! Ella tiene un poder sobre sus hombros ¡Déjenme ir! La Magia de la Oscuridad ¡Harry! ¡Diles que me dejen ir!' comenzó a llorar con más fuerza y su voz se convirtió en un susurró 'Ella me necesita, por favor. Ginny hizo mucho por mí. Me necesita' suplicó ella.

'¡Déjenla!' todos regresaron a ver a Ron, quien era el que había gritado '¿No la escuchan? Traigan los libros a este lugar. La ayudaremos a buscar todo ¡Por Merlín! Debemos apresurarnos' uno segundos de silencio, pero nadie se movió, todos observaban al pelirrojo asombrados.

'Yo… yo creo saber que es lo que quieres… Hermione' susurró Harry, para posteriormente salir en búsqueda del libro que había estado leyendo minutos antes, en la enfermería todos esperaron, hasta volver a ver al moreno, quien cargaba un libro y lo abría donde había dejado señalado.

'Página 2356 ¿_La Guardiana o enemiga del niño-que-vivió_?' recitó ella extrañada '¿Qué significa esto?'

'Significa exactamente lo que estas buscando, Hermione' declaró Harry.

'_La Guardiana o enemiga del niño-que-vivió_' comenzó a recitar la joven bruja '_mencionada en la profecía del niño-que-vivió; este personaje fue recientemente descubierto, como una figura tradicional en este tipo de profecías y por ende de gran importancia_' levantó la mirada y se dirigió a su amigo'¿Supones, acaso, que se trata de Ginny?' el moreno asintió 'Ya veo' continuó con lectura '_La Guardiana de la Magia de la Oscuridad, como es ya denominada con claridad por los profetas, trovadores y videntes que han estudiado este reciente caso._' la castaña se puso pensativa y con ansia continuó '_Esta comprobado que esta Guardiana, como todas sus antecesoras, es joven y con gran energía mágica. Rigiéndose a una joven milagrosa y marcada_' la castaña miró significativamente a Ron y con lentitud prosiguió su lectura '_La Guardiana no será descubierta por ninguna persona hasta que se haga una búsqueda exhaustiva de ella. La función de esta joven bruja será de castigar (o inclusive matar) al enemigo de quien ella elija como su señor y protegido. La profecía también relata que dicha Guardiana se entregará carnalmente a quien ella haya tomado como el mago por el cual luchará y entregará sus poderes…_'

'¡Eso es!' interrumpió Harry, sin medir sus palabras 'Ginny me elegirá a mí' comentó, para luego ruborizarse, al darse cuenta del calibre de sus palabras.

'¿Qué has dicho, Potter?' preguntó de inmediato Ron, mirando molesto a su amigo.

'Harry' llamó Hermione, tenuemente ruborizada 'La verdad es que Ginny… nuestra Ginny… tuvo que hacer muchos sacrificios para salvarnos' declaró 'Y uno de ellos fue… ¡No pude evitarlo, Harry!' comenzó a sollozar 'Ella también lo ha hecho… con…'

'¡No lo digas!' gritó desesperado el moreno '¡No lo digas, Hermione! Por favor' susurró esto último 'Puedo llegar a comprenderlo… ahora… por favor… continua' suplicó y sin mirar a nadie.

'Yo también viví eso a carne propia, Harry. Te lo juro' susurró ella y continuó '_…y entregará sus poderes. Dándonos esto como dato. Como el lector comprenderá, una profecía no es completa, por ello es que hasta aquí llegan los antecedentes de tan enigmático personaje_' se secó las lágrimas 'Bueno, esta demostrado. Ginny es la Guardiana' anunció 'Debemos, por ende, de alguna forma, hacer que ella elija a Harry, contando el detalle de que en estos momentos es prisionera de Voldemort y esta siendo presionada para que lo elija a él'

'¿Cómo? ¿Eso quiere decir que el Señor Tenebroso ya sabía de esto?' preguntó Caterine.

La castaña la regresó a ver y asintió.

'Lo que pasó en La Cámara Secreta que era de Salazar Slytherin fue la iniciación'

'¿Iniciación? ¿Qué tipo de iniciación?' preguntó el pelirrojo.

'Una conexión creada por Voldemort con Ginny. Al parecer él ya sabía todo esto y por ello la eligió a ella. No existen las casualidades, sino lo inevitable. Ahora que lo pienso, es estúpido creer que por simple casualidad, de todos los medios y formas existentes, justo haya sido Ginny quien terminase con el Diario ¡Es imposible creer en una coincidencia!' declaró algo molesta consigo misma. Harry no pudo evitar apretar los puños.

'Es decir, que en pocas palabras, el híbrido entre serpiente y lagartija aplastada nos ganó con la información' concluyó Robert.

'Exacto' miró para todos lados y notó que no estaban Lupin, Luna, Neville, Parkinson y Malfoy '¿Dónde esta el resto de personas?'

'Al parecer el Voldemort hizo una cuartada o una forma de distracción' anunció Robert 'El director tuvo que regresar al colegio y Neville se ofreció a ir con él, junto a Luna. Draco fue por Pansy y se supone que deberían estar aquí'

'Han de estar afuera, volverán pronto' comentó despreocupada Caterine 'Ahora, lo importante es crear una estrategia para recuperar a la Señorita Weasley, con la intervención necesaria en el pacto para que ella te elija, Harry' dijo mirando al susodicho.

'Eso déjenmelo a mí' anunció Ron 'Necesito un plano de la montaña y alguien que conozca como son los rituales y la seguridad'

'Yo te puedo ayudar en lo primero' dijo Robert, mientras sacaba de un bolsillo un mapa arrugado y lo extendía en una mesa próxima.

'Yo conozco como es el sacrificio, lo he estudiado, pero no se como es la seguridad' declaró Caterine.

'¡Pansy o Malfoy!' anunció Harry 'Uno de ellos debe saber como es todo ¡Los voy a buscar!' y salió corriendo del lugar.

'¿A dónde me llevas?' le preguntó a su acompañante, mientras este apretaba su mano.

'No sé con exactitud' confesó él '¿Qué tal si nos sentamos en aquel árbol?' le consultó.

'Por mi no hay problema' anunció ella, mientras tocaba el tronco de aquel gran árbol.

'Usualmente diría _primero las damas_, como nos han enseñado, pero no quiero que te mates al subir' comentó él, mientras subía a una rama no muy alta y saltaba sobre esta, posteriormente se trepaba a una que estaba junto a esta y hacía lo mismo '¿Te parece bien aquí?' le preguntó a ella.

'Si, ya voy' Pansy se subió a la primera rama y luego saltó a la otra, donde los brazos de Draco la rodearon por la cintura y la ayudaron a subir.

Ya arriba él se sentó y con su mano agarrada a la de ella, hizo que la pelinegra se sentase sobre su regazo, usando su espalda para que ella se apoyase en este. Ambos mirando el cielo, el rubio pasó una mano por la cintura de ella, pero esta la quitó, algo extrañado, notó como ella se movía con dificultad sobre el tronco, recogía sus piernas y con cuidado se sentaba una vez más sobre el regazo del mago, pero esta vez quedando frente a él.

'Así mejor, guapo' anunció ella, mientras escondía su rostro en el cuello de él.

Draco pasó sus manos por su cabello y su espalda, para ubicarlas en su cintura y juguetear en esta, ella depositó ligeros besos el la piel de su compañero y suspiró, haciendo que este se erizara al sentir su aliento sobre su blanca piel.

'Draico' susurró ella, este hizo un sonido extraño, haciendo entender que la escuchaba '¿Vamos a estar bien, verdad? ¿Vas a estar bien?' preguntó ella en susurró.

'Si, claro que si' le aseguró este, mientras la pegaba a su cuerpo.

'¿Cómo terminamos aquí?' preguntó ella 'Es extraño, si me hubiesen dicho que pasaría esto el anterior año, yo me hubiera burlado de quien me lo hubiese dicho'

'¿Hasta de mi?' preguntó él divertido y ella lo miró directamente a los ojos, tan cerca, más de lo normal que Draco pudo notar que su ojos castaños oscuros tenía ligeros tonos azulados, no pudo evitar sonreír, cada segundo con ella le parecía conocer algo nuevo y aun así se mantenía en misterio.

'Hasta a ti' declaró ella.

'¿Por qué me gustas, Pansy?' preguntó él, como si fuese algo natural, normal '¿Por qué tú?' como si ella supiese la respuesta.

'Porque soy tuya, ya estoy marcada para ti' tomó la mano de su prometido y con su índice señaló el camino de la línea de la vida de su compañero 'Aquí estoy' declaró ella casi al inicio 'Y aquí' tocó una gran línea que salí de la famosa línea del amor 'Y aquí' y tocó el pecho de Draco 'Siempre, en todas partes, como tú en mi' declaró.

Él no dijo nada, pero depositó sus labios sobre el cuello de ella, comenzando a besar con pasión la piel de porcelana, humedeciendo la tersa textura y pasando su lengua por el lugar. La pelinegra arqueó la espalda ante tal contacto y apretó sus manos contra los hombros del rubio.

'No' suplicó ella, mientras apretaba más, él ligeramente la mordió 'No' volvió a repetir, pero él no le hizo caso. Levemente Draco llegó al oído de Pansy y lo mordió tenuemente, bajó a su lóbulo e hizo lo mismo 'Draco' imploró en susurró, sabía que llegaría un momento en que no podría detenerlo y realmente no estaba haciendo nada para evitarlo. El rubio ni la escuchó e introdujo su lengua en el oído de ella, delicadamente, sin brusquedad.

Ya no podía más, era inevitable sucumbir, como un pecado fresco o una travesura emocionante, ella tomó el rostro de su prometido y lo puso a su altura, pasó su nariz sobre los labios de él y mordió la barbilla del rubio.

'Eres tramposos. Muy tramposo, Draico' junto sus labios con el inferior de él, absorbiendo ligeramente aquella parte y moviendo su rostro para acoplarse con el de él. Su sabor era ligeramente picante, le sabía a algo prohibido y excitante. 'Muy malo' susurró, mientras lo empujaba contra el tronco y lo volvía besar, de esa forma desenfrenada, como una violación a los labios de aquel mago, bebiendo cada parte de su interior y jugueteando bajo la camiseta de él.

'¿Pansy?' ambos se alejaron, alguien la llamaba. Demasiado rápido fue el movimiento que la separó de Draco, ocasionando su caída al suelo.

No, no exactamente al suelo, sino sobre quien había estado llamándola. Harry se encontró con el femenino cuerpo de Pansy sobre el suyo, sano y a salvo, pero algo aturdido. Sabiendo perfectamente que la Slytherin no volaba y mucho menos pudo haber caído del cielo, miró arriba. Ahí se encontraba Malfoy, mirando con preocupación y saltando al suelo, a unos pasos de él.

'Hola' susurró ella, mientras miraba tímidamente al moreno '¿Te caí en mal momento?' preguntó divertida.

'No, para nada' anunció este con una sonrisa, mientras se sentaba y ella se paraba.

'¿Para que la llamabas, Potter?' preguntó Malfoy mientras atrapaba la cintura de su prometida entre sus manos.

'Los necesitamos, realmente a uno de ustedes' declaró muy serio.

'Muy bien' comentó Pansy, tomó la mano de Draco y lo jaló con ella '¿Para que?'

'Necesitamos saber como es la seguridad de los mortífagos' comentó el moreno, ya caminando con ellos.

'Mi padre se encargaba de eso. Yo puedo ayudar' anunció Pansy, mientras miraba sonriente a Harry 'Pues entonces, compañero, toma mi brazo y apresurémonos' dijo sonriente, divertida por la mirada asesina que declaraba Draco y no exactamente a ella.

'Muy bien, rápido entonces' y solo por provocar al Slytherin tomó la mano de Pansy y comenzó a correr a la enfermería, llevando consigo a Draco, quien comenzó a pensar en mil y un maleficios existentes y por existir.

Cayó exhausta sobre su pecho desnudo, se sentía la peor de todas las brujas. Disfrutaba eso. ¡Lo estaba disfrutando, por Merlín! ¿Qué le sucedía? Por todas las brujas quemadas en la hoguera ¡Que alguien le diga que era común tener deseo sexual por alguien como él!

Disfrutaba, físicamente disfrutaba de aquellos momentos. ¿Sentimentalmente? ¿La lujuria que él le trasmitía con aquella conexión se consideraba sentimiento? En ese momento se percató del detalle fundamental de todo lo que sentía ¡Cada cosa, cada sensación era nada más y nada menos que lo que le trasmitía Tom a ella!

El sudor caía sobre sus pechos desnudos y notó como una gota caía sobre el pecho de su amante, su cabello se encontraba amarrado en una coleta, porque era tanto el calor que no podía evitar sentirse asfixiada y sin poder creer que su cuerpo se llenase tanto de placer.

Y ahí iba otra vez. Aquellos labios aventureros recorrían su clavícula y subían por su cuello hacia sus labios.

'Un poco de tregua' suplicó '¿Acaso estas emocionado? ¿No deberías descansar?' preguntó ella, mientras se alejaba un poco, pero no demasiado, ya que no podría, teniéndolo bajo ella, teniendo todo ese cuerpo a su disposición y mandado, era un pecado alejarlo.

'¿Descansar? El pacto es esta noche' comentó él, sentándose y acostándola a ella, para que así él quedara sobre su cuerpo.

'Si y si no me equivoco para eso faltan unas cuantas horas, Tom' comunicó ella.

'Estoy conciente de ello, Ginevra' ronroneó, mientras volvía a besarla, se separó de ella y tomándola de las caderas hizo que se acostara boca abajo y volvió a besarla, pero esta vez su espalda.

'Tienes demasiada energía' comentó ella mientras reprimía un suspiro de satisfacción.

'Solo contigo, con tus cabellos, tu voz. Esa voz que grita tan solo mi nombre' susurró, mientras mordía ligeramente los omóplatos de ella.

'¡Claro que digo solo tu nombre! ¿Me crees lo suficientemente estúpida como para decir el de otro y ganarme una tunda de _crucio_'s?' él la mordió con fuerza y ella no pudo evitar respirar pesadamente 'Calma, calma' comentó ella, mientras suspiraba al sentir aquella lengua sobre su piel '¿Esta todo listo para el pacto?' preguntó para hacer tiempo.

Y lo consiguió, la volvió a tomar por las caderas e hizo que se acostara boca arriba.

'Si ¿Tú recuerdas el conjuro?' preguntó Tom mientras la besaba.

'Claro que si' movió su mano y quitó la sábana que ligeramente los cubría, la cual, levitando cayó sobre la cómoda 'Estoy más que preparada para elegir a mi protegido' declaró.

'¿Y ese quien es?' preguntó su amante, mientras la miraba directamente.

'¿Usted quien cree, mi señor?' preguntó ella divertida 'He dado mi palabra a ese mago para cumplir sus pedidos. Y mi palabra es como un contrato, con la fuerza que se lo he prometido es con la valides con la que la cumpliré' anunció ella, mientras la volvía a besar.

'Estonces no me fallaras, Ginevra' declaró él.

'¿Te gusta llamarme así, verdad?' comentó la pelirroja.

'Si, es el nombre de una reina' ella rió '¿Cuál es el chiste?'

'Antes de esto, había terminado de leer _Los Tres Mosqueteros_ y su secuela _Veinte Años Después_. Justo pensaba leer los libros de _El Rey Arturo_, pero me secuestraron vilmente. Ya sabes, lectura muggle' reprochó fingidamente 'En esos libros aparece la reina Ginevra'

'Tú la superas mil veces, en todo aspecto' comentó él.

'Te lo diré cuando lo lea' y se volvieron a besar 'Una vez más, Tom, y me dejas vestirme, que debo estar lista y practicar'

'Si mi señora, como Su Majestad proclame' ella rió y él la volvió a besar.

Realmente se odiaba por gustarle eso.

¡Que alguien le diga que era común tener deseo sexual por alguien como él!

'…Y aquí suelen ubicarse dos mortífagos para proteger las espaldas del Señor Tenebroso, al frente de este tan solo se ubica uno' terminó ella.

'¿A que distancia?' preguntó.

'Bueno, a unos cuatro o tres metros, ligeramente metidos en el bosque' comunicó ella.

'Muy bien, eso nos deja una posibilidad de ataque' y señaló dos cruces sobre el mapa 'No van muchos guardias a estas cosas. Además, son tan solo peones, debemos atacar al Rey y salvar a nuestra Reina al mismo tiempo' continuó él, mirando el mapa como si fuese un tablero y los hombres como fichas de ajedrez 'Ahora lo que más me interesa es saber como salvaremos a mi hermana antes de que la maten' pensó en voz alta.

'No habrá como salvarla antes de que termine el pacto' comunicó desde su cama Hermione, estaba sentada, pero no la dejaban levantarse porque querían que tuviese las suficientes fuerzas para la lucha que se daría en la noche y ya eran entrada la mañana. Todos miraron a la castaña y esta continuó 'Si lo hacemos, hay la posibilidad de que Voldemort la mate'

'Exelente punto, Herm' comentó el pelirrojo y observó el mapa 'Eso nos deja un ataque discreto ¿Qué les parece tomar a Ginny en el momento justo en que ella active todo su poderes? Aunque haya entregado sus poderes a Voldemort no quita que podamos alejarla de ahí lo más rápido posible'

'Yo me ofrezco como señuelo' dijo Pansy, levantando la mano.

'Oh no, claro que no. No me vas a venir con ese estúpido valor de los Gryffindor's ahora. Te lo prohíbo' declaró Draco.

'No hay problema, después de todo, lo más sensato es que sea yo ¿Quién mejor señuelo que el-niño-que-vivió?' preguntó lo último con sarcasmo el moreno y observó el mapa 'Alguien me cubre y cuando termine todo me aparezco entre Voldemort y Ginny, así Caterine y Robert la atrapan y todos se reúnen aquí' señaló un claro a pocos metros del campamento y el lugar del rito.

'¿Y tú?' preguntó de inmediato la mujer 'Para tu información si voy a comenzar con siete, terminaré con ocho' declaró.

'Me reuniré con ustedes de inmediato' aseguró, demasiado rápido a decir verdad 'Y después de todo' observó a cada miembro del grupo 'Hay que recordar que pase lo que pase, deben ir al claro'

'Pues yo me quedo contigo' comentó el hombre, Harry intentó protestar, pero Robert volvió ha hablar 'Si vas a regresar ¿Qué hay de malo que me quede contigo y regresemos juntos?'

Silencio.

Ron retomó su mirada al mapa.

'¿Pansy, porque no te enseño a usar unas dagas? Les pondremos veneno' aseguró Caterine.

'Mi madre me enseñó a usar arco y flecha, tengo buena puntería, así que supongo que será fácil aprender'

'Si y luego recogeremos las pociones energizantes que están enterradas para apresurar su madurez' y ambas salieron.

'Harry, Draco ¿Me acompañan a ver unas pociones somníferas?' los dos jóvenes asintieron y acompañaron a Robert.

Silencio.

'¿Ron, te interrumpo el algo?' preguntó Hermione desde la cama, mientras se abrazaba las piernas.

'Claro que no, pequeña' y se apresuró a sentarse junto a ella 'Todo esta listo'

'¿Dónde estaré yo?' preguntó interesada.

'Pues bien' acarició su cabello 'A mi lado, atacaremos a los dos guardias que según Pansy pueden estar haciendo una ronda por el lado este' ella asintió.

'Estoy muy orgullosa de ti' declaró.

'¿Por qué por fin sirvo para algo?' preguntó él divertido.

'No, porque por fin te diste cuenta que podrías hacer al salir de Hogwarts' declaró ella '¿Qué te parece ser estratega para los Aurores?' preguntó ella.

'¡Claro que no!' Hermione pegó un brinco sobre la cama y él le miró suplicante 'Lo siento, pero…' guardando el enojo al recordar lo que había vivido. Le relató a grandes rasgo lo que había pasado la noche anterior, cuando la habían salvado '¡Tú no vistes a esos Aurores!' declaró 'Atraparon a Pansy y querían hacer practicar con ella a un novato, diciendo que por ser hija de mortífagos se lo merecía' la castaña se tapó la boca.

'No puede ser… es decir…' balbuceó ella.

'Si, la única diferencia entre ellos y los mortífagos es a quien apoyan' declaró él 'No quiero ser uno de ellos' Hermione apoyó su frente en la de él y lo miró intensamente.

'No tienes porque serlo ¿Qué tal ser el estratega de los Chudley Cannons?' notó como le brillaban los ojos a su compañero y ella sonrió 'Sería lo mejor que le puede pasar a ese equipo desde hace décadas' comentó.

'Herm, te adoro' acarició el rostro de ella y se inclinó para besarla, pero ella se alejó '¿Qué pasa?'

'Ron… yo…' susurró ella, entre lágrimas al recordar un episodio de su vida tan dolorosa ¿Cómo no temer que él la odiase por lo que había pasado? Y sabiendo que sentía lo mismo que su amiga, sabiendo que esa sensación de suciedad la vivían las dos ¿Cómo no odiarse? 'Quiero decirte algo que pasó cuando fui cautiva' comentó ella.

'Dime' tomó la mano de la castaña y atendió a sus palabras.

'Verás… Lucius Malfoy me ayudó a escapar' comentó ella.

'Cada día los Malfoy me sorprenden más' susurró admirado, pero la Gryffindor negó con rapidez '¿Qué pasó?' preguntó con rapidez, la castaña se veía vas pálida.

'A cambio…' sollozó un poco y lo volvió a ver '¡Oh Ron!' lo abrazó 'No sabes…' tartamudeó unos segundos y se alejó, respiró hondo 'A cambio… él me pidió mi cuerpo' susurró.

'¿Qué?' preguntó asombrado '¿Qué?' repitió, ella asintió, sin desear repetírselo 'Ese infeliz...' susurró con cólera, pero un de los sollozos de ella lo regresó a la realidad 'Hermione' suplicó, pero ella no lo miraba 'Pequeña, mírame' le imploró, ella lentamente levantó la mirada 'No importa ¿Si? Estoy aquí, te voy a proteger, descuida. No te volverá a pasar nada, te lo juro' y acarició su cabello.

'Estoy sucia' susurró ella, la verdad es que Caterine la había bañado, pero no se refería a esa suciedad.

'No, no lo estas' ella asintió '¿Eso crees?' volvió a asentir 'Muy bien, si eso es lo que crees, prometo quitar toda esa suciedad con mis labios, pero…' acarició su rostro 'no quiero verte así, me asustas, me destrozas' declaró, mientras besaba la frente de ella 'Ahora ¿Puedo besarte?' ella rió ante la súplica y Ron se acercó 'No es gracioso, pequeña, me muero por besarte y tú me sales con estupideces nada dignas de Hermione Granger' ella abrió la boca para refutar, pero él le sonrío. Una sonrisa que acalla a todos. A ella 'Descuida, aquí estoy' le recordó.

Un beso tierno se presentó entre ellos, tan delicado como ninguno, tan pasivo como pocos.

Es lenta la manera en que siento como sus manos recorren mis brazos, se dirigen a mis hombros y terminan en mi espalda, apretándola con fuerza. Usualmente lo correcto sería poner mis brazos en su cintura o por lo menos sostener su rostro, eso sería normal pensaba el pelirrojo, en un arrebato de análisis, el cual, en la actualidad se lo llama _análisis estúpido por amor_. Él no sabía que se llamaba así, nunca lo sabría. Solo pensaba en la forma correcta de besarla, aun pensaba en poner sus manos sobre la pequeña cintura de Hermione.

No, no lo hizo, es demasiado mágico lo que pasa, así que sus manos terminan en las caderas de ella, tocando ligeramente con sus pulgares un poco del abdomen de la castaña. Un beso que tan solo capturaba sus labios y por ello era delicado, tanto o más que la caricia del pétalo de una flor sobre los labios de un amante. Mucho mejor.

Lentamente, como todo buen beso, se alejaron y se sonrieron, cosa que tan solo demostraba que esa caricia había sido del corazón y no por un impulso físico.

'Hermione' ella lo miró intensamente 'Quiero decirte algo que… Si me he demorado demasiado decirlo es por… bueno… la verdad… pero… pero…' la castaña se acercó un poco más y él aprovechó para besar su frente 'Te amo'

'Yo también' susurró ella, abrazándolo con fuerza, como lo hace un naufrago a un salvavidas. Porque eso era Ron, su salvavidas, su guardián, de quien ella se había enamorado. No de su mejor amigo, nunca llegó a tanto. Harry lo era, el moreno cumplía el papel de mejor amigo, de hermano, de protegido, pero Ron… él siempre había sido algo extraño para ella, un amigo por el cual sentía algo más que amistad. Y ahora lo sabía, lo había amado desde un principio.

Ese golpeteo fuerte en su pecho al verlo la primera vez era el nacer de ese sentimiento y ahora era más grande que su propia alma.

Lo amaba y daría todo por él.

Escoltada, como lo harían con una reina, sus damas de compañía la seguían a un metro de distancia, con prudencia, eran tan solo dos y por supuesto elegidas por ella. Las dos squib's que se mantenían siempre con aquel grupo de mortífagos, frente a ella, se encontraba su Señor, a su lado derecho Rodolphus Lestrange y al otro lado, a una distancia prudente Lucius Malfoy.

'¿Dejamos sola a la señora?' preguntó una de las squib's

'Si, por favor' sintió como se daban la vuelta 'esperen' susurró, a duras penas las dos mujeres la escucharon 'quiero' continuó susurrando 'que se dirijan a un claro que vimos ante. Ahí se esconderán' les indicó.

'Pero…' intentó refutar una de las jóvenes.

'Pero nada. En pocas horas seré yo la líder ¡Y como tal se los ordeno!' habló entre dientes 'Enviaré ha alguien que las saque de aquí. Yo misma me encargaré de que olviden todo lo que ha pasado aquí y vivan una vida normal'

'La señora es muy buena. No merecemos su dulce trato' comentó una de ellas, haciendo una reverencia.

'Vayanse, yo me encargaré de distraerlos. Tomen el camino por el que vinimos ¡Adiós!' ambas volvieron a inclinarse y con naturalidad se retiraron.

Ginny se dirigió al lugar en donde Voldemort y sus segundos estaban, a pocos pasos de él.

'Mi Señor' hizo una reverencia 'Lestrange, Malfoy' saludó.

'Señora' contestó el rubio.

'Weasley' se limitó a decir, sin ningún respeto, Rodolphus.

'¿A dónde se van esas mugrientas?' preguntó Tom.

'Las envié a buscar mi cadena de plata que me regaló, mi Señor. Quiero estar hermosa para el pacto' declaró ella.

'Retirence' ordenó Voldemort y los dos mortífagos acataron '¿Dormiste bien?' preguntó con picardía.

'Si dormir tres horas te parece bien, si' observó el cielo 'Esta noche no hay luna'

'Perfecto, la oscuridad nos favorecerá' susurró, mientras besaba la mandíbula de la pelirroja '¿Comenzamos?'

'¿Sin mi cadena de plata?' preguntó la joven '¡Claro que no!' se dio media vuelta y con paso cadencioso se alejó a un extremo del lugar, donde un banco de mármol se encontraba solo, sin un acompañante, árbol o ser vivo '¿Qué voy ha hacer, Merlín?' preguntó en voz alta, mientras que mentía su mano dentro de su escote y extraía, de uno de sus senos, una cadena de plata larga, la cual se la pasó sobre la cabeza y la dejó descansar sobre su pecho.

'¿Qué haces sola, Weasley?' Ginny pegó un respingón en el asiento y rápidamente regresó a ver a Rodolphus, quien, cruzado de brazos, con una elegante túnica negra y la capucha abajo la miraba intensamente.

'Existir, Lestrange' declaró, mientras se cruzaba de piernas y le rehuía la mirada.

'¿Acaso te enseñaron a comportarse así tus padres, niña?' preguntó el hombre, mientras se paraba frente a ella.

'No' susurró y con nervios se arregló la falda.

'¿El Señor Tenebroso te enseñó a comportarte como una dama, entonces?' preguntó.

'Y más cosas, Lestrange' lo miró por fin, el hombre estaba con su postura despreocupada y sus ojos azulados ligeramente abiertos '¿Qué quieres?'

'Tan solo observo a nuestra nueva soberana' se inclinó peligrosamente sobre ella 'No creas que no se que tú superaras a Nuestro Señor'

'¿Y a quien servirás, entonces?' preguntó ella, arqueando una ceja.

'Bellatrix, al Señor Tenebroso'

'¿Y tú?' insistió.

'A quien me convenga' dio media vuelta y se propuso retirarse.

'¿Tienes hijos, Lestrange?' se aventuró a preguntar, observando tan solo la espalda del hombre.

'En tiempo de guerra, lo peor que un Mortífago puede hacer es tener hijos' aseguró, se dio media vuelta y se inclinó, como lo haría un fiel caballero 'Y si me permite, Mi Señora, me retiro. Nuestro Señor se puede molestar si me ve cerca de usted' Ginny asintió y el hombre se perdió en penumbras, pero desde la oscuridad comentó 'Esta noche será el fin o el inicio'

La pelirroja no comentó nada, peor aun se volvió a lamentar por todo lo sucedido. Ligeras estrellas alumbraban un poco la completa oscuridad, que ya se iba perdiendo por las antorchas que los mismos mortífagos prendían para alumbrar. Solo esa mañana tendría estrellas. Solo esa mañana sería oscura. Solo en esa mañana su destino se decidiría ¿Lo haría bien? ¿Estaría en lo correcto?

'¿Cómo saberlo?' se dijo.

Faltaba un poco, mejor dar un paseo antes de elegir.

'¿Separarnos? ¿Eso no será peligroso?' preguntó de inmediato la mujer al oír el plan.

'Exacto' cercioró 'Claro esta, tan solo una persona estará acompañada por otra. Por protección'

'Entonces yo exijo proteger a otra persona' exigió un tercero.

'¡Basta!' todos regresaron a ver a la Slytherin 'El plan de Ron esta bien' observó a Draco 'Estoy conciente que te parece injusto, pero lamentablemente es verdad. Hermione esta débil'

'¡Y tú…!' intentó decir el rubio.

'Yo estoy en perfectas condiciones,' una mariposa azulada apareció frente a ellos, danzando en su vuelo alrededor de la escasa luz que había '¡_Crucio_!' conjuró, contra el pequeño animal, en ese mismo instante, al chocar la luz de la varita contra la mariposa, esta salio volando hacia arriba, dando vueltas sin sentido y al final se detuvo, comenzó a caer y antes de llegar al suelo explotaron sus alas 'Y estoy más preparada que muchos'

Silencio.

'Bueno…' intentó comenzar Caterine '¿Vamos?' todos asintieron lentamente, Pansy salió junto a ella, el resto iba aun muy lento '¿Cómo lo conseguiste?' le preguntó a su protegida.

'Práctica' se limitó a contestar ella, con una sonrisa misteriosa.

'¡Bienvenidos, mis mortífagos!' gritó con sorna 'Estamos aquí para el momento de la gloria ¡Del poder! Todos hemos esperado este momento ¡Y ahora tenemos la pieza clave!' aplausos y gritos se escucharon. Era como un espectáculo. Era un espectáculo 'Hasme el honor, mi Ginevra'

'Si mi señor' caminó lentamente hasta estar en el centro del lugar. Ahí había un altar de mármol blanco, representando la muerte. A cada lado un mortífago. Los identificó. Yixley, la mejor mortífaga-escapista de Azkaban y Nott. Ginny se ubicó entre ellos y sintió sus manos en su cintura. La levantaron del suelo y terminó sobre el mármol. Una pose altiva la dominó y esperó a que se retirasen los dos mortífagos. Había una distancia prudente entre ella y Lord Voldemort. Sonrió al mago y este le devolvió el gesto 'Desendiente de sangre limpia. En mis venas recorre la más pura de las sangres. Una mortífaga. Una hermana para ustedes. Servidora de quien me domina. Mi corazón se ha entregado al ser más poderoso. Ahora cumpliré mi poder. Daré mi energía. La magia Oscura. La grandeza será de quien reciba de mí este regalo. La magia antigua me rodea. Los poderes de la oscuridad proclaman mi lealtad ¡Que así sea!'

Una nube oscura la rodeo por completo. Los conjuros se confundían con los rayos que caían alrededor del mármol blanco. Uno de ellos la alcanzó. Levantándola unos metros sobre las cabezas de todos. El vestido se oscureció más, parecía el mar en la noche. Su cabello, de ese peculiar rojo oscuro, como el vino. En ese momento parecía llenarse de llamas y energía. Su mirada se ensombreció. Todos presenciaban a la guardiana. Ya no era Ginevra Molly Weasley.

Uno a uno caían. Los mortífagos entregados a un sueño profundo, donde algunos no tendrían regreso. La Magia Oscura la llenaba. La poseía y violaba su alma, para ser una. Cambiaba su interior y se acoplaba.

'¡No!' solo una persona pudo escuchar aquel grito desgarrador. Muy parecido al de un animal a punto de morir.

'Harry Potter' siseo el Señor Tenebroso '¿Qué demonios haces aquí?'

'Vine a salvarla' contestó el moreno, mientras apuntaba con su varita a Voldemort 'Esto no te lo puedo perdonar'

'Ella misma se ofreció ha hacer todo esto ¿Acaso no lo entiendes? Ella es mía' le contestó divertido, mientras apuntaba al joven mago 'Ya verás como esta misma noche morirás a los pies de tu amada, como un romántico'

'Talvez otro muera' susurró este.

'¡Mortífagos, venid!' pero nadie acudió a su llamada '¿Qué sucede?'

'Nos volvemos a ver' una voz femenina llamó su atención. Una mujer de cabellos negros y mirada embrujarte '¿Me recuerda?'

'Viper'

'La misma' sonrió de medio lado 'Creo que todo termina aquí, _mi señor_' le hizo una reverencia, dejando ver las navajas envenenadas, que había usado para que los mortífagos cayeran.

'¿Creen que ustedes solos podrán contra mi?' preguntó divertido Voldemort.

'Talvez un pequeño ejercito' comentó desde la oscuridad Ron, mientras ayudaba a caminar a Hermione. Ambos apuntaron al Mago Tenebroso.

'¡Que conmovedor! El hermano se reencuentra con su hermana perdida ¿No es divertido, Weasley?'

'Más divertido te debe parecer esto' a la derecha de Lord Voldemort apareció Draco y por el otro lado Pansy.

'¡Los desertores, _mi señor_!' dijo divertida Pansy 'Solo unos niños ¿Verdad?' siseo.

'Tú lo has dicho, Parkinson. Igual que tu madre, una traidora de la causa'

'Y me enorgullezco de serlo' le contestó.

Un grito llenó el lugar, todos regresaron a ver. Era Ginny. Ya había dejado de levitar, pero en ese momento se encontraba arrodillada sobre el mármol y lentamente se levantaba. Harry corrió a su encuentro, pero chocó contra una muralla invisible que lo mantuvo alejado de ella la mitad del camino, aun así intentó llegar, golpeando y pretendiendo empujar aquella barrera que lo mantenía alejado del ser amado.

'¡Ginny! ¡Por favor! ¡Ginny!' suplicó mientras golpeaba con más fuerza.

'¿Qué pretendéis hacer? Descendiente de Potter's, de Black's de Bulstude's de Flint's, de muggles' preguntó con una voz que no era de ella, era más metálica, llena de neutralidad y sangre.

'¡Ginny!' insistió.

'¿Sabíais acaso que en vuestra sangre reina también la de muggles que participaron en la Inquisición? ¡No! ¿Verdad? Mataron a muchos de vuestros antepasados ¿Quién sois vos para venir aquí y proclamar a gritos el nombre de vuestra salvadora o Verduga?'

'¿Quién eres?' insistió el moreno 'Tú no eres Ginny'

'Eso es más que obvio, caballero. Permitidme presentarme' hizo una pequeña reverencia 'Soy la Magia Oscura hecha mujer. El tiempo con cuerpo. El destino con vida. Soy quien odiareis o amareis de por vida'

'Yo solo deseo a Ginny' insistió '¡Dejala en paz!'

'¡NO!' gritó energiaza aquella voz, usando los labios de la pelirroja 'Este es su destino ¿Acaso no lo entendéis, caballero?'

'Pero…'

'¡Callaos, bastardo!' y con un movimiento de su mano quitó la voz del moreno 'Mucho mejor' comentó 'Ahora permitirnos, a Ginevra y a mí continuar con el pacto' volvió a levitas, como minutos antes lo había hecho 'Aquí se encuentra el corazón de una bruja, el alma de una mujer. La guardiana ha tomado una decisión y el destino de todos cambiará a partir de ese momento ¡Que se haga lo que su corazón desee! ¡Que muera el enemigo de quien ella ha jurado proteger!' en ese momento un aura azulada la rodeo y volvió a mantenerse de pie ¡Que así sea!' y de sus manos, que comenzaron ha hacer movimientos esféricos, salió un rayo azulado.

Harry sintió como la muralla desaparecía y respiró con rapidez. Al enfocar bien su mirada se percató del que rayo se dirigía hacia él.

'¡Ginny!' pero no oyó más, el golpe había sido directo en su pecho.

Aquel conjuro azulado lo había dado de lleno y su cuerpo se encontraba postrado en el suelo, sin moverse, pero aun así rodeado de ese pigmento que seguía a la pelirroja.

Todo aquel que había ido a salvar a la menor de los Weasley no se movió ni un milímetro, silenciados por los acontecimientos.

Una risa rodeó el lugar, provenía de los labios del cuerpo de Tom, del alma del Señor Tenebroso.

'Mi Ginevra' pronunció embelezado, mientras caminaba en dirección a la pelirroja, pasando sobre el cuerpo del moreno, quien no se movió.

Ginny le ofreció su mano, para bajar del mármol blanco, Voldemort la tomó con delicadeza y besó la palma. La ayudó a bajar y al tenerla frente a él, besó sus labios.

'Señor' pronunció ella embriagada.

'Mi dulce Ginevra. La bruja con belleza exótica y poderes inigualables' la volvió a besar '¿Cómo te sientes?'

'Como si volviese a la vida, señor' él le ofreció su brazo y ella lo agarró con gusto, volvieron a pasar sobre el cuerpo del inerte joven mago '¿Esta usted preparado para lo que el destino le prepara, señor?'

'Por supuesto'

'¿Me tendrá siempre en sus pensamientos, señor?' insistió ella.

'Un nuevo cuerpo, un nuevo poder, pero siempre la misma mujer, Ginevra' insistió él.

'Me alegro, señor' y lo volvió a besar con fuerza, para que no se escapara de aquella corriente eléctrica que atacaba su espalda. Aprisionó sus labios en un frenesí excitante del cual ella era dueña. Lord Voldemort ahogó un grito dentro de su boca. Ginny capturó la lengua del mago y la degustó ferozmente.

El Señor Tenebroso la empujó y ella se hizo a un lado, riendo divertida, con una risa estridente y llena de energía.

'¿Cómo se siente, Voldemort?' preguntó Harry, quien se encontraba a sus espaldas, toda esa aura azulada ahora salía de sus manos y atacaba al mago oscuro, quien gritaba, como una bestia moribunda, y de cierta forma, así era.

'Ginevra' susurró Voldemort.

'¿Acaso creyó que mis poderes serían suyos? ¿Después de todo lo que usted ha hecho a los seres que amo? ¿No recuerda, señor? Yo se lo dije: _Entregaré mis poderes al dueño de mi corazón_. Si usted no se ha dado cuenta, él es quien lo esta destruyendo' el Señor Tenebroso cayó de rodillas al suelo y ella se inclinó sobre él 'Mi protegido, el heredero de los Potter. Su enemigo, usted, señor' un último grito salió de los labios del mago oscuro y el moreno detuvo su ataque, sabiendo que el fin se acercaba 'Esto es amor, señor' tomó el rostro de Tom entre sus manos y depositó sus labios sobre los de él 'Mirame bien, porque será lo único que verás por la eternidad' y el cuerpo cayó al suelo.

'Ginny' susurró Harry, acercándose a la pelirroja, quien aun observaba al cuerpo sin vida de el ser que había liberado todos sus poderes.

'Harry' susurró ella, levantándose 'Harry' volvió a repetir, como si despertase de un sueño.

Él la tomó entre sus brazos y acarició su rostro lentamente, la besó con dulzura y ella sonrió.

'Te amo, Harry James Potter' lo besó con aquella pasión contenida 'Mi protegido, mi señor' se aferró con fuerza a él.

'Yo también te amo, Ginny' acarició su rostro 'Mi _fiammetta_'

'¿Me amarás por siempre, Harry?'

'¿Acaso no te parece que después de todo esto no lo voy ha hacer, mi guardiana?' preguntó divertido el moreno 'Contigo me siento completo'

'Ginny' ambos se alejaron. Ron y Hermione se acercaban lentamente, ya que la castaña aun estaba débil.

'¡Hermano!' se soltó del Gryffindor y corrió a los brazos del pelirrojo, quien la estrechó con fuerza contra su pecho 'Júrame que no me volverás a dejar sola' le suplicó.

'Hasta que vivas con Harry, Ginny. No pienso arruinar sus vidas por creerme tu guardaespaldas' comentó el menor de los varones Weasley.

'Entonces prométeme que no me dejarás antes de que eso pase. No quiero estar lejos de ustedes' observó a Hermione, quien dejaba caer lágrimas por su rostro. Ginny también la abrazó 'No quiero estar lejos de mi familia. Nunca más' susurró.

'Nunca' aseguró la castaña y ambas rieron, como no lo hacían desde hace mucho.

'¿Esto es el fin?' preguntó el moreno.

'Si. El fin de él. El comienzo de un mundo que tú construirás' le contestó la pelirroja, volviéndolo ha abrazar.

'Y hablando de nuevos mundos y todo eso' Ron frunció el seño 'Cuando regresemos a Hogwarts quiero hablar muy seriamente con ustedes dos' declaró, señalando a Harry y Ginny.

'¿De que?' preguntaron al unísono.

'Algo que tiene mucho que ver con: Virginidad, anticonceptivos, mayoría de edad, mi hermana y tu hombría, Potter' anunció.

'Bueno, creo que debes considerar que yo ya soy mayor de edad, Ron' intentó defenderse Harry.

'¡Pero mi hermana no, Potter!'

Los cuatro se quedaron en silencio, pero Hermione comenzó a reír estridentemente, secundada por el pelirrojo.

'Casi y hasta yo me lo creo, Ron' dijo entre risas la castaña.

'Y ellos casi mueren del susto' comentó divertido el pelirrojo.

Un sonido inundó el lugar, como un estallido o una bomba explotando. Para ser precisos alguien se había aparecido.

'Digan lo que digan. Haga lo que hagan ¡Me vale! ¡Todo el mundo a San Mungo! A que los sanadores los chequeen ¡Ahora! Que luego se hace tarde' anunció Sarah, quien, con esa peculiar entrada desconcentró a todos.

'Inoportuna' susurró Caterine a su gemela.

'Yo también te quiero' comentó esta.

'¿Cómo te enteraste de que el Señor Tenebroso murió?' preguntó Robert, más calmado.

'Por que Bellatrix y Narcisa comenzaron a gritar como guacamayas en celo y decían _¡No! ¡Mi señor! ¡No!_... Ya saben: Locas' contestó, luego aplaudió '¡Bueno, ya! ¡A San Mungo!'

'Hoy desperté pensando en ti, suele pasarme' susurró Ginny al moreno.

'¿Cuándo?' preguntó él.

'Cuando no despierto entre tus brazos'

'¿Y cuando lo haces?' cuestionó Harry.

'Despierto pensando en la eternidad que tenemos para amarnos' contestó, para luego depositar sus labios sobre los de él.

Nadie se dio cuenta de un aleteo, solo Sarah, quien, arreglándose el cabello corrió al encuentro de quien llegaba y guardaba sus alas. Ambos se besaron y ella sonrió como una niña.

'Te perdiste de tantas cosas. Hasta mi hermana se esta besando con Robert' comentó esta, mientras acariciaba al hombre de rostro pálido, labios rojizos y cabello negro, que le sonreía '¿Este es un final feliz perfecto, no crees?' preguntó ella, encantada por la mirada de zafiro que la devoraba.

'Mi pequeña bruja' se burló este, mientras observaba a todos 'No existen los finales felices. Esto no es Disney' aseguró.

'¿No? Yo creí que si. Fíjate que hasta esperaba ver al ratón Miguelito por aquí' comentó ella cerrando los ojos.

'Mickey, Sarah, es el ratón Mickey ¿No ves televisión?' preguntó extrañado.

'¿Me dejas ver algún rato la televisión, amor mío?' preguntó a su vez y él se echó a reír.

'¿Teniendo mejores cosas que hacer? ¿Para que demonios quieres distraerte con el televisor?' y la volvió a besar con arrebato.

'¿Crees que ellos' preguntó la pelinegra mientras veía como los Slytherin se besaban entre los árboles, los Premios Anuales de Gryffindor lo hacían descaradamente contra el mármol blanco, su hermana gemela lo hacía a su vez con Robert y una pelirroja se comía a besos al _niño-que-vivió-y-sobrevivió_ 'vean televisión algún rato?'

'Mejor hagamos apuestas ¿Cuántos hijos crees que van a tener?' y ambos estallaron en risa

'Espero que los Weasley se manden trillizos ¡Debe ser tan divertido!'

'Con tal que tú no seas su profesora en Howgarts' susurró el vampiro.

'¡Silvio! ¿Por qué dices eso?' fingió estar dolida.

'¿Qué les vas a enseñar? ¿Cómo matar a un mortífago con una patata?' ella le pegó en el hombro y él se echó a reír con fuerza.

'¡A ti te quería ver!' la pareja regresó a ver a la dueña de aquella voz '¿Cuándo te casas con mi hermana, Sly?'

'Cuando aceptes ser la madrina de la unión mágica, Viper' se apresuró a contestar.

'Muy bien' lo miró seriamente, pero luego sonrió 'Ahora típico termina este año y Draco, junto a Pansy, se van a vivir solos'

'¿Te has hecho sentimental?' se burló su gemela.

'¡No es gracioso, Sarah!' hizo un puchero, muy extraño en esta 'Me van a dejar solita en esa casota' pero en ese momento sintió unos brazos rodear su cintura y un rostro rozar en suyo.

'¿Y quien dijo que vas a estar sola, gatita?' la susodicha se sonrojo a punto y se soltó de Robert.

'¿Gatita?' se burló su hermana '¡No quiero saber porque te dice así, de verdad!' el vampiro negó silenciosamente.

'Ustedes tres parecen adolescentes ¿Por qué no aprenden de estos niños, que están aprovechando el momento?' y justo, como para contradecirlo se escuchó un muy común grito.

'¡Ronald Weasley, desvuélveme mi varita ahora mismo!' y una ráfaga roja pasó junto a ellos, muy seguida de otra castaña.

'¿Quieres que nos comportemos como ellos?' preguntó Caterine, mientras se acercaba a su hermana '¡Bueno!' y le quitó el anillo de compromiso, para luego salir corriendo.

'¡Caterine Viper, trae eso acá!' y Sarah salió corriendo atrás de ella, muy seguida del vampiro.

'¡Cat, si lo pierdes te mato!' aseguró Silvio '¡Es una reliquia familiar ese anillo! ¡Ven!'

Robert fue el único que pudo quedarse parado y riendo a gusto.

Talvez no fuese Disney, pero podía asegurar que el final de la historia era más divertida así.

Fin

N/A: Terminé ¡Voy a llorar! Muy largo ¿Verdad? pero yo sigo el patrón de que cada capítulo debe ser más largo que el anterior. Bueno, un súper dato: Rowling declara que Harry y Ginny son iguales y a su vez dice que Harry es un _hombre marcado_, por ende, Ginny es una _mujer marcada_. Tomando, obviamente, en cuenta el episodio del segundo libro que se declara constantemente en esta historia. Esto lo digo por la parte de la profecía de la Guardiana ¿les gusto? ¿Todo? ¿El aparecimiento de James y Lily? Es que le puse mucho cariño a esta historia ¡Y se terminó!

NOTA: Me arriesgué con algo: Al decir que Harry es Descendiente de Potter's, de Black's de Bulstude's y de Flint's ¿Es obvio verdad? Pero ya leerán mis razones: Dorea Black, tercera hija de Violetta Bulstude y Cygnus Black (Cygnus, tercer hijo de Phineas Nigellus Black (Phineas 1847-1925) y Úrsula Flint); se casó con Charlus Potter y tuvieron un hijo. ¿De donde saqué esto? Del árbol genealógico Black. Así que, me arriesgué en decir que, si todos los magos de sangre limpia (y los Potter son de sangre limpia (claro, sin contar a James que se casó con una hija de muggles)) son relacionados entre ellos para mantener la pureza de la sangre. Ese tal Charlus es el padre de James (en mi teoría). Si, en mi súper teoría James Potter Black es (observando el árbol genealógico) tío de Sirius y Harry primo de su padrino ¡Que enredo! ¿Pero que se puede hacer? Si Sirius es Sirius Black Black ¿Por qué? Porque su madre es Walgurga Black (hija del hermano mayor de Dorea (la madre de James)) y su padre es Orión Black. Si, Sirius es producto del _amor_ entre primos ¿Y que? Es normal. Bueno, mi teoría tan solo es la parte de que James es Black también. El resto es verídico.

Gracias por todo.

**Den clic en esa parte que esta más abajito, centralizada y comienza con "Review"  
¡Cada vez que no dejan un review muere un hada negra!  
Ayúdenlas para que no se extingan.**

Recuerden que los autores podemos ver cuantas visitas han tenido nuestros fics y de que países, así que no sean malos y no solo lean, sino comenten.

Nos leemos.

C.V.


End file.
